Wild Rose
by Lyla Angelica
Summary: Kehidupan Kyungsoo yang semula hanya berupa awan mendung, kini semakin ramai dengan pelangi dan badai. Kyungsooxeveryone. Warning!boyxboy
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Wild Rose

'Ayah, kita akan pergi ke taman bermain kan?'  
'Tentu sayang, kita akan naik kincir angin.'  
'Hore!'

.

"Musnahkan para tikus itu." "Dengan senang hati."

.

"Ayah... Ibu... Aku kesepian..."

.

.  
"Naneun, Do Kyungsoo imnida."

.

"Hai manis, sekarang kita berteman."  
"Kalian aneh..."

.

"Kalian polisi?"  
"Bukan, tukang sayur. Sudah tahu, bertanya lagi."

.

"Sekarang dia sudah remaja bos, ini fotonya."  
"Hmm... Menarik."

.

"Kami pasti akan selalu melindungimu Soo-ie."  
"Terima kasih, teman-teman..."

.

"Tangkap dia, bawa ke hadapanku."

.

"Lari Kyungsoo! Lari!"

.

"Tidak... Jangan lagi..."

.

Mimpi buruk itu akan terjadi lagi...

.

TBC/DELETE?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Awal dari kehidupan baru.

WILD ROSE

Cast: Do Kyungsoo!main  
All Member Exo  
Min Dae Shin/Shinji (OC)  
Yang lain menyusul  
Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but the story and OC is mine!

•

•  
• ~Lyla Angelica's present~ •

•

WARNING! Boyxboy!

•

Dont like dont read!

•

I WARNED YOU

•

Langit malam tanpa bintang. Di sinari rembulan yang duduk anggun di singgasananya. Sinarnya menembus celah tirai gelap yang tidak di tutup jendelanya.  
Kamar remang yang tersinari cahaya rembulan terdengar suara berisik yang berasal dari sosok mungil yang gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri, keringat dingin mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya, selimutnya sudah terlempar jauh karena kakinya yang tidak bisa diam.  
'Kami mencintaimu sayang, tetaplah hidup'  
"Jangan...jangan...hentikan..." Bibir hati berwarna cerah tidak henti-hentinya meracau. Jelas sekali bahwa sosok itu tengah mimpi buruk.  
'Kasihan sekali, anak manis sepertimu harus melihat orangtuanya mati dengan menyedihkan.' Bibir itu tersenyum sinis.  
"Tidak..."  
'Ucapkan selamat tidur pada mereka.' Moncong pistol itu mengarah ke kepala ibunya yang tersenyum lemah padanya disamping ayah yang sudah tertidur lelap. Sangat lelap.  
"Jangan!" Sosok seorang pemuda itu tersentak dari tidurnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kasur dengan nafas terengah-engah, matanya melirik ke arah jam digital yang menunjukkan angka 05:47. Dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Nafasnya mulai teratur. "Mimpi itu lagi..." Gumamnya. Akhirnya dia beranjak dari kasur. Mungkin segelas susu hangat bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!" Sosok seorang pemuda mungil menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai dark brown dengan tinggi yang tidak beda jauh darinya berlari ke arahnya. Berusaha keras menahan tawa melihat sahabat sejatinya yang terlihat sangat aneh.  
"Apa? Kalau mau tertawa silahkan, tapi lihat dirimu sendiri. Tidak jauh berbeda denganku."  
"Hahaha, tapi aku tidak berlebihan sepertimu Shinji."  
Shinji memanyunkan bibir sambil memperhatikan dirinya, ia memakai seragam SMP, topi karton bertuliskan 'freshman', kalung cabai merah, tali plastik dipinggangnya yang diikat dengan berbagai macam jenis sayuran. Belum lagi karena dia terburu-buru, sepatu yang digunakan berbeda warna. Kiri putih, kanan merah. Lalu dia melihat Kyungsoo, dia hanya memakai kalung cabai dan topi karton. Sekarang bibirnya makin maju.  
"Hahaha, sudahlah. Kau itu terlalu nurut sama sunbae kejam itu." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak sahabatnya, berusaha menenangkan kegundahan sahabatnya itu.  
"Ayo kita berangkat, nanti telat..." Ucap Shinji tanpa semangat, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah, menjalani hari pertama MOS sebagai siswa SMA. Sepanjang jalan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena penampilan aneh mereka. Tapi Shinji sudah tidak peduli lagi dan Kyungsoo enjoy-enjoy saja.  
"Sudah ku tetapkan bahwa Minho sunbae adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan setelah kucing!"  
"Hahaha... Kau berlebihan Shinji..."  
"Biarkan! Seenaknya saja membuatku seperti isi kulkas berjalan begini."  
Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Sahabatnya ini seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo memilih untuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya daripada meladeni Shinji yang sedang mengoceh tidak jelas. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah keluarga di seberang sana.  
"Ayah, Ibu, minggu depan kita ke kebun binatang kan?"  
"Iya sayang, sekarang Bongie belajar yang rajin ya."  
"Baik! Poppo dulu!"  
Kyungsoo menatap sendu keluarga kecil itu. Ia teringat dengan kedua orangtuanya yang selalu memberikan kecupan kecil di kedua pipinya. Mengantarkannya ke sekolah, masakan ibunya yang nikmat, ayahnya yang terlihat tegas tapi lembut secara bersamaan. Matanya tidak lepas dari anak kecil yang tengah melambai ke arah orangtuanya. Pikirannya melayang mengenang masa kecilnya.

.  
.'Ayah, kita akan pergi ke taman bermain kan?'  
'Tentu sayang, kita akan naik kincir angin.'  
'Hore!'  
'Nanti Kyungie ingin beli apa?'  
'Beli kembang gula dan popcorn!'  
'Boleh, tapi jangan banyak-banyak, nanti giginya sakit.'  
'Iya Ibu!'

.

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil, saat dia menoleh wajah khawatir sahabatnya yang pertama kali terlihat.  
"Kau melamun lagi?" Tanya Shinji. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Tapi Shinji sadar kalau tatapan mata Kyungsoo terpancar kesedihan dan kerinduan. Shinji menghela napas, kemudian merangkul sahabatnya itu berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Merasa beruntung memiliki teman seperti Shinji. Gedung sekolah mereka sudah terlihat menjulang di depan mereka. Begitu juga dengan Minho sunbae didepan gerbang dengan tangan menyilang didepan dada, jangan lupakan senyuman sinis yang tersungging di wajah tampannya. Sepertinya mereka akan 'olahraga' pagi ini.

.

.  
"Sialan! Tulangku rasanya remuk semua! Awas saja kau Minho sunbae!" Kyungsoo menatap datar Shinji yang sedang merutuk. Saat ini mereka berada di kantin. Shinji bilang dia kelaparan dan dia tidak bawa bekal, jadilah mereka disini sekarang. Bersama dengan beberapa siswa yang kelaparan yang rata-rata kelas satu. Karena siswa kelas dua dan tiga di liburkan, hanya para pengurus osis dan yang berkepentingan saja yang berada di sekolah.  
"Kau mau makan apa Shinji?" Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk mengambil makanan. Dia tahu Shinji pasti kelelahan karena dia selalu menjadi sasaran korban bully dari sunbae mereka yang bernama Minho. Entah itu disuruh berlari keliling lapangan, jalan jongkok, bahkan Shinji hampir melakukan semua jenis senam lantai.  
"Aku ingin ramen dan jus jeruk." Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia ikut menganti bersama beberapa siswa kelas satu.  
"Maaf, itu tempatku." Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping kanan, ada seorang siswi yang bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam yang panjang.  
"Tadi aku pergi sebentar karena temanku memanggil." Gadis manis itu terlihat agak takut karena Kyungsoo hanya diam saja dengan wajah datar. Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum manis yang membuat gadis bermata cokelat terang itu terpesona.  
"Silahkan, maaf mengambil tempatmu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu tersadar, kemudian dengan wajah agak merona dia berdiri di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dari sini kelihatan Shinji yang sedang berurusan lagi dengan Minho Sunbae yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di sini. Kemudian dialihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah lain, di sudut kantin paling ujung ada sekumpulan pemuda yang tengah menatap dirinya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, ada yang salah dengannya? Kyungsoo melihat ke arah lainnya, akhirnya dia sadar hampir semua memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan yang menurut Kyungsoo aneh. Seperti orang kelaparan.  
'Mereka kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku? Perasaan aku biasa saja, resleting celanaku juga sudah tetutup.'  
Nak, sepertinya kau harus belajar menghilangkan sifat tidak peka milikmu itu.

.

"Ayah, sedang apa?" Kyungsoo kecil berjinjit untuk melihat yang sedang dikerjakan ayahnya di atas meja. Tuan besar Do tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangkat anak kesayangannya ke pangkuannya.  
"Ayah sedang menggambar rumah sayang. Lihat, bagus tidak?" Tuan Do menunjuk gambar rancangan rumah yang minimalis dan terlihat nyaman.  
"Bagus, Kyungsoo ingin tinggal di rumah ini. Bersama ayah dan ibu, juga dengan seekor puppy." Tuan Do tersenyum melihat anaknya bercerita dengan semangat.  
"Kalau sudah besar Kyungie seharusnya tinggal sendiri." Interupsi Nyonya Do yang masuk membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi untuk suami tercinta.  
"Kyungie tidak mau tinggal sendiri, sendirian itu menakutkan." Kyungsoo menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan raut wajah sedih.  
"Kalau begitu, Kyungie harus menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping Kyungie di masa depan. Seperti ayah yang mendapatkan ibumu yang cantik ini." Ucap Tuan Do sambil merangkul istri tercinta yang mendapat cubitan sayang di lengan. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap polos keduanya. Kyungsoo memang baru berusia 10 tahun, tapi pemikirannya sudah lebih dewasa dari anak seusianya.  
'Pendamping? Seperti ayah dan ibu? Tapi Kyungie tidak mengerti maksudnya untuk apa. Kenapa semua orang perlu pendamping?'  
Tapi bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang masih polos dan butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang.

.

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya saat ingatan itu mampir di benaknya. Saat ini dia berada di atap. Lima menit yang lalu Shinji pergi berkencan dengan WC dan belum keluar sampai sekarang. Di atap ini dia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan. Dia sangat merindukan kedua orangtuanya. Kemudian dia menatap langit, 'Ayah, Ibu, bagaimana kabar kalian? Kyungie baik-baik saja disini. Jangan khawatir, Kyungie sudah besar, bisa mengurus diri sendiri.' Kyungsoo menutup matanya,setitik air mata mengalir dari mata bulatnya yang indah.  
'Ayah, Ibu, Kyungie merindukan kalian...'  
Tidak dipedulikan lagi suara bel masuk yang berbunyi nyaring. Setelah ini dia ada materi didalam ruangan. Dia hanya butuh ketenangan. Mata bulatnya menatap langit biru yang dihiasi dengan lukisan awan-awan putih.  
"Kau bisa terlambat kalau menatapi langit terus."  
Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara seseorang di sampingnya. Dia menoleh, seorang pemuda berwajah sangar tapi tampan menatapnya, matanya memiliki kantung mata yang cukup tebal. Membuatnya terlihat seperti panda. Sepertinya dia juga siswa tingkat satu, terlihat dari atribut aneh yang dipakainya.  
"Kalau tidak masuk, nanti terlambat." Ucapannya perhatian tapi nada suaranya datar. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam ditempat. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul pemuda panda itu ke aula sekolah untuk mengikuti materi. Sampai di aula dia melihat Shinji yang sudah duduk bersila di barisan depan. Dia langsung duduk disamping Shinji, tidak lupa menepuk pahanya tanpa mempedulikan kalau sahabatnya itu kaget.  
"Kau menakutiku! Ku pikir siapa! Dari mana saja kau? Aku sudah bosan berurusan terus dengan si kodok burik itu."  
"Itu sih derita mu."  
"Hei!"  
Shinji memajukan bibirnya lagi, sementara Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah kepala sekolah yang sedang membacakan peraturan sekolah. Tidak menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasinya.

.

.

"Bye, sampai jumpa besok Kyungsoo."  
"Bye, Shinji." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan kepada Shinji yang berbeda arah dengannya. Dia menghela napas saat Shinji sudah berbelok, dia berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan.  
'Sendirian lagi...'  
Kyungsoo sampai dirumah peninggalan mendiang orangtuanya, dia mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari saku celananya. Memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya, dan membuka pintu.  
"Aku pulang."  
Hening.  
Hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo dapatkan. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Kyungsoo melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Dia menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada. Setelah sampai dikamar, di lemparkannya asal tas hitam dan atribut aneh dari badannya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, matanya menatap suatu objek di meja belajarnya.  
"Aku pulang, Ayah... Ibu..." Ucapnya lirih di depan foto orangtuanya dengan pigura berwarna biru dengan hiasan pinguin kecil di sudutnya. Kyungsoo menutup mata, setiap hari selalu sama. Sendirian dirumah penuh kenangan ini. Padahal Kyungsoo benci sendirian.

.

Malam telah merajai di negeri ginseng. Di sudut kota Seoul, terdapat sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah tidak layak huni. Gedung bertingkat tiga dengan atap bolong dan kaca jendela yang sudah hampir pecah seluruhnya sudah tidak terurus lagi. Tapi hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh gengster yang berjumlah 7 orang. Saat ini ke tujuh orang itu sedang berkumpul untuk merencanakan sesuatu. Ruangannya remang, hanya di isi dengan sebuah meja kayu dan kursi-kursi kayu, sebagian dari kursi itu sudah rusak. Pencahayaan hanya berasal dari sebuah lampu 5 watt yang menambah kesan suram. Tujuh orang pemuda berwajah 'wow' duduk di kursi mengelilingi meja dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.  
"Aku bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan ya?"  
"Tumben kau bosan albino, tidak bercinta dengan PSP mu itu?"  
"Diam kau bebek."  
"Hei, kelompok yang namanya Baper itu membuat masalah dengan kita lagi."  
"Raven rusa, Raven, bukan Baper."  
"Iya, apalah itu."

"Harus kita apakan mereka?"  
"Musnahkan para tikus itu."  
"Dengan senang hati."  
"Sepertinya akan ada berita besar besok."  
"Yeah, dan aku sangat bersemangat saat ini. Tanganku gatal ingin menghajar orang."  
"Jangan sampai polisi itu tahu kita yang melakukannya."  
"Serahkan padaku Naga."  
"Kita akan berpesta malam ini."  
Semua yang ada diruangan remang itu tersenyum mengerikan.

.

TBC/DELETE?  
Udah di perbaiki, maaf ya kalau kurang nyaman *^^*


	3. Chapter 3

WILD ROSE

Cast: Do Kyungsoo!main  
All Member Exo  
Min Dae Shin/Shinji (OC)  
Yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but the story and OC is mine!

•

•

• ~Lyla Angelica's present~ •

•

Warning! BoyxBoy!

•

Dont like dont read!

•

I WARNED YOU

•

Hari kedua masa MOS, Kyungsoo masih memakai atribut aneh yang masih segar karena dimasukkan ke dalam lemari pendingin. (Ingat kalung cabai yang dipakainya?). Kyungsoo berdiri di lapangan bersama siswa tingkat satu lainnya. Baru pukul sepuluh pagi, tapi matahari telah bersinar dengan ganasnya.

"Panassss! Kapan sih selesainya?!" Di sebelahnya Shinji sudah mengomel sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Topi kartonnya sudah setengah robek karena digunakan untuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak kepanasan apa?" Shinji bertanya pada Kyungsoo tanpa melihatnya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Karena heran, Shinji menoleh ke samping kirinya. Dia terkejut melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah, matanya sayu, terlihat jelas jika dia kelelahan.

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?" Tanya Shinji khawatir, suaranya yang lumayan keras bisa terdengar sampai ke tempat sunbae yang sedang memberi materi.

"Ada apa?" Sunbae yang ber-nametag Lee Jinki menghampiri Shinji yang berada di barisan belakang yang terlihat panik.

"Sunbae, temanku-"

BRUK

"KYUNGSOO!" Teriak Shinji melihat Kyungsoo ambruk ke tanah, seketika keadaan menjadi panik.

"Bawa ke rumah sakit!"

"Bawa ke dukun!"

"Bawa ke kamar!"

Krik krik krik

"Bawa ke ruang kesehatan! Cepat!" Teriak Jinki nyaring membuyarkan lamunan mereka tentang membawa pemuda manis itu ke kamar. Akhirnya seorang siswa berwajah sangar berinisiatif untuk mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke ruang kesehatan, disusul Shinji di belakangnya. Selama perjalanan ke ruang kesehatan pemuda bermata panda itu menatapi wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat.

'Walaupun sedang pingsan dia tetap terlihat manis.'

.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan pening yang hebat di kepalanya. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan sekeliling, gelap. Hanya gelap.

"Halo?" Suaranya pecah dan serak. Tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo takut. Dia benci sendirian. Sendirian itu menakutkan.

"Shinji?!" Dia mencoba memanggil sahabatnya itu. Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

'Kami mencintaimu sayang, tetaplah hidup'

"Ibu?!" Kyungsoo mendengar suara ibunya. Dia berlari.

"Ibu, kau dimana ibu?!" Kyungsoo terus berlari. Dia terus berlari lurus, tapi tempat ini seolah tidak memiliki ujung. Hanya kegelapan yang terlihat.

'Sayang sekali.'

DEG

Kyungsoo membeku, suara ini...suara yang menjadi mimpi buruknya selama enam tahun terakhir.

"Tidak..." Tubuhnya gemetar takut.

'Anak manis sepertimu harus melihat orangtuanya mati dengan menyedihkan.'

"Jangan... Kumohon..." Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk.

'Ucapkan selamat tidur pada mereka.'

"TIDAK!" Kyungsoo memekik, tangannya menutup kedua telinga dan matanya menutup dengan erat. Matanya mulai memanas. Setitik air mata mengalir melewati pipi bulatnya.

'Hahaha...' Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah samping, ada dua tubuh yang terbaring. Mereka tidak bergerak. Di dekat mereka ada seorang pria tegap yang berdiri. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena topeng hitam yang digunakannya menutupi setengah wajahnya, tapi dia bisa dengan jelas melihat senyumannya. Senyum yang sangat mengerikan.

'Aku akan menunggumu sayang...'

DEG

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah bayangan putih yang berkibar. Di kerjapkan lagi mata bulat itu, sekarang terlihat jelas bahwa bayangan putih itu adalah tirai yang berkibar tertiup angin dari jendela yang terbuka. Juga seorang pemuda tinggi yang membelakanginya. Pemuda itu duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang ruang kesehatan, dia terlihat fokus pada sesuatu yang di pegangnya.

"Maaf..." Kyungsoo memanggil pemuda itu, pemuda itu menoleh, dia langsung di suguhi kelereng onyx yang menawan.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku..." Kyungsoo mencoba duduk dibantu pemuda itu.q

"Kau pingsan." Ucapnya datar. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau tahu siswa yang rambutnya coklat gelap yang disampingku tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia pergi membeli makanan." Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

Hening...

"Siapa namamu?" Kali ini pemuda panda itu yang bertanya. Kyungsoo menatapnya sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Do Kyungsoo."

"Huang Zitao." Balas pemuda panda yang bernama Tao itu.

"Salam kenal Tao, kita bisa menjadi teman sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo ceria sambil tersenyum manis, yang membuat Tao terpesona melihat senyuman itu. Tao balas tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengacak rambut Kyungsoo singkat. Tanpa sadar pipi Kyungsoo merona merah.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah sadar?" Shinji masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan membawa plastik berisi makanan. "Aku membelikanmu roti melon dan sekotak susu. Walaupun sedikit setidaknya perutmu terisi." Shinji memberikan plastik putih yang dipegangnya kepada Kyungsoo, yang diterima dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih Shinji..." Ucapnya pelan. Shinji mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai drop begini?" Tanya Shinji penuh selidik.

"Hanya kelelahan, aku kurang tidur semalam." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil menggigit roti melonnya. Shinji mengangguk lagi. Kemudian menoleh ke arah pemuda panda yang hampir terlupakan. "Namamu siapa?"

"Huang Zitao, panggil Tao."

"Aku Min Dae Shin, panggil saja Shinji. Kau tidak lapar? Sejak pagi kau menunggui Kyungsoo terus kan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak lapar."

"Ya sudah..." Shinji menggedikkan bahunya. Kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang yang sedang ditempati Kyungsoo, hingga menimbulkan bunyi derit pelan.

"Sudah mendingan?"

"Ya... Terima kasih."

"Hei, sudah tau berita tentang genk yang namanya Ra... Ra... Apalah itu, kudengar seluruh anggota genk itu masuk rumah sakit." Shinji bercerita dengan semangat.

"Oh ya?" Kyungsoo agak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini, sambil menyeruput sekotak susu cokelat kesukaannya. Tao yang mendengar itu hanya melirik mereka, kemudian kembali fokus pada smartphone hitam putih miliknya.

"Menurut rumor yang beredar kabarnya mereka di serang genk lain, genk yang lebih kuat dari mereka tapi jumlah anggotanya hanya sedikit, tapi polisi tidak menemukan bukti kalau mereka yang melakukannya, genk itu apa ya namanya? Hmm... Ah iya! WOLF!"

DEG

Tao membelalakkan matanya mendengar nama itu. Dia terkejut, tapi berusaha menutupinya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Wolf? Aku tidak pernah dengar."

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, nama artis terkenal saja kau tidak tahu Kyungsoo. Hahaha." XD . Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir hatinya mendengar cibiran Shinji. Dia memang tidak tahu nama artis-artis papan atas, salahkan saja televisi dirumahnya yang hanya dihidupkan untuk menonton film pororo. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Tao yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ada apa Tao?" Panggil Kyungsoo, Tao menoleh, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Aku permisi dulu ya." Tao beranjak dari duduknya, melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Tao!" Panggil Kyungsoo sebelum Tao benar-benar keluar. Tao menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, wajahnya mengatakan 'Ada apa?' Walau sesungguhnya ekspresinya datar.

"Mmm... Terima kasih sudah menemaniku." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan, tapi Tao bisa mendengarnya. Tao tersenyum lagi sebagai balasan, kemudian dia benar-benar keluar. Dia sadar hari ini dia banyak tersenyum. Itu karena Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap pintu yang tertutup, "Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini dan menemaniku?"

"Dia yang tadi mengangkatmu kemari."

"Oh... Dia anak yang baik."

"Baik sih, tapi mukanya seperti tembok cina saja."

"Tidak baik mengejek orang lain. Tapi memang sih."

"Kau sendiri sama saja!"

Lalu berlanjutlah pertengkaran aneh mereka.

.

.

.  
*pulang sekolah *

"Kau sudah tahu kan hyung, beritanya?"

"..."

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

"..."

"Akan kucoba hyung. Satu lagi, aku tidak suka dipanggil Kim, margaku adalah Huang."

Tao mematikan sambungan telepon sebelum orang yang di seberang sana ceramah dadakan. Dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'Kim' didepan namanya, dia memang menerima ayah dan kakak tirinya, tapi dia tidak ingin menghilangkan marga Huang yang merupakan warisan dari ayahnya yang meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu.

Dia melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Atribut aneh sudah masuk ke dalam tong sampah karena masa MOS sudah berakhir.

"Maaf Krystal, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Kita memang tidak cocok."

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar percakapan antara dua orang di sebuah gang sempit, sepertinya dua orang itu sedang bertengkar atau apalah.

"Kenapa Kai? Aku sangat mencintaimu!" Tao menyeringai mendengar nama yang sudah dicari-carinya sejak tadi. Dia mendekati gang sempit itu, dia sempat berpapasan dengan seorang gadis yang keluar dari sana dengan pakaian agak berantakan dan juga sedang menangis. Tao memasuki gang yang sepi, di ujung sana ada seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar yang tengah merokok.

"Wah, kau memutuskan kekasihmu setelah menikmatinya?"

"Diam kau berengsek, aku sedang malas berurusan denganmu." Pemuda berkulit tan menatap sengit pada Tao.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau, tuan pengkhianat."

BUAK

Tao terhuyung ke belakang beberapa langkah, dia tidak bisa mengantisipasi serangan Kai yang tiba-tiba. Kai memukul telak rahang kiri Tao, Tao bisa merasakan aroma karat dari rahangnya yang dipukul barusan.

"CIH! Sial!" Tao membalas pukulan Kai, dia menendang perut Kai membuatnya terdorong ke tembok. Kai mengerang keras merasakan nyeri di perut dan punggungnya.

"Aakh! Sialan! Akan kubunuh kau!" Kai bangkit berdiri, dia memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Tao menyeringai, dia telah memasang mode siaga.

"Kalau begitu kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama!"

Tao mulai mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Kai, tapi dengan sigap Kai mengelak dari pukulan maut Tao. Mereka terlibat perkelahian sengit, keduanya sama-sama seimbang. Baik dalam hal kekuatan maupun kelincahan. Mereka mulai kelelahan karena mereka sama kuatnya. Sampai disaat Tao lengah, Kai menendang tulang kering Tao membuatnya memekik sakit. Tidak puas, Kai meninju ulu hati Tao yang membuatnya membungkuk menahan sakit, dengan cepat di cengkeram leher jenjang Tao dan dicekik dengan kuat. Kai mendorong tubuh Tao ke tembok dengan keras. Kai menyeringai mendengar Tao yang terbatuk di hadapannya.

"Kali ini aku yang akan menang Tao."

"Hahaha, tapi rasanya kita sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu seperti ini kan? Mungkin karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan kelompok sialan itu-AAAKKHH!" Tao berteriak keras karena Kai dengan sengaja menggoreskan ujung pisau lipat yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya ke lengan kanan Tao. Membuat luka gores yang cukup dalam, darah mengalir dengan indah dan menetes ke tanah.

"Jaga ucapanmu Huang!"

"Sayangnya aku tidak sudi Kim!"

"Kau-"

KLONTANG

Ucapan Kai terputus karena sebuah suara yang cukup keras, mereka menoleh ke mulut gang, disana berdiri seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil menutup mulutnya dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Mata bulatnya memandang syok tong sampah yang terjatuh dengan isi yang keluar semua. Sepertinya dia tidak sengaja menendang tong sampah itu yang menimbulkan suara berisik tadi.

"Kyungsoo?" Bisik Tao pelan, tapi Kai masih bisa mendengarnya. Kai memandangi pemuda manis itu, saat tatapan keduanya bertemu, dia merasa tertelan oleh keindahan dan pesona bola mata hitam yang jernih. Melihat Kai yang lengah, Tao memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk meninju wajah tampan Kai. Membuat Kai melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari leher Tao dan memegangi rahangnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Kyungsoo, sejak kapan kau disana?" Tanya Tao agak khawatir, jika Kyungsoo melihatnya berkelahi, bisa-bisa dilaporkan kepada guru kedisiplinan dan dia akan mendapat masalah lagi di sekolah.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao, dia masih terlalu syok melihat perkelahian sengit keduanya. Apalagi darah yang menetes dari lengan atas Tao membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya. Darah membuatnya ingat masa-masa kelam yang sangat ingin dilupakannya. Hampir saja dia pingsan ditempat kalau saja tidak mendengar suara Tao, "Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo melihat Tao sekilas, kemudian dia berbalik dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

"Kyungsoo! Tunggu!" Tao melihat ke arah Kai sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dia berlari mengejar Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa dia lebih memilih mengejar Kyungsoo daripada meladeni Kai.

Kai terdiam ditempat, dia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka karena pukulan keras dari Tao.

"Kyungsoo... Nama yang manis... Sama seperti pemiliknya..." Kemudian bibir tebal seksi itu menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Kyungsoo!" Tao mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo yang sudah berada jauh didepan sana. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menghentikan langkahnya sedikitpun, dia terus berlari menjauh. Tak jarang menabrak pejalan kaki lain. Dia dengan cepat menyeberang, kebetulan lampu sedang merah. Tao yang melihat itu mempercepat langkahnya, tapi saat sudah dekat zebra cross lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Membuat Tao mengumpat sejadinya karena kehilangan jejak Kyungsoo.

"Hei, lenganmu berdarah nak!" Seorang wanita tua berteriak cukup keras, dia terlihat khawatir karena lengan kanannya berdarah cukup banyak. Teriakan tersebut membuat beberapa pejalan kaki ikut melihat dirinya, beberapa diantaranya menanyakan keadaannya dan menyarankan untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengurusnya." Setelah berkata begitu, Tao pergi dari tempat itu. Dia harus mengobati lukanya terlebih dahulu, "Hyung pasti akan memarahiku lagi." Bisiknya pelan menyadari kalau keadaannya sekarang sangat berantakan, terlihat jelas kalau dia habis berkelahi.

.

.  
Darah.

Merah, itu yang dia lihat di setiap mimpi buruknya. Darah yang menggenangi lantai. Berasal dari dua tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai dingin. Dengan seorang malaikat kematian yang berdiri sambil tertawa melihat tubuh korbannya. Tawa yang seperti melodi pengiring kematian.

Kyungsoo memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk hingga menyentuh dada. Matanya terpejam erat. Berusaha menepis kenangan buruk yang hinggap di kepalanya. Taman ini begitu sepi, mengingat taman ini kurang terurus karena jarang ada yang mampir kesini dan tempatnya disudut kota. Kyungsoo duduk di bawah pohon besar, beralaskan rumput hijau.

Angin semilir berhembus, menerbangkan helaian hitam pemuda bermata bulat. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, memandangi awan-awan putih menjadi hobinya sekarang. Gumpalan seperti kapas putih yang mengapung di langit biru sangat indah dimatanya. Tapi ada kurang, dia merasa hampa karena menikmati keindahan ini sendirian.

"Ayah... Ibu... Aku kesepian..."

Kyungsoo meremas dada kirinya. Tidak berdarah, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sakit? Dia mencoba mengatur emosinya, dan mulai memikirkan lagu untuk bernyanyi. Kata orangtuanya menyanyi bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, ada seorang pemuda yang berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Pemuda berambut red wine itu penasaran dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon, karena taman ini sangat jarang dikunjungi. Biasanya hanya dia dan temannya saja yang sering datang ke taman yang penuh rumput liar dan ilalang setinggi lutut ini untuk berlatih.

Machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke.

Alunan melodi yang indah terdengar dari bibir pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk dibawah pohon.

Dashi taeeonan sungan gachi.  
Jamshi kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni.  
Yeokshi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo.  
Dan han beonman ne yeopeseo.  
Bareul matchwo georeo bogopa han beon, Ttak han beon manyo.  
Neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago.  
Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago.  
Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo.  
Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon.  
Eodideun cheongugilteni.

Pemuda berambut merah terdiam ditempat, terhanyut dalam alunan merdu bagaikan nyanyian surga.

Mikael boda neon naege nunbusin jonjae.  
Gamhi nuga neoreul geoyeokhae naega yongseoreul an hae.  
Eden geu gose bareul deurin taechoui geu cheoreom maeil.  
Neo hanaman hyanghamyeo maeumeuro mideumyeo.  
Aju jageun geoshirado neol himdeulge haji motage.  
Hangsang jikigo shipeo i'm eternally love.

Perlahan pemuda berambut merah mendekati pemuda berambut hitam, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari malaikat manis tersebut.

Neoui suhojaro jeo geosen barameul makgo.  
Ne pyeoneuro modu da deungeul dollyeodo.  
Hime gyeoun eoneu nal ne nunmureul dakka jul.  
Geureon han saram doel su itdamyeon.  
Eodideun cheongugilteni.

Pemuda yang sedang bernyanyi sambil memejamkan mata tidak menyadari adanya seseorang di sebelahnya.

Neol saranghage dwaebeorin nan ije deo isang.  
Doragal goshi eobseoyo nalgaereul geodwogasyeotjyo (oh no).  
Yeongwonhan sarmeul irheotdaedo haengbokhan iyu.  
Naui yeongwon ijen geudaeinikka eternally love

Sekarang pemuda manis itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago.  
Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago.  
Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo.  
Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon.  
Eodideun cheongugilteni

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan sekaligus manis yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Hai malaikat manis! Apa kau ingin ku temani?"

PLAK

.

.  
"Maaf sudah menamparmu Baekhyun-shi."

"Panggil Baekhyun saja, ternyata tamparanmu lumayan juga ya."

Baekhyun mengelus pipi kirinya yang memerah, terlihat jelas bentuk kelima jari mungil milik Kyungsoo. Mungkin dia pantas mendapatkannya, salah siapa mengejutkan Kyungsoo dengan jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Mereka saat ini duduk bersebelahan dibawah pohon, setelah insiden penamparan tadi, mereka berkenalan singkat. Tapi suasana sangat canggung, karena Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. Sebagian wajahnya ditutupi oleh lututnya yang ditekuk, karena dia merasa wajahnya memerah. Melihat wajah tampan orang asing dari dekat bisa membuat darahnya terasa memanas. Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dari samping, 'Manis.' Pikirnya.

Kemudian tanpa izin Baekhyun menarik kedua kaki Kyungsoo hingga lurus.

"Hei-"

Dan dengan tidak sopannya Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo, menjadikannya bantal. Bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mencegahnya.

"Ba,Baek..."

"Sstt, hanya sebentar saja Kyung."

Akhirnya (terpaksa) Kyungsoo membiarkannya, entah kenapa Kyungsoo tidak keberatan padahal dia baru mengenal Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun."

"Tidak ada, hanya menenangkan diri. Kau sendiri?"

"Biasanya aku hanya kesini saat berlatih bersama teman-temanku."

"Berlatih apa?"

"Beladiri"

"Ohh..."

Setelah itu hening, mereka menikmati angin yang bertiup lembut. Di posisi begini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah manis Kyungsoo, mata bulatnya, bibir hatinya, 'Dan bibir itu pasti sangat manis saat kucium.' Uh-Oh, Baek...

'Astaga! Apa yang ku pikirkan?! Jangan perhatikan bibirnya!'

Baekhyun menghilangkan fantasi kotornya tadi, sekarang dia beralih memperhatikan mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa di perhatikan menunduk untuk melihat Baekhyun. Saat tatapan keduanya bertemu, Baekhyun melihat adanya kesepian dari sorot matanya.

'Anak ini kesepian, sama sepertiku.'

Baekhyun bangun dari pangkuan Kyungsoo, dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Dibalas tatapan bingung dari Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Ayo ikut, aku ajak ke tempat yang menyenangkan!" Ucap Baekhyun ceria, dia tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya seperti bulan sabit. Senyum yang kekanakan. Awalnya Kyungsoo ragu, tapi akhirnya dia menyambut tangan Baekhyun. Mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa sadar ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?


	4. Chapter 4

WILD ROSE

Cast: Do Kyungsoo!main  
All Member Exo  
Min Dae Shin/Shinji (OC)  
Yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but the story and OC is mine!

•

•

• ~Lyla Angelica's present~ •

•

Warning! BoyxBoy!

•

Dont like dont read!

•

I WARNED YOU

•

"Ba,Baek... Kita mau kemana?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai Kyung, tenang saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, kita di tengah hutan Baekhyun!"

Ya, Kyungsoo berada ditengah hutan. Karena mengikuti Baekhyun yang mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"Aku lelah Baekhyun, sedari tadi kita jalan menanjak terus."

"Mau ku gendong?"

BLUSH

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah memerahnya dari Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun sudah melihatnya. Baekhyun menyeringai melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin manis jika dia malu seperti itu.

"Kita sampai."

Kyungsoo melirik ke depan, tapi yang dilihatnya hanya semak-semak liar setinggi dua meter. Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya, ini yang ingin ditunjukkan Baekhyun? Baekhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, dia menyibakkan semak-semak itu, ternyata semak-semak itu tidak terlalu tebal, bahkan tengahnya dapat dibuka.

"Masuklah." Ucap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menurut, dia mendekati Baekhyun dan melewati semak-semak tinggi itu. Hal selanjutnya yang dia lihat membuatnya ternganga. Padang rumput mini, dengan bunga warna-warni yang menghiasinya, di ujung padang rumput mini itu ada sebuah pondok kecil yang kira-kira muat untuk sepuluh orang.

"Ini indah sekali Baek..."

"Biasanya aku dan teman-temanku bersantai di tempat ini."

"Mereka sekarang dimana?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi datang."

"Wah, ada tamu rupanya." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh mereka, ada seorang pemuda berpipi chubby keluar dari semak-semak yang tadi mereka lewati.

"Siapa dia Bacon?"

Dibelakang pemuda chubby tadi muncul tiga orang lagi. Kyungsoo takut melihat yang paling tinggi di antara mereka, tinggi badannya sangat mengintimidasi Kyungsoo yang mungil.

"Hyung, aku membawa malaikat manis ini ke sini karena dia kelihatan kesepian. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu." Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau beranjak dari belakang Baekhyun, dia masih agak takut melihat mereka.

"Ayolah Kyung, mereka tidak menggigit kok." Akhirnya Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya dan menatap mereka berempat.

"Naneun, Do Kyungsoo imnida." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan tersenyum manis. Keempat orang itu terpesona oleh senyuman manis Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menyeringai melihat ekspresi keempat temannya.

"Aku tahu dia manis hyung.

Ucapan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Seorang pemuda baby face mendekati Kyungsoo, dengan percaya dirinya dia merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Hai manis, sekarang kita berteman."

"Minggir kau rusa!" Pemuda berpipi chubby itu mendorong tubuh pemuda baby face hingga rangkulannya terlepas.

"Kejam sekali kau hyung!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, namaku Xiumin, salam kenal manis." Xiumin mengambil satu tangan Kyungsoo dan menciumnya. Tanpa sadar pipi Kyungsoo memerah, hal ini membuat pemuda yang lain memanas.

"Minggir." Pemuda yang memiliki tulang pipi yang ketara mendorong Xiumin.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Chen, manis." Chen mengusap helaian hitam milik Kyungsoo, sambil memberikan senyuman mautnya. Wajah Kyungsoo makin memerah. Pemuda baby face yang masih kesal mendekati Kyungsoo, kembali merangkulnya.

"Aku Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku Lulu, Xiao Lu, atau yeobo juga boleh." Ucap Luhan dengan percaya diri. Sekarang wajah Kyungsoo seperti kepiting rebus. "Yang alisnya seperti Angry Bird itu Kris."

"Sialan kau Luhan." Kris menatap tajam pada Luhan, Kris berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dengan teganya menempeleng dahi Luhan hingga Luhan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau keterlaluan Kris!" Luhan mengumpati Kris sambil mengelus dahi seksinya. Kris mengabaikan Luhan dia beralih menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang ditatap seperti itu agak risih.

"Malaikat manis sepertimu tidak pantas berdekatan dengan rusa penyakitan seperti dia." Kris mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah perlahan.

"Sudahlah hyung, dia bisa lecet jika kau sentuh." Baekhyun menepis tangan Kris yang masih betah bertengger di pipi mulus Kyungsoo. Yang dibalas tatapan tajam Kris.

"Kau itu niat tidak sih menolongku!?"

"Aku niat kok, tapi tidak ikhlas."

"Itu sama saja, HEI! Tanganku masih sakit!"

"Salah siapa berkelahi, kau jalannya lambat."

"Dia dulu yang mulai, AAWW-kubilang tanganku masih sakit! Jangan ditarik albino bodoh!"

"Kau berisik Kai!"

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara ribut. Tak lama seorang pemuda albino muncul dari semak-semak sambil menarik (menyeret) seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang teluka.

"Kalian disini hyung? Siapa dia?" Pemuda dengan rambut pirang cerah mendekati warna putih menunjuk Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati mereka, tentunya terus menyeret pemuda yang kesakitan itu.#kasian... #plakk

"A, aku Kyungsoo..." Ucap Kyungsoo, dia mengenal pemuda yang sedang diseret-seret itu. 'Dia kan yang tadi berkelahi dengan Tao.' Pemuda albino itu berhenti didepan Kyungsoo.

"Panggil aku Sehun, my princess." Sehun membungkukkan badannya, gaya seorang pangeran yang bertemu dengan seorang putri cantik. Bahkan melupakan pemuda tan yang merutukinya. Sehun menegakkan badannya lagi, dapat dilihatnya wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah. Karena gemas, entah sadar atau tidak, bibir Sehun menempel di pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

Enam pemuda yang melihatnya membelalakkan matanya, Kyungsoo sendiri sudah berekspresi O.O

"Kau mencuri kesempatan bocah albino!" Pemuda berkulit tan menendang bokong Sehun hingga membuat Sehun tersungkur. Wajah tampannya mencium tanah dengan mulus.

"Kita bertemu lagi manis, namaku Kai." Kali ini giliran Kai yang mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang mencuri kesempatan Kai." Baekhyun dengan senang hati memukul kepala Kai, membuat Kai meringis kesakitan. Tiba-tiba Kai merasakan pukulan kuat di bokongnya, ternyata Sehun yang menendang bokong seksi Kai.

"HEI!"

"Anggap itu kembaliannya."

Kyungsoo menatap polos kelakuan mereka, kemudian bergumam,"Kalian aneh..."

"Oh iya, kami harus memberitahumu sesuatu Kyungsoo." Satu kalimat dari Kris membuat mereka yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri kini memperhatikan Kris, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo memasang wajah bingungnya yang terkesan polos. Kris tersenyum.

"Welcome to the Wolf Gang."

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin pingsan.

.

.

Jangan menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya. Mungkin itu peribahasa yang tepat untuk mereka. Meskipun genk Wolf terlihat seperti anak berandalan, ternyata sebenarnya mereka hanya remaja labil yang masih senang bermain. Seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo duduk dibawah pohon pinus sambil memperhatikan mereka. Dia tertawa melihat Kai dan Sehun yang bergulingan di rumput hijau, dia hampir tidak percaya kalau pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang sama berkelahi dengan Tao beberapa saat yang lalu. Di tempat ini semua sisi lain dari mereka keluar, yaitu sifat remaja yang selalu ingin bebas dan bermain bersama temannya. Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin dan Luhan sedang duduk melingkar tidak jauh darinya. Mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Kyungsoo kembali tertawa saat Kai dan Sehun berguling hingga menabrak empat orang itu. "Mereka orang-orang yang aneh."

"Memang, ditempat inilah mereka bisa bertingkah sesuka hati mereka." Kyungsoo hampir melompat mendengar suara tiba-tiba disampingnya. Kris duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan anggotanya yang sedang mengeroyok Kai dan Sehun. Kemudian memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terlihat senang disini. Kata Baekhyun pancaran mata Kyungsoo terlihat seperti anak yang kesepian, dan Kris memang melihat hal itu.

"Huaaah, aku mengantuk." Kris merebahkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sudah tidak terkejut lagi. Dia bahkan memainkan helaian rambut pirang milik Kris, Kris memejamkan mata menikmati betapa lembutnya tangan Kyungsoo yang mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau tau Soo, dulu kami anak yang kesepian." Kyungsoo menatap wajah tampan Kris, mendengarkan cerita Kris dengan seksama. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu Sehun ditempat ini, saat itu dia sedang menangis. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa jelek wajahnya saat itu." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan membayangkan wajah tampan itu menangis. Bahkan suara kekehan Kyungsoo sangat merdu di telinga Kris.

"Setelah itu kami bertemu Xiumin, Luhan, Chen, Baekhyun dan Kai. Kami semua memiliki masalah yang sama, yaitu kami sama-sama kesepian." Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka, mereka semua tampak bahagia.

"Kami senang disini, kami bisa melepaskan beban hidup sepuasnya. Tempat ini membuat kami tenang. Apalagi ditambah denganmu." Kris menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya. Kris bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian menatap lurus mata Kyungsoo. Tersenyum melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah.  
"Karena kau adalah malaikat tanpa sayap yang datang pada kami Soo." Kemudian mencium...keningnya. Kyungsoo menunduk menutupi wajah merahnya. Kris tersenyum lebar.

"Duizzang..." Terdengar suara gaib disertai aura dingin yang menyentuh tengkuk Kris. Kris menoleh ke belakang, enam pemuda menatap tajam Kris.

"Seraaangg!" Mereka mengeroyok Kris, Kyungsoo hanya bisa sweatdrop. Ternyata ada juga manusia seperti mereka. Kyungsoo merasa nyaman bersama mereka, dia tidak lagi merasa sendiri. Selama ini hanya Shinji yang menjadi temannya. Tapi Shinji harus membantu di kedai ramen milik orangtuanya. Mereka hanya bersama saat di sekolah. Kyungsoo lebih sering sendirian. Tapi sekarang, dia tahu.

"Soo! Tolong aku!"

"Rasakan ini Duizzang pervert!"

Dia tidak sendiri.

.

.

.  
Suara air dari shower yang menghantam tubuh mungil terdengar jelas di ruangan sempit itu. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata menikmati guyuran air hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Kemudian mata bulat itu terbuka, menampakkan kelereng hitam jernih dengan sorotan mata yang penuh dengan luka. Jari-jari mungil menyentuh luka memanjang di pinggangnya. Luka itu tidak besar, tapi terlihat jelas dan membuat hatinya perih mengingat penyebab luka itu.

Kyungsoo mematikan shower, kemudian mengambil handuk dan melilitkannya di pinggang. Tak lupa mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dengan memakai T-shirt putih gading dan celana jeans hitam selutut. Tangannya masih bergerak mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas, dia mengambil sekotak susu coklat dan meminumnya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat sekotak bulgogi yang sudah dingin. Tadi sehabis Kyungsoo bermain dengan anggota Wolf, mereka mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Di perjalanan mereka membelikan Kyungsoo sekotak bulgogi. Kyungsoo berniat menolaknya, tapi melihat tatapan memelas mereka jadi di urungkan niat itu.

Kyungsoo membawa kotak itu ke ruang tengah, menghidupkan televisi dan duduk di sofa. Kyungsoo mulai memakan bulgogi yang sudah dingin itu.

*Breaking News*

'Sosok mayat lelaki ditemukan di pinggir sungai Han. Lagi-lagi mayat tanpa identitas itu tidak memakai busana dan hanya menggenggam sapu tangan yang bergambar bunga mawar hitam. Pria tersebut adalah korban ke lima dalam kurun waktu dua minggu terakhir.'

Kyungsoo mengerenyitkan keningnya, 'Lima korban? Apa mungkin kasus pembunuhan?' Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengganti channel televisi, menonton pororo lebih baik daripada menonton kasus pembunuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berwajah angelic membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pulang..." Tidak ada jawaban. Pria berusia duapuluh tiga tahun itu menghela napas, pasti anak itu sudah tidur duluan, pikirnya. Pria itu melepas sepatunya, berjalan melewati ruang tamu yang gelap. Dibawanya kaki-kaki lelah menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Dia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang ditempel stiker bergambar panda. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan, dia masuk kedalam dan menemukan didi kesayangannya tengah tertidur lelap dibalik selimut. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Dia melihat adanya plester disudut bibir adiknya. "Hyung sudah bilang jangan melakukan apapun Tao..." Pria itu mengusap helaian rambut adiknya, sedikit merasa bersalah karena dia tidak dapat menjaga adiknya sesuai amanat orangtuanya. "Maafkan hyung, hyung jarang memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersamamu Tao." Dia tersenyum miris, pekerjaannya sebagai polisi sungguh menyita waktu untuk bersama sang didi. Dia pun bangkit dari ranjang Tao, dia keluar dari kamar yang yang bercat biru laut, tapi disaat gelap terlihat seperti gelapnya langit malam.

"Selamat malam Tao... Mimpi indah..." Pintu itu tertutup rapat. Tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu, Tao sebenarnya tidak tidur. Dia sudah bangun saat pintu kamarnya dibuka. Tao membuka matanya, menatap nanar pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Sebutir air mata turun dari matanya.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau punya waktu untukku Suho hyung..."

TBC/DELETE?

Maaf ya kalau makin absurd, otakku masih agak blank gara-gara kecelakaan ^^

Kalau jalan ceritanya lambat, itu memang niat saya biar greget gimana gitu#plakk

Last, thanks for reading my absurd story ^o^


	5. Chapter 5

WILD ROSE

Cast: Do Kyungsoo!main  
All Member Exo  
Min Dae Shin/Shinji (OC)  
Yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but the story and OC is mine!

•

•

• ~Lyla Angelica's present~ •

•

Warning! BoyxBoy!

•

Dont like dont read!

•

I WARNED YOU

•

Pagi telah menunjukkan sinarnya. Kyungsoo terbangun dengan hati yang sedikit lebih lega. Semalam mimpi buruk tidak menghantuinya. Mungkin efek dari perasaan bahagia setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan anggota Wolf. Dia menjalani hari dengan tersenyum. Shinji yang melihatnya pun terheran-heran dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia Kyungsoo."

"Begitulah."

Jawaban Kyungsoo semakin membuatnya bingung. 'Aneh...' Pikir Shinji. Mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah, hari ini adalah hari ketiga Kyungsoo dan Shinji sekolah disini. Mereka akan melihat daftar nama siswa baru untuk mengetahui kelas mereka. Siswa kelas dua dan tiga juga sudah mulai masuk hari ini.

.

.  
"Yaahh... Kita tidak sekelas..." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Shinji, menenangkan gegundahan hati Shinji. Mereka sedang melihat daftar nama siswa kelas satu. Kyungsoo masuk kelas 1.2 sedangkan Shinji kelas 1.3.

"Setidaknya kita masih bisa bertemu." Kemudian mereka pergi untuk mencari letak kelas baru mereka.

"Ini kelasku." Kyungsoo mendongak melihat papan nama kelas yang terpasang diatas pintu. Kelas 1.3. Kelas Shinji. Shinji melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo, kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas barunya. Kyungsoo kembali berjalan, mencari kelasnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo berbalik melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Tao?"

"Kau masuk kelas berapa?"

"1.2"

"Kalau begitu kita ada di kelas yang sama."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Tao, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Wajah Tao sedikit terlihat lebam di beberapa bagian, sudut bibirnya ditutupi plester. Dia yakin lengan kanan Tao di perban. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yang kemarin..." Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya. Menunggu kalimat yang akan di ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Tolong rahasiakan ya." Tao membalas menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datarnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di kelas 1.2. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan melihat banyak siswa baru yang akan menjadi teman sekelas mereka. Kyungsoo masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Tao. Kyungsoo mencari tempat duduknya, ternyata tempat duduknya ada di barisan kedua dekat jendela. Tao berada di barisan terakhir dekat jendela. Baru saja bokong Kyungsoo menempel di kursi, ada beberapa siswi yang mendekatinya.

"Hai! Namamu siapa?" Tanya seorang siswi berambut ikal memakai kacamata.

"Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku Sulli, ini Hyuna, ini Jessica, ini Yoona, dan ini Bomi. Jangan lupa nama kami ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk, tapi sesungguhnya dia tidak ingat nama mereka. Mereka mulai mengobrol, tapi Kyungsoo jadi jengkel sendiri. Karena mereka menanyakan hal yang menurutnya aneh.

Seperti, apakah Kyungsoo sudah memiliki pacar, tipe seseorang idamannya, dan yang lebih aneh lagi mereka mengatakan "Apakah Kyungsoo masih 'V'?" Maka dengan wajah memerah Kyungsoo mengatakan iya.

"Kyungsoo, siapa pemuda mata panda yang datang bersamamu tadi?" Seorang gadis imut yang Kyungsoo ingat namanya Bomi menunjuk ke arah belakang. Mereka melihat ke arah Tao yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Dia Tao."

"Dia tampan, tapi pendiam sekali. Wajahnya juga menakutkan." Kata seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang kalau tidak salah namanyaYoona.  
"Benar, sepertinya dia orang yang kasar. Ucap gadis berambut hitam ikal yang memakai hairband. Seingatnya namanya Jessica.

"Tidak. Dia baik kok." Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Tao. Lima orang di hadapannya menatapnya bingung.

"Hanya saja isi sebuah buku tertutup sampulnya."

Tao merasa jengah melihat Kyungsoo yang di tempeli oleh siswi-siswi yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Matanya mencoba melihat ke sudut kelas yang lain. Ada beberapa siswa yang sedang mengobrol di belakang, ada juga yang sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah lain, dahinya mengkerut bingung melihat seseorang siswi yang rambutnya diikat samping dam memakai kacamata minus yang besar.

'Dia terlihat aneh...' Bukan kacamatanya yang membuatnya terlihat aneh, tapi tatapannya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat aneh. Dia menatap seolah-olah sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik musuhnya. Dia terlihat cemas, seperti seseorang yang diincar oleh seorang psikopat.

Dia menulis sesuatu di ponselnya, sesekali melirik ke arah lain. Tak lama dia bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Tao menggedikkan bahunya cuek, lebih baik dia tidur. Tao menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Tetapi tetap saja ada yang terasa mengganjal di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, aku mau telur dadar punyamu. Punyaku sangat asin."

"Ambil saja. Kau mau Tao?"

"Hm." Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing atas sikap Tao, dia memotong telur dadar dengan sumpitnya. Kemudian menyuapkannya pada Tao. Tao pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi tidak terlihat di wajah datarnya. Saat ini mereka bertiga duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Saat istirahat tadi Shinji menjemput Kyungsoo di kelasnya, mengajaknya untuk memakan bekal mereka. Sejak SMP mereka selalu membawa bekal, irit. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah sambil menyeret Tao.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Sesekali mengobrol ringan. Kyungsoo tidak sengaja melirik ke atas gedung sekolah mereka yang berlantai tiga. Dia melihat ada seseorang diatap yang sedang melihat ke arah bawah. Dari sini tidak terlihat jelas wajahnya, tapi dia merasa kalau orang itu adalah seorang siswi karena rambutnya panjang. Kemudian dia berbalik dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.

"Kau lihat apa Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Shinji kemudian menunjuk ke arah atap gedung sekolah.

"Tadi aku melihat ada seseorang di atap."

"Mungkin ingin bunuh diri, hehehe." Canda Shinji. "Aku minta telur dadar lagi." Shinji mengarahkan sumpitnya ke kotak bekal milik Kyungsoo.

BRUK!

Terdengar suara debuman keras di dekat mereka. Sontak mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah suara, mata mereka membulat. Disana ada seorang siswi yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Tao berlari mendekati siswi tersebut, dia berjongkok di sampingnya. Dia memeriksa denyut nadi siswi itu, tapi ternyata siswi berambut panjang itu sudah meninggal. Kemudian menoleh ke arah dua orang di belakangnya.

"Panggil polisi dan ambulans! Cepat!" Perintah Tao. Shinji yang sadar dari keterkejutannya segera mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menghubungi polisi. Tao menyadari bahwa ekspresi Kyungsoo terlihat ketakutan, matanya enggan menatap mayat siswi tersebut. Tao beranggapan kalau Kyungsoo phobia terhadap mayat atau darah.

"Kyungsoo, tolong kabari pihak sekolah." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Kyungsoo meninggalkan tempat yang mulai didatangi banyak siswa. Tao berdiri memperhatikan mayat siswi itu, sepertinya dia kenal. 'Bukankah dia siswi dengan tatapan aneh tadi?' Pikir Tao. 'Bunuh diri?' Tao menginjak sesuatu, kemudian memungutnya. 'Apa ini? Kenapa ada pena disini?'

Tao mendongak ke atas, kemudian melihat mayat itu dengan seksama.

'Bukan, ini pembunuhan.' Tao menatap tajam kerumunan siswa yang mulai ramai.

'Dan pembunuhnya ada di sini.'

.

.

.

Suara sirine terdengar di sebuah sekolah di Seoul. Murid-murid mengerubungi sesosok mayat yang ditutupi kain putih. Garis polisi terpasang di sekitar lokasi kejadian, mencegah terjadinya hal yang tidak diinginkan. Seorang polisi muda membuka sedikit kain putih yang menutupi mayat itu. Kemudian menulis sesuatu di buku kecil berwarna hitam. Dia berdiri kemudian menatap sosok pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau benar Tao, ini pembunuhan. Aku sudah meminta bantuan si Yoda itu untuk mencari orang yang terakhir bersamanya."

"Hm." Balas Tao singkat. Suho menghela napas, sikap adiknya tidak pernah berubah.

"Hyung, aku sudah mengumpulkan tiga teman korban yang diduga sebagai tersangka." Seorang polisi jangkung berjalan ke arah mereka. Suho mengangguk.

"Yo! Panda! Lama tidak jumpa!" Tao memutar kedua matanya jengah.

"Kau seorang polisi Chanyeol. Bersikaplah yang seharusnya." Suho menasehati Chanyeol yang kelewat hiperaktif. Chanyeol hanya nyengir. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah ada orang lain yang bersamamu saat korban terjatuh?" Tanya Suho kepada Tao.

"Ada, dua orang. Tapi seorang lagi pergi ke kelasnya karena phobia melihat darah. Yang seorang lagi menemaninya." Jawab Tao, Suho mengangguk.

"Siapa nama korban hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat mayat itu. Suho memeriksa catatannya.

"Kim Hyun Mi, 15 tahun, siswi kelas 1.2, yatim piatu, tinggal bersama bibinya yang sering menyiksanya. Diperkirakan meninggal pukul 10:45." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dia bunuh diri?"

"Bukan, dia dibunuh. Jangan tertipu dengan laporan kalau dia disiksa oleh bibinya."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Dibunuh?" Tanyanya tidak percaya. Suho membuka kain yang menutupi kepala mayat tersebut. Kemudian menunjuk lehernya.

"Lihatlah, ada bekas memerah di lehernya. Dan bekas ini masih baru, kemungkinan besar dia dicekik sampai lemas karena kekurangan udara. Kemudian di lempar ke bawah dari atap." Chanyeol memperhatikan leher mayat itu, terlihat bekas memerah yang agak pudar. Kerah bajunya sedikit kusut, rambut sangat berantakan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mengintrogasi ketiga pelaku." Chanyeol berjalan menjauh. Disusul Suho , mereka harus membiarkan para petugas forensik membawa mayat korban untuk diotopsi. Tapi belum selangkah Suho pergi, tangannya ditarik oleh Tao. Suho menatap bingung pada Tao.

"Hyung, cincin yang dia gunakan terlihat aneh." Tao menunjuk cincin yang digunakan korban, Suho memperhatikan cincin itu. Ada sesuatu seperti kertas yang terselip di cincin itu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Suho menghentikan para petugas forensik yang akan membawa mayat korban. Suho memakai sarung tangan karet dan mulai mengambil cincin yang terpasang di jari manis korban. Agak sulit karena cincinnya kekecilan. Setelah lepas, dia menemukan kertas kecil yang terselip di cincin itu, kemudian membukanya.

2.1 6.2 4.1 3.2 5.3

Tao yang membaca tulisan di kertas itu mengangkat satu alisnya, kemudian menatap Suho yang juga terlihat sama bingungnya.

"Apa artinya ini?"

"Entahlah, hyung juga bingung."

"Apa ini pesan yang ditinggalkan korban?"

"Mungkin saja." Suho menatap mayat yang dimasukkan ke dalam ambulans. "Mungkin saja dia sudah tahu." Tao juga menatap mobil ambulans yang mulai melaju dari area sekolah.

"Benar... Dia sudah tahu bahwa dirinya diincar."

.

.

.  
Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah SMA yang menjadi tempat terjadinya kasus pembunuhan. Dia heran kenapa manusia membunuh sesama manusia, padahal memenuhi hidup sendiri saja sulit, kenapa harus ditambah dengan mencari masalah dengan orang lain. Dia bersiul sambil memeriksa berkas data tentang para tersangka.

"Lama tidak bertemu Yeol." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, melihat seorang pria berdimple yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Lay hyung!" Chanyeol memeluk pria dihadapannya, pria itu juga membalas big hug dari sahabat lamanya. "Lama tidak bertemu Lay hyung! Ternyata kau sedang magang di sekolah ini!? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku!?" Cerocos Chanyeol setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. Lay hanya tertawa pelan.

"Maaf, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Baik hyung, aku dan Suho hyung sedang memeriksa kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi."

"Kalian polisi?" Lay membelalakkan matanya.

"Bukan, tukang sayur. Sudah tahu bertanya lagi." Chanyeol memasang wajah -_- "Kau kan sudah tahu kalau kami berdua bercita-cita menjadi polisi. Kau bahkan bisa melihat seragam yang kupakai hyung"

"Ah iya, aku lupa." Chanyeol hanya bisa tepok jidat, sifat pelupa Lay belum hilang rupanya. Chanyeol bingung bagaimana caranya Lay bisa mendapatkan gelar sarjana pendidikan.

"Lay!" Teriak Suho melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Suho memeluk Lay yang membalas pelukan Suho. "Lama tidak bertemu, kau terlihat makin tinggi saja."

"Kau yang terlihat makin pendek Joonmyeon." Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Dimana Tao? Kudengar dia yang menjadi saksi saat siswi itu jatuh?" Tanya Lay yang tidak melihat kungfu panda itu.

"Tao sedang memanggil dua orang lagi. Mereka bertiga adalah saksinya." Jelas Suho. Lay mengangguk. "Nah, itu mereka." Dari kejauhan terlihat dua sosok pemuda dengan tinggi yang berbeda jauh.

"Katanya dua orang Tao, yang seorang lagi mana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang hanya melihat seorang siswa mungil yang dibawa Tao.

"Dia pulang duluan karena Ibunya dibawa ke rumah sakit." Kemudian Tao menatap Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo, ini hyungku, Suho. Kalau tiang listrik itu namanya Chanyeol." Tao memperkenalkan mereka, tanpa peduli tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Salam kenal, namaku Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, yang mampu membuat mereka yang melihatnya terpesona.

"Umm, maaf?" Suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan mereka.

"Ehem." Lay berdehem singkat, "Ada yang harus aku lakukan, jadi titip muridku ya." Lay berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo, mengelus kepalanya lembut, "Terutama murid manisku ini, jaga dia panda." Kemudian Lay berjalan menjauhi mereka. Meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih terdiam dan Kyungsoo yang memerah.

Tanpa sadar tangan mereka bertiga terkepal melihat wajah manis itu semakin panas, Suho mengajak mereka untuk pergi ke ruang konseling. Tempat mereka akan mengintrogasi ketiga tersangka.

Tersangka Pertama: Han Yoo Jin Kekasih Korban

Seorang pemuda tampan duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Suho yang duduk sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptop hitam. Dibelakangnya Chanyeol berdiri bertugas untuk menanyakan hal yang berkaitan dengan korban. Tao dan Kyungsoo berdiri di sudut ruangan memperhatikan dengan baik. Tao memegang handycam merekam proses introgasi.

"Apa yang anda lakukan pukul 10 pagi?" Tanya Chanyeol memulai introgasi. Pemuda tampan bernama Yujin menatap Chanyeol dengan mata merahnya. Sepertinya dia habis menangis.

"Aku berada di kelas, aku mencoba menghubungi Hyunmi hampir setengah jam, tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Lalu aku mendengar ada seorang siswi yang bunuh diri, saat itu perasaanku sudah tidak enak. Dan ternyata firasatku benar, mayat itu adalah Hyunmi, aku tidak percaya dia bunuh diri! Pasti dia tidak bunuh diri! Aku yakin itu!" Melihat Yujin yang mulai emosi dengan air mata mengalir membuat Kyungsoo iba, dia mendekati Yujin dan mengelus pundaknya. Yujin menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, dia menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin kalau kekasihmu itu tidak bunuh diri?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Yujin menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Tadi pagi Hyunmi mengatakan padaku, kalau dia merasa terancam. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakainya. Dia juga sering mendapat teror beberapa minggu ini."

"Teror seperti apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Yujin kembali menatap Chanyeol, tangannya tidak sadar meremas tangan mungil milik Kyungsoo. Tiga orang yang melihatnya menjadi berang.

"Dia sering mendapat pesan ancaman, satu paket yang isinya bangkai kucing, dia tidak membuka paketnya, tapi dia sangat ketakutan hanya mencium baunya, mau tidak mau akulah yang harus menguburkan mayat kucing itu. Bahkan yang lebih parah rumahnya dibobol dan seluruh perabotan rumahnya di rusak."

"Itu sih keterlaluan." Komentar Suho. Suho mengetik sesuatu di laptop, kemudian menatap Yujin. "Baiklah, kau boleh keluar. Terima kasih atas keterangannya."

Yujin mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu diantar oleh Kyungsoo. "Tunggu!" Tangan Yujin menggenggam kenop pintu saat mendengar suara Suho. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?" Suho menunjukkan cincin perak milik Hyunmi.

"Itu cincin keberuntungan Hyunmi, aku memberikannya saat ulang tahunnya. Dia selalu memakai cincin itu kemanapun dia pergi di jari kelingkingnya." Yujin berucap lirih.

"Kalau begitu aku kembalikan."

"Tidak usah, simpan saja cincin itu, aku yakin cincin itu pasti akan membantu. Karena cincin itu adalah keberuntungan." Ucap Yujin sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hmm... Alibinya kurang jelas, tapi kita bisa menanyakannya kepada teman sekelasnya." Ucap Suho sambil mengetik beberapa kalimat.

Tersangka Kedua: Kim Soo Eun Teman Korban Sekaligus Mantan Kekasih Yoo Jin

"Aku sedang berada di kantin saat itu. Kemudian aku mendengar keributan di luar, aku pergi keluar meninggalkan setengah mangkuk ramyeon. Saat sudah sampai di luar aku malah melihat mayat Hyunmi." Seorang siswi berambut merah dengan seragam sekolah yang press body duduk dengan gaya anggunnya. Kyungsoo bahkan menatap iritasi gadis itu.

'Pakaiannya terlalu ketat, seperti itukah gaya berpakaian gadis SMA jaman sekarang?' Kira-kira itulah yang ada di pikiran polos Kyungsoo. Sementara tiga orang yang lain bersikap biasa saja.

"Lalu, apa hubungan anda dengan korban?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hyunmi adik kelasku, kami hanya berteman biasa. Dia sering mengirimiku pesan kalau dia sering diteror. Kupikir dia hanya berimajinasi saja setelah menonton film horor bersama Yujin sebulan yang lalu." Sooeun menyilangkan kaki kanannya, membuat rok pendeknya sedikit tersingkap. Kyungsoo hampir berteriak takut, takut melihat hal mengerikan yang lebih parah lagi. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk melihat Suho atau Chanyeol.

"Kudengar anda adalah mantan kekasih Yujin."

"Memang, kami bertengkar karena ada email yang menuliskan kalimat romantis untuk Yujin. Setelah kami putus tak lama dia jadian dengan Hyunmi, kupikir email itu darinya. Tapi ternyata bukan. Karena dia tidak memilikinya."

"Lalu apakah anda tahu sesuatu tentang ini?" Suho menunjukkan cincin milik Hyunmi.

"Seingatku Hyunmi pernah menunjukkannya padaku, dia bilang 'Eonni, cincin ini cantik sekali di jariku yang kecil ini kan?' Dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Hanya karena jari kelingkingku besar dia mengejekku."

Tersangka Ketiga: Choi Cheonsa Sahabat Korban

Gadis manis yang memakai cardigan warna cream mengelap sisa air mata dengan sapu tangan merah muda. "Saat itu aku sedang berada di kamar mandi, saat keluar dari kamar mandi aku mendengar kabar ada seorang siswi yang bunuh diri. Ternyata itu Hyunmi. Aku tidak percaya dia pergi secepat itu, padahal baru tadi pagi kami bertemu." Cheonsa mengelap air matanya yang kembali mengalir.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Hyunmi?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Hyunmi merasa ada seseorang yang menerornya. Dia ketakutan saat menerima paket berisi bangkai kucing, akhirnya dia memintaku untuk menginap dirumahnya."

"Begitu, lalu apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang cincin ini?" Suho menunjukkan cincin perak Hyunmi.

"Cincin itu, tadi dia sempat bilang padaku kalau dia ingin membelikan cincin yang sama untuk Yujin. Tapi aku meledeknya dengan mengatakan, 'Kalian terlihat seperti orang yang tunangan.' Dan dia hanya tertawa."

.

.

.

"Alibi mereka semua jelas, Yujin memang berada dikelas saat kejadian, Sooeun berada di kantin, dan beberapa siswi melihat Cheonsa baru keluar dari kamar mandi." Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kasus ini lumayan rumit. Hari sudah mulai sore, tapi Tao dan Kyungsoo masih berada di sekolah sebagai saksi.

"Ini membuatku depresi!" Chanyeol menjedukkan kepalanya di meja. Mereka sedang beristirahat di kelas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memeriksa rekaman introgasi tadi, Tao sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Belum lagi tentang kode yang ditinggalkan korban." Suho mengamati secarik kertas kecil, deretan angka itu sangat membuatnya pusing. Dia juga meletakkan pena yang ditemukan Tao tadi. Korban sudah tahu kalau dia sedang diincar, jadi pasti korban tahu siapa pelakunya. Dia menulis pesan itu sebelum ditemukan oleh pelaku. Korban juga pasti mengenal pelakunya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Suho.

"Boleh kulihat hyung?" Pinta Kyungsoo, Suho memberikan kertas itu kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memperhatikan kertas kecil di tangannya, kemudian memperhatikan rekaman lagi. Ada beberapa hal yang dapat disimpulkan.

Hyunmi tidak memiliki email, Hyunmi diteror, Hyunmi memakai cincin di jari kelingking. Tunggu dulu. Hyunmi tidak memiliki email?

"Hyung, apa ponsel milikmu masih keyboard numerik?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Suho, Suho mengangguk. "Boleh pinjam sebentar?" Suho mengerutkan kening, tapi tetap memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha! Ponselmu sama kunonya denganmu hyung!" Ledek Chanyeol. Suho berubah murung. 'Benarkah aku sekuno itu?'

Kyungsoo membuka aplikasi pesan, mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

Angka 2, angka 1. Tidak.

Kyungsoo memutar otak.

Angka 2, ada satu. Angka 6, ada dua. Angka 4, ada satu. Angka 3, ada dua. Angka 5, ada tiga.

"Aku tahu siapa pelakunya!" Teriak Kyungsoo girang sontak semua yang ada disana menoleh ke arahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, kemudian menunjukkan apa yang dia temukan pada mereka. Tiga pasang mata membulat sempurna. Ternyata ada musuh dalam selimut. .

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

Hai! Makasih ya yang udah mau baca ^^

Biar crime-nya kerasa(padahal maksa) ada kasus yang harus dipecahkan oleh Kyungie tersayang, kalian tahu siapa pelakunya? Yang tahu nanti kujadikan salah satu tokoh disini. Hayo, siapa yang bisa? Kyungie bisa tuh tahu siapa pelakunya


	6. Chapter 6

WILD ROSE

Cast: Do Kyungsoo!main  
All Member Exo  
Min Dae Shin/Shinji (OC)  
Yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but the story and OC is mine!

•

•

• ~Lyla Angelica's present~ •

•

Warning! BoyxBoy!

•

Dont like dont read!

•

I WARNED YOU

•

"Kyungsoo, kau yakin dia pelakunya?" Suho menatap ragu pada Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum.

"Tentu hyung, lagipula keterangannya aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Lihat saja rekaman ini."

Mereka mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, memperhatikan rekaman ulang proses introgasi.

"Apa yang aneh Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menurutnya rekaman itu biasa saja. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Begini..." Kyungsoo mulai menjelaskan analisisnya. Ketiga orang mendengarkan cerita si mungil dengan seksama.

.

.

.

"Pak, ada apa lagi? Kami sudah memberikan keterangan yang jelas bukan?"

"Betul pak, sekarang hampir malam, orangtua kami pasti cemas."

"Aku harus pulang dan membantu ibu di toko."

Ketiga orang siswa yang diduga sebagai tersangka tengah protes terhadap polisi yang menahan mereka untuk pulang.

"Maaf harus menahan kalian lebih lama. Tapi kami sudah menemukan siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Suho bijak. Ketiga orang di hadapannya membelalakkan mata.

"Benarkah? Lalu pelakunya siapa?" Tanya Yujin cepat.

"Tidak seru kalau kukatakan sekarang. Pertama Yujin." Suho menatap Yujin. "Sebagai seorang kekasih, Yujin tentu mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya dengan meneleponnya selama hampir setengah jam. Teman sekelasnya juga mengatakan kalau Yujin terus berada di kelasnya. Tapi bisa saja Yujin sebenarnya menelepon seseorang untuk membunuh kekasihnya sendiri." Suho beralih ke arah Sooeun.

"Kemudian Sooeun-" Perkataan Suho terpotong oleh dering ponselnya. Dia meminta izin kepada semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Kemudian Chanyeol menggantikan Suho yang menerima panggilan dari seseorang.

"Ehem." Chanyeol berdehem, "Sooeun adalah kakak kelas Hyunmi dan berhubungan baik dengannya meski berpacaran dengan mantan kekasihnya. Saat kejadian Sooeun berada di kantin, tapi bisa saja saat itu Sooeun menyelinap keluar untuk membunuh Hyunmi. Mengingat bahwa kantin pasti sangat penuh dan sulit untuk mengingat siapa saja yang masuk ataupun keluar kantin." Chanyeol kini beralih kepada Cheonsa.

"Terakhir Cheonsa, sahabat Hyunmi. Seorang sahabat pasti sangat sedih saat mengetahui sahabatnya meninggal. Saat kejadian Cheonsa baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi."

"Jadi alibi kalian jelas, tapi kami menemukan kejanggalan dari keterangan salah satu dari kalian."

Tao memperlihatkan cincin perak milik Hyunmi. "Dan cincin ini adalah kuncinya." Tao maju selangkah, kini dia berada di hadapan ketiga tersangka yang mulai berkeringat dingin karena aura intimidasi Tao. "Apakah kalian melihat seseorang atau sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Setahuku tidak." Jawab Yujin. Mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh."

"Sama, aku tidak melihat seseorang yang aneh." Sooeun dan Cheonsa sependapat. Tao menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, kalian tidak akan menemukan seseorang yang aneh."  
Tao menatap tajam seseorang diantara mereka. "Karena seseorang yang aneh itu adalah kau..." Tao menunjuk seseorang itu. "Cheonsa, kaulah yang membunuh Hyunmi, sahabatmu sendiri."

Yujin dan Sooeun menatap tidak percaya pada Cheonsa, Cheonsa terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

"Ap- tunggu dulu! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Cheonsa yang membunuh Hyunmi!" Yujin berteriak dengan wajah horor. Sooeun juga menatap Cheonsa yang masih menunduk.

"Cheonsa... Benarkah itu?" Tanya Sooeun. Cheonsa diam.

"Cheonsa yang membunuh Hyunmi, dia juga yang meneror Hyunmi selama ini. Cheonsa memanggil Hyunmi ke atap, mencekiknya lalu mendorong Hyunmi. Dia secepat mungkin berlari ke kamar mandi, letak kamar mandi cukup dekat dengan tangga menuju atap. Jadi dia bisa bersembunyi disana dan berpura-pura keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mendengar keributan." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi, apa buktinya kalau Cheonsa pelakunya?" Tanya Yujin. Tao mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil yang bertuliskan angka.

"Pesan angka ini ditinggalkan oleh korban, korban menulisnya sebelum bertemu pelaku. Kemudian menyelipkan kertas ini di cincin, karena cincin ini cukup besar di jari kelingkingnya, Hyunmi memasang cincin di jari manis supaya kertasnya tidak jatuh. Karena Hyunmi mengenakan cincin di jari manis saat bertemu pelaku, tentu saja pelaku mengetahui letak cincin terakhir. Dan Cheonsa mengatakan 'Kalian seperti orang tunangan saja.' Karena itulah dia mengetahui kalau cincin itu ada di jari manis korban."

"Selain itu, Hyunmi menemui Yujin pagi hari sebelumnya. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan lama mengobrol mengingat mereka sepasang kekasih. Dan Hyunmi tidak akan sempat untuk menemuimu yang berjauhan kelasnya, sementara kelas Yujin ada di sebelah kelasnya." Tambah Chanyeol. "Memangnya apa arti dari angka itu?" Kali ini Sooeun yang bertanya.

"Kyungsoo, kau bisa menjelaskannya kepada mereka." Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo untuk maju ke hadapan mereka.

"Hyunmi tidak memiliki email, kemungkinan besar ponsel yang digunakan olehnya masih ponsel dengan keyboard numerik." Kyungsoo mengotak-atik ponsel model lama yang di pinjamnya dari seorang polisi tua, kemudian membuka aplikasi pesan. "Buka pesan, lalu tekan sesuai nomornya, 2, 66, 4, 33, 555. Inilah artinya." Kyungsoo menunjukkan ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya kepada tiga orang itu.

ANGEL

"Angel atau yang berarti malaikat, itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa pembunuhnya adalah Cheonsa."

"Aku tidak percaya! Tidak mungkin itu kau kan Cheonsa? Kau adalah sahabatnya!" Teriak Yujin. Yujin masih tidak percaya kalau kekasihnya dibunuh oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ada bukti yang mendukung jika kau tetap tidak percaya." Suho memasuki ruangan, "Petugas forensik menemukan helaian rambut panjang berwarna coklat madu di jari maupun pakaian korban. Rambut Hyunmi berwarna hitam, rambut Sooeun berwarna merah. Hanya Cheonsa yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat." Jelas Suho. "Mungkin rambut itu tertinggal saat Hyunmi melawan Cheonsa, dan mungkin juga di pakaian Cheonsa terdapat rambut milik Hyunmi."

"Cheonsa, apakah itu benar?" Tanya Yujin ragu.

"Benar." Bisik Cheonsa. "Aku pelakunya." Pengakuan Cheonsa membuat Yujin dan Sooeun sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu Cheonsa?"

"Karena aku iri padanya. Dia selalu menjadi yang terbaik, dia disayang oleh paman dan bibinya. Meski bibinya kasar, tapi bibinya sangat perhatian padanya. Kami sama-sama tidak memiliki ayah, tapi Hyunmi lebih beruntung dariku karena dia tidak memiliki ayah tiri pemabuk." Suara Cheonsa serak karena menahan tangis. "Hyunmi selalu menjadi perhatian semua orang, bahkan dia menjadi kekasihmu Yujin. Padahal selama ini aku menaruh hati padamu." Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Cheonsa.

"Aku yang mengirim email romantis itu padamu, aku yang membuat kalian bertengkar,aku yang seharusnya menjadi kekasihmu, tapi Hyunmi lagi-lagi mendapatkannya. Aku iri padanya, karena itulah aku menerornya." Cheonsa jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin. "Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya, aku emosi karena dia mengatakan padaku untuk menghentikan semua ini. Saat sadar aku sudah melihatnya bersimbah darah dibawah..." Tangisan Cheonsa semakin keras. "Aku adalah sahabat yang tidak berguna... Maafkan aku Hyunmi..."

Keadaan hening sesaat, Kyungsoo maju ke hadapan Cheonsa memegang lengannya lembut. Membantunya untuk berdiri. "Bangunlah. Hyunmi akan sedih jika melihatmu begini." Cheonsa bangkit berdiri sambil menatap bingung pada Kyungsoo dengan mata merahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Seorang sahabat pasti akan memaafkan sahabatnya. Meski hatinya sudah disakiti, namun dihati kecilnya pasti dia tidak akan bisa membenci sahabatnya. Kenangan indah bersama sahabat perlahan mengalahkan rasa benci itu sendiri." Cheonsa tersenyum, benar. Bagaimanapun juga Hyunmi adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah dia miliki. Perkataan Kyungsoo seolah menohok Tao. Dia jadi ingat sahabatnya yang berkhianat, Tao memang membencinya tapi hati kecilnya masih mengharapkan orang itu kembali menjadi sahabatnya.

"Sekarang, kau harus berdoa pada Tuhan dan memohon agar kesalahanmu pada Hyunmi dimaafkan." Suara Kyungsoo menjadi penutup kasus pembunuhan di bawah langit jingga.

.

.

.

"Selamat tuan Park, anda dan tuan Kim berhasil memecahkan kasus dengan cepat."

"Ah, itu karena dibantu oleh dua orang siswa yang menjadi saksi." Chanyeol tersenyum creepy mendapat pujian dari para rekan kerja sesama polisi. Kasus pembunuhan kali ini selesai dengan cepat karena bantuan dari Kyungsoo dan Tao, terutama Kyungsoo yang menggunakan otak encer miliknya untuk memecahkan kode angka. Ngomong-ngomong dimana makhluk imut itu?

"Chanyeol hyung!" Panjang umur. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo berdiri didepannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena berlari.

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong kembalikan ponsel ini ke pemiliknya, katakan aku mengucapkan terima kasih." Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponsel yang dipegangnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Suho hyung dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo karena tidak melihat Suho sedari mereka keluar dari ruang konseling. Tao juga menghilang.

"Mungkin sedang bersama Tao, tadi kulihat mereka sedang berbicara saat keluar dari ruang konseling." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengingat-ingat. Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian dia merasa aneh.

"Astaga! Aku meninggalkan tas di kelas!" Mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu, kedua tangannya menempel di pipi bulatnya. Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat wajah lucu Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus ke kelas dulu hyung." Kyungsoo berbalik berniat pergi ke kelasnya, sebelum seseorang menarik tangannya. Kyungsoo menoleh melihat orang yang menarik tangannya. Ternyata itu Chanyeol yang mendekatkan wajahnya. Tunggu, apa?

CHU~

Chanyeol mencium sudut bibirnya, tidak sampai mengenai bibirnya, tapi cukup membuat Kyungsoo membeku. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga kanan Kyungsoo.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku baby Soo~" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara beratnya tepat di telinga Kyungsoo yang memerah. Kyungsoo refleks menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol dan menutup telinga kanannya. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah. Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil patroli. Tidak menyadari adanya pria berpipi chubby yang melihatnya sedari tadi. Pria itu meremas kaleng minuman ringan yang dipegangnya hingga remuk tidak berbentuk. "Awas kau Chanyeol berengsek..." Bisiknya berbahaya. Kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, membuang asal kaleng yang sudah hancur itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan di lorong sekolah yang mulai gelap, setelah mengambil tas miliknya dia berencana langsung pulang dan berendam air hangat. Ternyata memecahkan kasus sangat melelahkan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Suho dan Chanyeol yang setiap hari harus menyelesaikan kasus seperti ini.

BLUSH

Entah kenapa wajahnya memanas mengingat Chanyeol, dia jadi teringat kejadian di dekat gerbang sekolah tadi. Kyungsoo berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya dicium oleh Chanyeol. Mengingat hal itu membuat wajahnya semakin memanas saja.

"Tidak bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu sebentar untukku hyung?!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya dia mendengar suara Tao yang sedang membentak seseorang.

"...mengertilah Tao."

Samar-samar dia juga mendengar suara Suho. Apa mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar? Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati persimpangan lorong yang menuju kantin. Dia melongokkan sedikit kepalanya, ternyata ada Tao dan Suho yang berdiri berhadapan. Wajah Tao seperti sedang menahan tangisnya, sementara Suho seperti sedang memelas.

"Hyung minta maaf padamu Tao..."

"Hyung selalu mengatakannya setiap saat! Hyung tidak pernah punya waktu untukku!" Tao membentak Suho dengan suaranya yang agak bergetar. Mengeluarkan emosi yang selama ini dipendam.

"Tao..."

"Hyung selalu sibuk, jarang dirumah. Setiap kali aku membuka mata kau tidak pernah ada dirumah. Bahkan sampai aku tidur pun kau tidak ada dirumah." Suara Tao makin lemah, dan Kyungsoo bersumpah kalau Tao terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini. Berbeda dengan Tao yang biasanya dia kenal. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang membutuhkan orangtuanya, sama sepertinya enam tahun yang lalu.

"Tao... Maafkan hyung..." Suho memeluk Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya, membiarkan Tao menangis di pundaknya. Hatinya mencelos mendengar ucapan Tao. Ternyata dia sekejam itu membiarkan Tao kesepian.

"Aku takut kau melupakanku seperti mereka hyung... Aku membutuhkanmu..." Bisik Tao disela tangisannya. Suho mempererat pelukannya, sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

Kyungsoo mengusap air mata yang menggantung di sudut matanya. Ternyata Tao bersikap dingin pada semua orang karena dia hanya perlu kasih sayang dari orang terdekatnya.

"Ternyata Tao juga sama sepertiku..." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya. Hampir saja dia menjerit dan memukul kepala orang yang menariknya jika tidak melihat siapa yang menariknya.

"Lay songsaenim?"

"Tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang lain." Lay menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari tempat Suho dan Tao.

"Ma, maaf saem. Apa yang saem lakukan disini?"

"Panggil hyung saja jika diluar jam sekolah, aku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil saem. Aku mengambil ponselku yang ketinggalan."

'Masih muda tapi pelupa.' Pikir Kyungsoo dengan wajah -_-

"Ayo, sudah hampir malam. Kudengar sekolah agak menakutkan saat gelap." Refleks Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Lay yang sedari tadi tidak terlepas. Lay tersenyum lebar merasakan betapa mungilnya dan lembutnya tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangannya. #Lay modussss.

"Sa, maksudku hyung, Suho hyung dan Tao bersaudara ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mereka saudara tiri, kenapa? Apa karena wajah mereka tak ada miripnya sama sekali?" Jawab Lay sambil melihat Kyungsoo dengan memperlihatkan dimplenya yang manis.

"Eum, mereka sama sekali tak mirip. Tapi kelihatannya Tao sangat menyayangi Suho hyung."

"Tao anak yatim di usia enam tahun, dia sangat memerlukan figur seorang ayah, karena itulah dia sangat menyayangi Suho. Menurutnya Suho adalah sosok kakak dan ayah yang sangat dia perlukan. Apalagi orangtuanya berada diluar kota karena urusan bisnis."

Tanpa sadar keduanya sudah sampai diluar gedung.

"Tao pasti dulu anak yang manja dan manis."

"Memang, dia sangat manja, egois, kekanakan, tapi dia manis dan imut." Lay tersenyum mengingat Tao saat dia masih kecil. Lay melihat ke arah gerbang, sekilas ada siluet seseorang yang memakai topi hitam dan hoodie hitam. Lay melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari ke arah gerbang. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari. Tapi dia tidak melihat siapapun.  
"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada, sepertinya aku hanya salah lihat." Lay kembali menggandeng tangan mungil Kyungsoo. "Ayo, hyung antar pulang." Lay berjalan sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dengan polosnya Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Lay. Dibalik pohon, seseorang dengan topi dan hoodie hitam mengetik sesuatu di ponsel yang dipegangnya. Bibirnya tersenyum dan bergumam, "Sebentar lagi... Tunggu saja..."

Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan menjauh, tapi dengan sudut mata tajamnya dia melirik guru dan murid yang sedang berjalan bergandengan. "Maaf, tapi aku harus melakukannya..." Senyuman itu berubah miris.

.

.

.

.

.

"Telur, tepung, mentega, tofu, soba, saus tiram, kecap asin, yang terakhir susu. Oke, saatnya pulang." Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki menjauhi minimarket, hari sudah gelap. Setelah pulang dari sekolah Kyungsoo melihat isi kulkas hampir habis, jadi dia harus membeli sesuatu untuk mengisi kulkasnya. Kyungsoo melewati jalan yang sepi, dia mempercepat langkahnya. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kenapa terburu-buru manis?" Tuh kan...

"Bagaimana jika kau bermain dengan kami sebentar noona?" Tiga orang pemuda berandalan menghadang langkah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat takut, pasalnya tiga orang ini bertubuh besar. Sangat berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang mungil. Kyungsoo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di syal merah yang digunakannya. Matanya bergerak liar mencari jalan keluar atau juga seseorang. Tapi sialnya jalanan ini sangat sepi.

"Hei, ternyata gadis ini pemalu sekali. Pasti masih polos."

"Dan juga masih perawan." Salah seorang dari mereka berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup telinganya dan berusaha menghindar. Tapi ketiga orang itu sudah mengepungnya. Mereka salah mengira kalau Kyungsoo adalah perempuan.

"Ja, jangan ganggu aku!" Kyungsoo berharap suaranya sanggup menggertak mereka, tapi yag terdengar hanya suara lirih.

"Wow, jangan takut noona manis. Kita akan bersenang-senang ~" Salah satunya memegang tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Dia sudah pasrah, dia ingin mengatakan kalau dia adalah laki-laki. Namun rasa takut mengalahkannya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari kekasihku, brengsek!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka, mereka menoleh ke belakang. Seketika ketiga berandalan yang menggangu Kyungsoo berkeringat dingin. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya melihat pahlawan yang menolongnya.

"Kris hyung!" Kyungsoo berteriak senang.

"Jauhi kekasihku!" Sontak ketiga orang itu menjauhi Kyungsoo mendengar suara intimidasi Kris. Mereka lalu lari terbirit-birit.

"Maaf, kami tidak tahu kalau gadis itu kekasihmu Kris!"

Kris mendengus kasar melihat mereka pergi. Kemudian menatap Kyungsoo lembut. "Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam begini? Itu berbahaya." Kris mengambil alih tas plastik yang dibawa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membiarkan Kris mengambil tas belanjaannya. Dengan wajah agak merona Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap wajah tampan Kris.

"Hyung... Kenapa tadi mengatakan 'Kekasihku' ?"

"Ah, itu... Supaya mereka tidak mengganggumu lagi Soo." Kris menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh, begitu..." Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kris."Terima kasih sudah menolongku hyung." Kris hanya bergumam sebagai balasan.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" Tanya Kris tanpa melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan mata bulatnya.

"Tentu." Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar tidak buruk.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan di pinggir sungai Han. Kyungsoo tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak mereka tiba di tempat ini. Mau tidak mau Kris ikut tersenyum.

"Ini sangat indah hyung." Kyungsoo menatap langit malam dengan bintang bertaburan. Sinar rembulan yang terpantul dari permukaan sungai menambah kesan romantis.

"Memang sangat indah." 'Dan lebih indah lagi jika kau adalah kekasihku Soo.' Batin Kris. Mereka berjalan-jalan di pinggir sungai, membeli permen kapas, dan duduk-duduk dibawah pohon.

"Hyung, ayo pulang." Ajak Kyungsoo. Hari sudah sangat malam. Udara semakin dingin.

"Ayo, hyung akan mengantarmu." Kris bangun diikuti Kyungsoo, kemudian menggandeng tangannya. Membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Mata elangnya menatap tajam pohon yang tidak jauh dari mereka. 'Kenapa aku merasa Kyungsoo selalu diperhatikan?' Kris beralih menatap Kyungsoo. 'Apa jangan-jangan Kyungsoo selama ini diincar?' Kris melirik ke belakang, dia melihat siluet seseorang yang mengintip dari balik pohon.

'Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, apa yang diperbuat anak ini sampai-sampai dia diincar seperti ini?' Kris menatap wajah polos Kyungsoo, tapi tersimpan banyak rahasia dibalik wajah dan senyuman polos itu. 'Tapi intuisiku tidak pernah salah, aku yakin Kyungsoo dalam bahaya. Dia diincar.'

"Hyung, kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan seperti ini lagi ya."

"Iya, hyung akan dengan senang hati menemanimu." Kris melirik ke belakang lagi, tapi tidak ada seorangpun disana.

'Tapi siapa?'

Pertanyaan itu menjadi misteri untuk Kris. Dia berharap itu bukan 'Mereka'.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berjas hitam duduk dengan elegan di kursi kayu berukiran rumit. Ruangan itu didominasi warna hitam dengan hiasan bunga mawar hitam yang menambah kesan suram. Tangannya memegang segelas red wine, wajah tampannya sebagian ditutupi oleh topeng hitam, membuatnya terlihat misterius. Seorang lelaki yang juga memakai topeng dengan bunga mawar hitam disudutnya memasuki ruangan remang itu.

"Saya datang melapor bos." Pemuda itu berlutut di depan pria yang meminum red wine dengan elegan.

"Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Dia sudah remaja bos. Ini fotonya." Pemuda itu menyerahkan map berwarna kuning keemasan pada pria bertopeng itu.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi." Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Lanjutkan tugasmu M.D." Ucap pria itu, si pemuda terdiam sesaat di depan pintu yang terbuka.

"Tentu bos, akan kulakukan." Kemudian pintu itu tertutup rapat. Pria bertopeng membuka map dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa foto-foto seseorang. Diperhatikannya setiap foto, kemudian bibir itu tersenyum mengerikan. Dia meletakkan foto itu di atas meja. Dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Menatap bulan yang bersinar terang, menyinari sedikit ruangan itu.

"Maaf, tapi kau yang membuatku seperti ini sayang... Sekarang dia yang menanggung akibatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

Hai, terima kasih udah mau baca cerita absurdku ini^^

Bagi yang tau kalau pelakunya angel, itu adalah Cheonsa. Angel=Malaikat =Cheonsa  
Sudah mulai muncul clue yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu uri Kyungie nih. Maaf ya kalau updatenya lelet...


	7. Chapter 7

WILD ROSE

Cast: Do Kyungsoo!main  
All Member Exo  
Min Dae Shin/Shinji (OC)  
Yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but the story and OC is mine!

Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca and review ^^  
Maaf gak bisa bales atu-atu, kalo pairing Kyungsoo ama siapa Lyla sendiri bingung. Abisnya banyak yang pengen jadi couple uri Baby Kyungie, kan bingung -.-  
Mending Kyungie sama aku aja yok! #dihajar #dibuangkelaut  
Jadi kita serahkan saja kepada yang bersangkutan, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya. ^3^

Disini umur mereka berubah, untuk keperluan cerita ^^  
Maaf kalau update nya lambat, saya kan masih anak sekolahan minim uang jajan buat beli paket internet, udah wifi susah lagi... T_T Maklum, anak desa...

Ya udah, happy reading ^^ •

•

• ~Lyla Angelica's present~ •

•

Warning! BoyxBoy!

•

Dont like dont read!

•

I WARNED YOU

•

Kyungsoo berjalan mengelilingi taman kota, dirinya menikmati keindahan alam di sejuknya udara sore di hari sabtu ini. Kyungsoo bingung harus kemana lagi, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat tempat skate boarding. Saat sampai ditempat itu dia melihat banyak pemuda pemudi yang sedang asik bermain skateboard. Sayangnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat, dia tidak bisa main skateboard. Naik sepeda saja masih kesulitan.  
"AWASS!"

"KYAAA!"  
BRUK

"Aww... Sakit..." Kyungsoo meringis sakit saat dirinya ditabrak dan bokongnya mencium lantai.

"Aduh... Sakitnya... Maaf, ak-Kyungsoo?!"

Kyungsoo mendongak, ternyata ada seseorang diatasnya.

"Kyung, kau tidak kenapa-napa kan?"

Kyungsoo melongo, Baekhyun menganga. Mereka sadar akan posisi mereka yang you-know-what, intim. Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafas Kyungsoo yang menerpa wajahnya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"CIIIEEEEE..."

"SUIT! SUIT!"

"Hajar Baek! Hajar! Sebelum di embat orang!"

Teriakan nista dari teman-teman Baekhyun membuat mereka kembali pada kenyataan. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Suasana menjadi canggung diantara mereka, sementara orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu terus menggoda mereka.

"Err, kau sedang apa kemari Kyung?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ehm, aku hanya jalan-jalan saja."

"Oh... Apa kau mau bermain skateboard?"

"Aku tidak bisa Baek."

"Kalau begitu lihat aksi ku ini." Baekhyun mengambil skateboard bergambar tengkorak miliknya. Dia berlari cepat ke arena bermain dan menaiki skateboard. Baekhyun melakukan beberapa trik, membuat Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum. Ternyata Baekhyun mahir bermain skateboard seperti profesional.

"Wah! Kau hebat Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari pinggir arena. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menyeringai lebar, dia melakukan trik yang sulit. Kyungsoo semakin semangat meneriaki Baekhyun.

"Ternyata Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan trik hebatnya untuk kekasihnya ya."

"Lihat, kekasihnya manis sekali. Aku jadi iri..."

Pemuda pemudi yang melihat aksi Baekhyun hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat kehebatan Baekhyun bermain skateboard. Sementara para seme berdecak kagum melihat malaikat yang berada di pinggir arena.

"KYAAA! BAEKHYUN!" Lengkingan merdu Kyungsoo menjadi musik pengiring Baekhyun yang terjatuh karena gagal melakukan trik dengan posisi tidak elitnya, menungging.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baek?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lecet."

"Harusnya kau lebih hati-hati."

"Iya Kyung, kau ini cerewet sekali."

"Itu karena aku khawatir padamu pabbo." Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya. Kyungsoo khawatir sekali dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang 'nyungsep' tadi, jadi Kyungsoo menyeret Baekhyun ke pinggir dan mengobati lukanya. Baekhyun yang gemas dengan wajah Kyungsoo langsung saja mencubiti pipi itu.

"Ya ampun... Kau ini imut sekali Kyung."

"Hahit Haek!" Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar karena Baekhyun mencubit pipinya terlalu keras. Baekhyun melepas tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo, tapi kini tangannya berpindah ke pinggang Kyungsoo yang ramping seperti gadis. Di tariknya tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat, dan dipeluk dengan erat.

"Kyaa! Lepaskan Baek! Memalukan!"

"Tidak mau! Kau terlalu imut untuk dilepaskan begitu saja."

Kyungsoo memberontak dengan hebat, tapi Baekhyun malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Kyungsoo sudah hampir menangis karena malu, Baekhyun hampir menangis karena senang bisa memeluk tubuh malaikat manisnya ini. Orang-orang hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka. Seorang pemuda bertopi hitam dan menggunakan hoodie hitam yang berada diantara kerumunan itu hanya menatap datar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Kemudian dia bangkit dan meletakkan skateboardnya di lantai, kemudian menaikinya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu.

Hari favorit bagi semua orang. Termasuk makhluk mungil satu ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, tapi Kyungsoo masih duduk manis didepan televisi dengan setoples cookies coklat dipangkuannya. Setelah beres-beres rumah Kyungsoo bingung harus melakukan apa, jadinya dia hanya duduk menonton televisi. Dia malas keluar, dia takut akan berakhir seperti kemarin. Dipeluk terus oleh Baekhyun. Apalagi Baekhyun mengancam akan memeluk Kyungsoo jika mereka bertemu, tidak peduli dimana mereka. Alhasil dia memilih untuk berdiam di rumah.

"Ya ampun, berita hampir seminggu yang lalu masih ditayangkan." Komentar Kyungsoo saat membaca headline yang berjudul 'Pembunuhan seorang siswi di SMA ternama di Seoul.' Kasus itu sudah selesai lima hari yang lalu tapi masih ditayangkan sampai sekarang.

"Wah, Suho hyung masuk televisi." Kyungsoo melihat Suho dengan seragam polisi sedang diwawancarai oleh wartawan. Bicara tentang Suho, setelah ia melihat Tao dan Suho berbicara di lorong sekolah, Tao sedikit berubah. Tao lebih sering tersenyum, teman sekelasnya juga tidak takut lagi melihat wajah Tao. Karena Tao yang tersenyum sangat manis dan imut.

Kyungsoo mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, diambilnya ponsel hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kyungsoo melihat orang yang meneleponnya, 'Shinji is calling' tanpa pikir panjang diangkatnya telepon itu.

"Ya, ada apa Shinji?"

"Kyungsoo, bantu aku!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk membawa anjingnya berjalan-jalan, aku kerepotan membawa empat anjing sekaligus."

"Baiklah, tunggu aku."

"Cepatlah datang Kyung-JANGAN MAKAN SEPATUKU!"

PIP

Kyungsoo hanya bisa geleng kepala mendengar teriakan Shinji. Sebaiknya dia harus cepat ganti baju, kasian Shinji harus mengurus anjing-anjing nakal itu sendirian. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah melupakan ancaman Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo, aku tertolong."

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku suka anak anjing."

Kyungsoo mengelus kepala anjing kecil berbulu putih yang digendongnya. Shinji memiliki empat anak anjing. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai anak anjing, karena itulah dia sangat senang saat Shinji memintanya untuk mengajak mereka jalan-jalan.

"Ibu, kami pergi!" Teriak Shinji dari luar kedai ramen ibunya. Ibunya Shinji keluar dari dalam kedai dengan setumpuk mangkuk kotor ditangannya.

"Hati-hati sayang, hati-hati Kyungsoo!" Ibu Shinji melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar, membuat wajah cantiknya semakin cantik diusia yang memasuki kepala empat.

"Iya Ibu!" Shinji mengacungkan jempol ke arah Ibunya, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Ibu dan anak sama saja. Mereka berjalan menuju taman terdekat, Kyungsoo menuntun dua ekor puppy berwarna putih dan kuning keemasan. Sedangkan Shinji menuntun dua ekor berwarna hitam dan belang tiga (jingga, hitam, putih).

"Ibumu sudah sehat?"

"Sudah, dia hanya tidak boleh makan makanan yang berat ataupun makanan cepat saji. Atau lambungnya akan bermasalah lagi."

"Ibumu masih cantik dan kelihatan seperti kakakmu."

"Hahaha, aku yakin Ibumu juga cantik Kyungsoo."

"Terima kasih. Dia memang cantik."

Dari dalam kedai ramen, ada sepasang mata menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kasihan, tetapi bibirnya tersenyum sinis. "Anak yang malang..."

.

.

.

.

Shinji dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kursi taman, mengawasi anak-anak anjing yang asik bermain ditanah. Tak lama keempat anak anjing itu mendekati Shinji dan Kyungsoo. Mereka menatap Shinji dengan tatapan memelas, Shinji mengerti arti tatapan itu. Kemudian menyenggol sikut Kyungsoo yang asik bermain ponsel. Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu menatap Shinji dengan tatapan 'ada apa?' "Kyungsoo, kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan membeli makanan anjing, mereka kelihatan lapar." Shinji menatap anak-anak anjing yang mengeluarkan puppy eyes mereka. Kyungsoo juga menatap mereka.

"Hm, akan kutunggu disini. Jangan lama-lama ya."

Shinji pergi dengan membawa dua ekor bersamanya. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi taman dengan dua ekor lainnya yang sedang bergelung di kakinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengelus kepala dua ekor anak anjing yang manis itu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, ada seorang pemuda tan yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kai? Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku hanya mengajak meonggu jalan-jalan." Kai menunjuk seekor anjing berbulu coklat gelap yang entah kapan sedang bermain dengan dua ekor anjing milik Shinji. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Kai duduk disamping kanan Kyungsoo, tangan kirinya diletakkan di sandaran kursi taman tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo. #modus mulu ama baby Kyungie nih!

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Aku menemani temanku membawa anjingnya jalan-jalan."

"Ohh..."

Setelah itu hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan duluan. Tapi ada satu hal yang menganjal di hati Kyungsoo, dia ingin menanyakannya tapi dia takut perasaan Kai tersinggung.

"Kai..." Tapi akhirnya dia menanyakannya juga.

"Ya?" Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, menatap Kyungsoo yang menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Mmm, maaf jika aku menanyakan hal ini, tapi aku sangat penasaran tentang err... Hubunganmu dengan Tao. Kenapa saat itu kau berkelahi dengan Tao?"Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, dia takut Kai marah padanya.

"Itu cerita lama." Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai. Kai menatap lurus kedepan, menerawang masa lalunya. "Kami bersahabat saat SMP, tapi karena suatu hal, kami jadi bermusuhan." Kyungsoo terus menatap Kai, mencoba menelisik lebih jauh tentang masa lalu Kai.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Karena aku yang bodoh." Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya. "Ya, aku memang bodoh sehingga dengan mudah dimanfaatkan untuk mencelakai Tao." Kai tertawa hambar, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu menyedihkan. Dia menatap tiga ekor puppy yang sedang asik bermain.

"Sebagai atlet beladiri, Tao pasti memiliki musuh." Kyungsoo mendengarkan cerita Kai dengan seksama. "Dan musuhnya sangat licik untuk memanfaatkanku sebagai umpan. Mereka memaksaku untuk memanggil Tao ke belakang gedung tua, sementara aku yang sudah babak belur ditinggalkan begitu saja di gang sempit. Aku terlalu lemah untuk melawan mereka." Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang masih setia mendengarkan cerita Kai. "Tentu saja Tao dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka. Namun disitulah masalahnya bermula."

"Kenapa?"

"Dua hari kemudian aku mendengar Tao di drop out dari sekolah." Kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya. "Itu karena seseorang melaporkannya ke pihak sekolah kalau Tao membuat enam orang masuk ke rumah sakit. Padahal seminggu lagi kami akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan, tapi aku membuatnya harus menjalani masa hukuman selama setahun. Juga menghancurkan mimpinya menjadi atlet beladiri. Aku yang membuatnya berhenti dari beladiri, karena dia merasa bahwa beladiri akan membawanya pada masalah..."

"Sejak itulah aku tidak pernah bertemu Tao lagi, dan saat aku bertemu dengannya, dia menyebutku pengkhianat." Kai merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring, dengan paha Kyungsoo sebagai alas. "Tapi aku rasa itu pantas untuk teman tidak berguna sepertiku."

"Kai sudah mencoba meminta maaf?"

"Aku pernah mencoba, tapi gagal. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk meminta maaf. Rasa dendam Tao kepadaku lebih besar daripada rasa penyesalanku. Aku memang pengecut..." Kai menutup matanya, Kyungsoo mengelus rambut coklat milik Kai.

"Jangan bilang begitu... Kau sahabatnya bukan?" Kai membuka matanya, melihat senyuman manis Kyungsoo membuat perasaannya tenang.

"Tao pasti akan memaafkan sahabatnya sendiri. Katakanlah yang sebenarnya pada Tao, dia pasti akan mempercayaimu. Meskipun dia membencimu, aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu. Minta maaf padanya, dan katakan kalau kau ingin menjadi temannya lagi. Kalaupun dia tidak langsung menjawab, aku yakin dia akan mempertimbangkan hal itu." Kai terdiam, dia memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau membantumu." Kali ini Kai terdiam melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Terutama bibir merah mudanya yang membentuk hati, sangat mengganggu. 'Rasanya pasti manis.' Kkamjjong... Yadongmu kumat...

"Kai?" Lamunan Kai buyar mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum, dia mengambil tangan kanan Kyungsoo, dan menciuminya dengan mata tertutup. Mencoba meresapi aroma lembut yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo, bahkan dari tangannya sekalipun.

"Terimakasih Kyungie... Kau bagaikan malaikat..." Kyungsoo bersemu manis mendengar ucapan Kai yang masih asik mencium tangan kanannya. Mereka terdiam, masih dengan posisinya. Tak jauh dari mereka, seorang pemuda bertopi hitam mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Tatapannya sendu, menatap sesuatu yang dipegangnya. Dia menghela napas berat, kemudian benda itu disimpan dengan baik di saku celananya dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kai, ini apa?" Kai membuka matanya, Kyungsoo menunjuk gelang hitam putih yang dipakainya di tangan kiri. Kai tersenyum miris melihat benda itu, Kyungsoo melihat perubahan senyuman Kai.

"Ini kenang-kenangan aku dan Tao, kami memiliki gelang yang sama persis. Tapi mungkin dia sudah membuangnya."

"Boleh ku lihat?"

"Tentu." Kai melepas gelang itu, dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengamati gelang itu dengan seksama. Gelang itu terbuat dari rangkaian kayu berwarna selingan hitam dan putih, ditengahnya ada kayu yang cukup lebar dengan ukiran bertuliskan 'Friends'. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat Tao menggunakan gelang yang seperti ini, mungkin Tao hanya menyimpannya. Kyungsoo membalik gelang itu, tatapannya berubah sedih. Dia menatap Kai yang menutup matanya, kemudian mengelus rambut coklat Kai. Kyungsoo menatap gelang itu sekali lagi.

KAI&TAO

Ada ukiran nama mereka di balik gelang itu, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo sedih, melainkan tulisan kecil di bawahnya.

Best Friend 4Ever

Apakah perasaan dendam segitu hebatnya sehingga mampu mengubah kawan menjadi lawan?

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Shinji berjalan sambil sesekali mengobrol, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kedai ramen Shinji. Hari sudah lumayan panas, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang setelah membiarkan puppynya makan biskuit anjing yang dibeli Shinji. Kai sudah pergi duluan sebelum Shinji datang, jadi Kyungsoo tidak sempat memperkenalkan mereka.

"Shinji, ayo bantu Ibu. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang." Ibu Shinji berdiri didepan kedai dengan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Iya ibu, sebentar lagi aku akan membantu. Aku akan memasukkan mereka ke kandang dulu." Shinji menggiring keempat anak anjing melewati pintu belakang.

"Kyungsoo, ini oleh-oleh untukmu. Bibi baru membuatnya tadi." Ibu Shinji menyerahkan kotak itu, Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan mengucapkan terimakasih. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah pernah mencoba membantu Shinji si kedai ramen, tapi berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang hampir menjadi korban pelecehan oleh pria mesum yang tergoda dengan bagian belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan pulang, suasana cukup panas. Mungkin satu cup es krim sangat lezat di hari yang panas ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam tanpa bintang. Sangat gelap dan suram. Tapi bagi pria dengan topeng hitam yang duduk anggun di kursinya kegelapan adalah sahabatnya. Hidupnya dihiasi oleh warna hitam.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk."

"Bos, sebentar lagi akan ada transaksi dengan pejabat dari China."

"Baiklah, kau bisa keluar. Panggil M.D kemari."

"Baik Tuan." Pria ber tuxedo hitam membungkuk pada tuannya, kemudian keluar dari ruangan. Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda bertopeng hitam dengan hiasan bunga mawar hitam memasuki ruangan suram itu.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Sejauh ini baik bos."

"Bagus, jangan biarkan ada seorang pun yang menyentuhnya. Dia Milikku." Ujar pria bertopeng hitam dengan datar, menekan kalimat terakhir.

"Tentu."

"Kau bisa mengunjungi 'dia' seminggu lagi."

"Baik bos, terimakasih. Saya permisi." Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Pria bertopeng menelepon seseorang, "Siapkan semuanya, aku tidak ingin terjadi hal seperti dulu." Kemudian menutup telepon secara sepihak. Dia bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan temaram, ada hal yang harus dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu fokus dengan kegiatannya. Matanya meneliti setiap detail dari data yang dikirimkan. Bahkan tidak dipedulikan lagi seseorang yang memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Kau terlalu serius M.D"

"Keluar jika kau hanya ingin menggangguku Yongha."

"Wow, relax dude. Jangan terlalu emosi begitu."

M.D terdiam, dia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Yongha menatap datar rekannya yang selalu memakai topeng hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dia sendiri memakai topeng hitam dan biru yang menutup mata kirinya hingga pipinya.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau membohonginya?" Seketika M.D melirik tajam ke arah Yongha.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, tapi kau akan menjadi orang yang bertarung dengannya." Ucapan Yongha ada benarnya, dia memang selalu ingin dapat bertemu dengan masa lalunya itu. Tapi sekarang situasinya seperti ini.

"Entahlah... Mungkin sampai dia mengetahui semua tentangku."

"Kau tahu, dia seperti mawar putih. Tapi sangat rapuh. Sangat mudah untuk dipetik dan di nodai dengan warna hitam."

M.D menutup matanya, menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. "Sampai saat itu tiba, biarlah dia tetap menjadi mawar putih..." Bisiknya pelan. Yongha hanya diam.

"Dia terlalu suci untuk di nodai..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Senang bertransaksi dengan anda tuan M Black." Seorang pria tua berbadan gendut menyalami pria bertopeng dihadapannya. Mereka baru saja melakukan transaksi gelap di sebuah gudang tua tak terpakai. Pria tua itu menggenggam dua buah koper hitam berisi masing-masing satu miliar Won. Sementara pria bertopeng hitam itu mengamati sebuah pedang berukiran rumit digagangnya. Sarung pedangnya terbuat dari emas murni tempaan yang juga di ukir dengan rumit.

"Hmm, pedang ini lumayan ringan untuk di pegang." Pria bertopeng itu menimang-nimang pedang yang dipegangnya. Kemudian dikeluarkan dari sarungnya, menimbulkan suara bergesek yang membuat ngilu.

"Hmm... Ayo kita lihat seberapa tajam pedang ini." Pria itu tersenyum mengerikan, dia menatap sinis pria tua dihadapannya. "Mungkin kau adalah kelinci percobaan yang tepat untuk hal itu Mr. Wang."

"Apa maksudnya tuan?" Pria tua itu mulai berkeringat dingin, dia menatap anak buahnya, meminta perlindungan. Tapi mereka hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa Mr. Wang? Ah... Sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu padamu kalau orang-orang yang kau sewa adalah anak buahku." Pria bertopeng mendekati pria tua yang ketakutan, "Dan sekarang, saatnya menguji benda baru ini."

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, pedang itu mengayun dengan cepat. Memotong kepala pria tua yang bahkan tidak sempat berteriak. Tubuh tanpa kepala itu terjatuh ke lantai kotor, darah sudah berceceran di mana-mana, kepalanya menggelinding ke arah kaki pria bertopeng. Mata kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya membelalak lebar, lidahnya menjulur keluar. Tanpa perasaan ditusuknya mata kanan kepala yang berada di dekat kakinya dengan pedang yang dipegangnya sampai mata itu sudah tidak berbentuk. Darah menggenangi lantai bahkan sampai mengenai sepatu pantofel mahal milik pria bertopeng.

"Bersihkan." Dengan satu perintah itu anak buahnya bergerak maju untuk membereskan mayat dan membersihkan pedang yang sudah dilumuri darah.

"Kembali ke markas, buang mayat itu di sungai Han."

"Baik bos."

KRAK

Sontak semua orang yang mendengar suara itu menoleh, dibalik peti-peti besar ada seseorang yang berdiri. Setengah tubuhnya ditutupi oleh peti besar itu, mereka masih bisa melihat pemuda itu menutup mulutnya syok. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Tangkap dia! Jangan biarkan lolos!" Yongha berteriak, sebagian anak buahnya mengejar pemuda itu.

Pria bertopeng itu masih terdiam, dia ingat bola mata itu, bola mata sejernih air dan menenangkan seperti hutan, hanya satu orang yang sangat dia kenal memiliki mata indah seperti itu. Kemudian dia tersenyum mengerikan.

"Well, sepertinya permainan akan dimulai lebih cepat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?


	8. Chapter 8

WILD ROSE

Cast: Do Kyungsoo!main  
All Member Exo  
Min Dae Shin/Shinji (OC)  
Yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but the story and OC is mine!

• ~Lyla Angelica's present~ •

•

•

•

Warning! BoyxBoy!

•

•

•

Dont like dont read!

•

•

•

I WARNED YOU

•  
L

Seorang pria tinggi keluar dari mobilnya. Hari sudah sangat larut. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya, melepaskan penat setelah seharian bekerja. Dia memasuki rumahnya yang ditinggalinya berdua bersama adiknya, keadaan didalam rumah gelap. Hanya ada cahaya dari ruang tengah. Dia melangkahkan kaki mendekati ruangan, ternyata cahaya itu berasal dari televisi yang masih menyala. Dia mendekati sofa merah marun di tengah ruangan.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menungguku..." Ucapnya pelan saat melihat sesosok gadis kecil yang tertidur pulas di sofa. Di matikan televisi yang menayangkan acara tengah malam, diangkatnya tubuh kecil itu dan dibawa ke kamar gadis itu sendiri. Di baringkan tubuh itu di kasur, menarik selimut hingga lehernya. Ditatapnya wajah polos yang tertidur pulas dengan tatapan lembut. Di elusnya pelan rambut coklat muda yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Maafkan Oppa sayang..." Diliriknya meja belajarnya, sebuah ponsel pink tergeletak disana. Dia mendekati meja itu, kemudian diambilnya ponsel pink itu. Dibukanya galeri, dia tersenyum melihat dirinya dan gadis kecil itu saat di taman bermain. Foto-foto selanjutnya membuatnya geram, dengan kasar dihapus semua foto itu. Ditatap sekilas gadis yang terlelap itu, dia membuang nafas kasar, kemudian meletakkan kembali ponsel itu ditempat semula.

"Mimpi indah Eungyeollie..." Dia mengecup kening gadis kecil itu dan keluar dari kamar bernuansa girly itu. Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, mata jernih berwarna coklat terang terbuka. Menatap sendu pintu yang tertutup.

"Chanyeol Oppa, kapan kita bisa seperti dulu lagi..."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyesal.

Sangat, sangat, sangat menyesal.

Seharusnya malam ini dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ditemani bantal guling dan selimut tebal. Seharusnya dia tidak pergi ke sungai Han saat malam. Seharusnya dia tidak masuk ke dalam gudang tua itu hanya karena melihat beberapa orang memasukinya. Dan seharusnya dia tidak menjadi anak yang kelewat penasaran. Rasa penasaran bisa membunuh seekor kucing. Dan Kyungsoo menyesali sifat penasarannya.

"Ya tuhan... Aku sangat menyesal..."

Kyungsoo jongkok di balik sebuah peti besar. Dia menggigit jari telunjuk untuk meredam rasa takutnya. Sesekali dia mencuri pandang ke arah tempat yang luas itu. Hanya ada sebuah meja dan seorang pria tua berbadan gemuk, di sekelilingnya ada pria-pria kekar berpakaian serba hitam. Pria tua itu bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang, tapi Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Ayah... Ibu... Aku takut..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, tubuhnya sudah gemetar dan berkeringat dingin. Kyungsoo beruntung tempat ini gelap, sehingga dia tidak terlihat.

"Senang bertransaksi dengan anda tuan M Black."

Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai. Bagus, aku bisa segera pulang dan melupakan semua hal ini. Pikirnya.

"Hmm, pedang ini lumayan ringan untuk di pegang."

DEG

Suara itu...

"Hmm... Ayo kita lihat seberapa tajam pedang ini."

'Suara ini... Tidak mungkin...' Kyungsoo larut dalam pikirannya. Dengan perlahan dia mulai berdiri. Rasa penasaran lagi-lagi mengalahkannya. Dia mengintip dari balik peti. Hal yang selanjutnya dia lihat membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Disana, seorang pria bertopeng tersenyum mengerikan. Seonggok tubuh tanpa kepala tergeletak bersimbah darah.

'Kami mencintaimu sayang, tetaplah hidup'

Ini terasa seperti Dejavu.

'Sayang sekali. Anak manis sepertimu harus melihat orangtuanya mati dengan menyedihkan.'

Kyungsoo melihat kedua orangtuanya disana. Diam tak bergerak di genangan darah. Dan pria bertopeng itu tersenyum sangat mengerikan. Pria yang menjadi mimpi buruknya selama enam tahun. Sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Pikirannya kosong. Semua pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Otaknya mencerna semua ini.

Selama ini orang itu ada didekatnya. Dan kemungkinan besar, mengawasinya. Kyungsoo mundur selangkah, mencoba kabur. Kyungsoo tidak tahan melihat semua ini. Berusaha untuk tidak melihat mayat itu. Dia menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan ditempat.

KRAK

Sialan! Kayu sialan! Suara kayu yang retak membuat mereka menoleh ke arahnya, Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya syok. Dia lupa kalau dia tadi sedang mengintip, jadi sebagian tubuhnya terlihat. Kyungsoo menatap pria bertopeng itu sejenak, kemudian berbalik dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Kyungsoo berlari melewati peti-peti besar, suasana yang gelap membuatnya sering tersandung. Gudang ini lumayan besar, Kyungsoo kesulitan untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Bruk

"Aakh..." Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan, kakinya menabrak sebuah kotak kayu yang sepertinya berukuran kecil sehingga membuatnya terjatuh. Dia bangkit kembali dan memegang lutut kanannya yang terluka. Kyungsoo merasa dia tidak kuat lagi berjalan, sehingga dia memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik peti besar yang menyembunyikan dirinya dengan sempurna. Dia memasukkan tubuhnya ke celah kecil antara dinding dan peti yang paling besar. Ada satu celah sempit lagi, akhirnya dia memilih memasukinya dan duduk di lantai. Celah sempit ini cukup untuk tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Tadi dia pergi ke arah sini!"

Kyungsoo menegang, di dekatnya ada dua orang berbaju hitam yang memegang senter.

"Kau yakin? Ini jalan buntu."

"Aku yakin! Mungkin saja dia bersembunyi di dalam peti."

"Jangan bodoh! Semua peti ini tertutup rapat. Mungkin dia ada di balik peti-peti ini." Kyungsoo mendengar suara kayu berderit. Sepertinya mereka menggeser peti-peti itu. Kyungsoo bersyukur peti tempat dia bersembunyi sangat besar dan pastinya berat.

"Peti ini sangat berat, aku akan melihat ke dalam celah yang sangat kecil ini."

Kyungsoo menahan nafas saat cahaya senter itu menyinari celah kecil tepat di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa disini. Ayo cari ditempat lain."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu."

Kyungsoo membuang nafas lega, mereka sudah pergi. Sekarang saatnya untuk mencari jalan keluar. Kyungsoo berdiri dan keluar dari tempat sempit itu. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih menahan nyeri di lututnya. Matanya sudah mulai terbiasa dalam kegelapan seperti ini. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling, berusaha mencari setitik cahaya. Dapat! Dia melihat cahaya di atas, tepatnya ventilasi udara.

"Tapi itu sangat tinggi. Bagaimana ini?!" Kyungsoo mencoba tenang, dia memperhatikan peti-peti berbagai ukuran. Di bawah ventilasi udara terdapat sebuah peti yang cukup besar, hampir mencapai ventilasi itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

"Aku tahu!"

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah peti kayu sedang, di letakkannya peti itu di sebelah peti besar yang berada dibawah ventilasi udara. Kemudian diambilnya peti kecil, dan diletakkan lagi di atasnya. Dia mengambil satu peti kecil lagi. Dinaikinya peti yang sudah dia susun menyerupai tangga, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara keras. Dia meletakkan peti kecil yang dipegangnya tadi di atas peti besar, kemudian dia menaiki peti besar itu dengan susah payah karena tubuh kecilnya. Dia meletakkan peti kecil tadi tepat dibawah ventilasi udara, kemudian menaikinya. Dia membuka penutup ventilasi dengan perlahan. Dia mengawasi sekitarnya, di luar sepertinya aman. Kemudian dia melewati ventilasi udara itu, beruntung ventilasi itu cukup untuknya.

'Kyaaaa! Ini tinggi sekali!' Kyungsoo berteriak dalam hati. Tinggi ventilasi ini kurang lebih tiga setengah meter. Di bawahnya ada semak-semak yang rimbun. Dia ragu harus melompat atau tidak.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain!'

Kyungsoo menghitung dalam hati.

Hana, dul, set!

GRUSAK

"Aww... Punggungku..." Kyungsoo mendarat tepat dengan punggungnya. Semak belukar yang ada dibawahnya menahan tubuhnya menyentuh tanah yang keras. Tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit, belum lagi beberapa bagian tubuhnya lecet akibat tergores ranting. Dengan cepat dia bangun dan berlari sejauh mungkin meski dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Dia harus pergi sebelum tertangkap.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, seseorang mengawasinya sejak dia menyusun peti-peti itu untuk kabur. Seseorang yang memakai topeng hitam dengan hiasan bunga mawar hitam mengangkat telepon dari seseorang.

'Bagaimana M.D?'

"Sesuai perkiraanmu bos, dia sangat cerdas."

'Bagus, besok kirimkan 'hadiah' itu padanya.'

"Baik bos."

Telepon itu tertutup, M.D menghela napas. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu. Pikirannya terfokus pada orang dari masa lalunya, juga orang yang sedang bertarung dengan kematian disana.

"Maaf... Aku terlalu payah untuk memilih diantara kalian berdua..." M.D tersenyum miris, mengejek dirinya sendiri yang sangat lemah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah menunjukkan sinarnya, pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas. Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin, wajahnya terlihat lelah. Dia bahkan bisa melihat kantung matanya yang menghitam.

"Aku jadi terlihat seperti Tao." Kyungsoo menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Kejadian semalam membuatnya sulit tidur karena selalu terbayang. Kyungsoo berhenti melihat dirinya di cermin dan mengambil tas miliknya, memakai sepatunya dan berjalan keluar. Ditutupnya pintu bercat coklat tua itu dan tidak lupa menguncinya. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tenang ke sekolah. Tetapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Kyung-ASTAGA! Kau mirip sekali dengan Tao. Hahahahaha." Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi ejekan Sulli. Dia duduk di kursinya dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Hei, hei, tumben lesu. Insomnia nya kambuh lagi?" Kyungsoo mendongak, Shinji berdiri di depannya. Kyungsoo hanya menggangguk lemah, kembali merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Shinji menarik kursi dan duduk didepan meja Kyungsoo, matanya menatap Kyungsoo yang menguap.

"Aku sangat mengantuk..." Kyungsoo berucap yang hampir mirip berbisik. Shinji tersenyum pengertian dan mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Tidur saja, hari ini guru sedang rapat. Jadi kemungkinan kita tidak akan belajar jam pertama dan kedua."

"Hmm..." Kyungsoo menggumam lemah.

"Tidurlah Kyung, aku akan menjagamu." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Tao sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudah, tidur saja." Kyungsoo menurut, dia merebahkan kepalanya dan mulai tertidur. Tao melirik tajam siswa-siswa yang sedari tadi menatap Kyungsoo. Seketika mereka gelagapan mendapat tatapan tajam Tao yang seolah menusuk kepala mereka.

Shinji terkikik pelan melihat Tao yang mulai protektif terhadap Kyungsoo. Shinji kembali menatapi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Shinji tersenyum mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo di tidurnya, tapi seketika senyuman itu luntur saat ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah ketakutan. 'Pasti mimpi buruk.' Pikirnya, di elusnya pelan kepala Kyungsoo, mencoba menenangkannya. Kyungsoo menjadi lebih tenang sekarang, tetapi tetap saja wajahnya terlihat sedih. Membuat Shinji yang melihatnya juga menjadi sedih.

Tao yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya diam saja. Tetapi mata tajamnya mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Kyungsoo. Karena dia melihat adanya luka gores di tengkuk Kyungsoo. Insomnia juga bisa terjadi karena 'sesuatu' kan?

.

.

.

.

Sebuah motor berwarna merah menyala berhenti didepan sebuah gedung. Seorang pria tampan turun dari motor itu dan membuka helm yang dia gunakan, dia mengacak rambutnya yang semula tersisir rapi menjadi berantakan dan terkesan stylish. Jas hitam semi formal kancingnya sudah terbuka semua, dasinya dia kendurkan, sekarang dia terlihat santai dan terasa aura maskulin yang kuat.

Dia berjalan memasuki gedung yang terlihat rusak dengan langkah tenang. Dia berjalan melalui anak tangga menuju ke basement, basement terlihat lebih bersih dan rapi. (Bayangin latar mv Call me baby)

"Selamat datang tuan muda Wu."

"Diam kau rusa sialan." Luhan tertawa melihat wajah Kris yang kusut. Dia kembali melemparkan hard dart ke kartu-kartu yang tertempel di dinding. Chen tertidur di sofa panjang. Kris duduk di sofa abu-abu di sebelah sofa tempat Chen tidur dan menyilangkan kakinya, wajahnya ditekuk meski tetap terlihat tampan.

"Tumben kau kemari Duizzang." Tanya Xiumin yang duduk diatas meja panjang sambil memakan sekantung snack.

"Aku muak seharian berada di antara tikus-tikus berdasi itu." Kris memijat pelipisnya, pekerjaannya sangat membuatnya stress.

"Itukan tugasmu Duizzang." Kris melirik Luhan yang saat ini tengah membidik boneka miniatur manusia yang lebih mirip boneka voodo hasil karya Baekhyun dan Chen.

"Kau tidak kuliah Lu?" Tanya Kris. Seingatnya Luhan ada jadwal kuliah hari ini.

"Malas." Balas Luhan singkat. Luhan dan Chen kuliah universitas yang sama, tetapi Chen mengambil jam malam yang singkat.

"Tidak heran kau menghabiskan empat tahun di SMP."

"Setidaknya otakku yang lebih berguna." Luhan melemparkan dart itu tepat mengenai boneka voodo(?) berukuran sedang. Kemudian dia meringis melihat dart itu menusuk dimana.

"Eww, kau memiliki bakat alami Lu." Komentar Xiumin yang masih sibuk mengunyah snack, menatap ngeri dart yang menusuk organ vital yang berada di selangkangan boneka voodo itu.

"Aku tahu aku hebat." Luhan kembali melemparkan dart, kali ini sasarannya adalah sebuah poster dari sebuah girl band favorit Kai yang tidak dia ketahui namanya.

"Kalau Kai mengetahui kau merusak poster wanita kekurangan baju miliknya dia pasti akan membuatmu jadi rusa panggang." Xiumin mencoba memperingati Luhan, tapi rusa cina itu tidak mempedulikannya. Xiumin merasakan getaran di saku celananya, dia mengambil ponsel miliknya masih dengan mulut yang bekerja dan membaca pesan dari seseorang. Seketika senyumannya mengembang, dengan cepat dia turun dari meja dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kris dan Luhan hanya menatap bingung pada Xiumin yang sudah berlari secepat kilat ke atas.

"Xiumin kenapa?" Tanya Kris dengan alis bertaut. Luhan hanya menggedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Mungkin dia ingin menjemput gadis kecil itu." Luhan melempar dart terakhirnya, kemudian menatap Kris. "Dia itu lucu, sayang pada gadis itu tapi benci setengah mati pada kakak gadis itu." Luhan kembali melihat ke arah poster yang sudah penuh dengan dart, "Wow, aku sangat berbakat menjadi seorang sniper."

Kris meringis melihat tempat dart itu menancap. "Right on that boobies."

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis manis yang memakai seragam SMP duduk di sebuah ayunan. Matanya menatap kosong tanah berpasir di bawahnya, kakinya mengayun pelan.

"Oppa..." Gadis itu menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kalau kau menangis wajahmu terlihat buruk." Gadis itu terkejut, dia mendongak. "Jangan menangis lagi." Pemuda yang lebih dewasa jongkok mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Xiumin Oppa..." Gadis kecil itu memeluk Xiumin, Xiumin juga balas memeluk. Baginya gadis itu adalah adik kecilnya, meskipun sebenarnya mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Xiumin merasakan kaosnya basah, gadis itu menangis di pundaknya.

"Oppa disini, ceritakan pada Oppa Eungyeol." Xiumin mengelus kepalanya pelan. Gadis kecil itu mulai tenang, dia mengangkat kepalanya. Eungyeol mengusap airmatanya, Xiumin duduk di ayunan sebelah Eungyeol.

"Aku kesal Oppa, Chanyeol Oppa jarang sekali berada dirumah. Padahal dia berjanji akan membuat kue bersamaku kemarin." Eungyeol mulai bercerita, "Selalu saja pulang malam, saat pagi pun tidak sempat sarapan bersama." Eungyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengingat kelakuan kakaknya yang selalu sibuk. "Aku tahu pekerjaan sebagai polisi harus siap duapuluh empat jam, tapi kan seharusnya dia memikirkan kesehatannya."

Xiumin tersenyum, "Itu karena banyak kasus akhir-akhir ini, kakakmu adalah seorang polisi. Jadi wajar kalau dia sangat sibuk."

"Tapikan..."

"Kalau semua sudah tenang dan aman, kakakmu pasti akan mengambil cuti."

"Iya juga sih... Tapi kan tetap saja."

"Kalau begitu buatkan dia sebuah kue, dia pasti akan senang dan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan kasus. Sehingga dia bisa mendapat cuti lebih cepat."

"Kau benar Oppa!" Eungyeol tersenyum bahagia mendengar usul Xiumin, mungkin saat dia sampai dirumah nanti dia bisa membuat kue spesial untuk Oppa tercinta. Eungyeol dengan cepat berdiri, membuat Xiumin menatapnya bingung. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Oppa! Akan kubuat kue coklat spesial untuk Chanyeol Oppa! Bye bye!"

Xiumin tersenyum geli melihat Eungyeol yang berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Anak yang polos." Gumamnya, Eungyeol sangat mudah untuk dipengaruhi. Yah, setidaknya Eungyeol tidak sedih lagi.

Xiumin berjalan menuju tempat dia memarkirkan motornya, dia berencana untuk langsung pulang ke rumah yang hanya berisi para maid. Tapi saat dia baru saja menaiki motor miliknya ada seseorang yang melintas di dekatnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggilnya, objek yang diteriaki menoleh. Matanya membulat kaget yang membuatnya menjadi terlihat lucu. Kyungsoo mendekati Xiumin yang masih duduk diatas motor.

"Xiumin hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hanya mencari udara segar. Kau mau pulang?"

"Iya."

"Ayo naik."

"Hah?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, Xiumin menunjuk kearah belakangnya, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di motornya. "Tapi hyung, ini sudah sangat sore, nanti kau pulang kemalaman. Lebih baik aku naik bis saja." Kyungsoo menolak secara halus. Tapi dia sudah dibuat kaget lagi dengan tangannya yang ditarik. Wajahnya dan wajah Xiumin sangat dekat, dia bisa melihat wajah tampan yang imut(?) itu dengan jelas.

"Tidak ada penolakan atau kau kucium disini." Kyungsoo refleks menjauhkan wajahnya dan menutup mulutnya, kemudian mengangguk. Xiumin terkekeh melihat semburat merah di pipi Kyungsoo. Xiumin menghidupkan motornya, Kyungsoo dengan perlahan menaiki motor berwarna biru metalik itu.

"Pegangan!"

"Ap-KYAAAAAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris saat motor yang dia tumpangi melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia memeluk tubuh Xiumin dengan kuat. Xiumin tertawa senang mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya takut, dan Xiumin malah menambah kecepatan motornya membuatnya semakin kuat memeluk Xiumin. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah kalau pinggang Xiumin ramping seperti gadis. Xiumin terus saja membawa motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga dia bisa merasakan pelukan Kyungsoo sepanjang perjalanan. #baozi modus -.-

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan mengerikan bagi Kyungsoo dan menyenangkan bagi Xiumin mereka tiba dirumah minimalis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung turun begitu saja, Xiumin yang melihatnya merasa sedikit bersalah. "Kau marah Soo?" Tidak ada jawaban, Xiumin mengintip wajah Kyungsoo dari samping. Dilihatnya wajah memerah Kyungsoo dan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Hampir saja dia kelepasan dan mencium bibir plum itu.

"Maaf, maaf, aku hanya senang saat kau memelukku seperti itu."

BLUSH

Wajah Kyungsoo makin memerah, Xiumin tertawa melihatnya. "Uukhh... Jangan tertawa!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Xiumin, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Oww, iya, iya, maaf." Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya kesal, dia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dengan kaki yang dihentakkan. "Maaf Soo." Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan Xiumin yang masih mengekor dibelakangnya sambil mengelus lengannya yang dipukul Kyungsoo tadi.

"Huh? Apa ini?" Kyungsoo berjongkok di teras rumah, memperhatikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus kertas hologram berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan pita merah.

"Ada apa?" Xiumin ikut berjongkok di sampingnya, "Kado? Kau berulang tahun hari ini?" Tanya Xiumin sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng, keningnya berkerut bingung, seingatnya ulang tahunnya masih beberapa minggu lagi. Kyungsoo mencoba mengangkat kado itu, tapi ternyata cukup berat.

"Kalau begitu langsung dibuka saja." Saran Xiumin, Kyungsoo langsung melepas pita merah dan merobek kertas hologram. Di kotak kayu ada sehelai kertas yang bertuliskan 'Kejutan' bertinta merah. Rasa penasaran Kyungsoo bertambah, dengan cepat dibukanya kotak itu. Mata kedua orang itu membelalak lebar melihat isi dari 'kejutannya'

"KYAAAAA!"

"ASTAGA!"

Kyungsoo berteriak histeris dan langsung memeluk Xiumin, Xiumin hanya berwajah horor mengetahui isi dari kado yang diterima Kyungsoo. Isinya adalah sebuah kepala, dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan lidah menjulur. Mata kanannya sudah hancur tidak berbentuk, bola mata kirinya sudah tidak berada ditempat yang seharusnya, darah memenuhi kotak itu, baunya sangat anyir dan busuk.

"Hiks, singkirkan itu... Hiks, kumohon..." Kyungsoo terisak di pelukannya, dia menutup kotak yang baunya hampir membuatnya muntah. Dituntunnya Kyungsoo menjauhi kado mengerikan itu, memasuki rumah Kyungsoo dan dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sofa. Kyungsoo masih menangis dan menggenggam kaosnya erat.

"Sstt, tenanglah... Ada aku disini..." Xiumin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo, dia membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk Kyungsoo sampai dia tertidur karena lelah menangis. Xiumin mengambil ponselnya, memencet tombol speed dial 2.

"Halo, Kris? Apa kalian semua sedang berkumpul?"

"...?"

"Datanglah ke rumah Kyungsoo. Ini darurat."

"...!...?!"

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Yang penting kalian semua cepat datang."

Xiumin mematikan ponselnya dan melemparkannya ke meja kecil di hadapannya. Dia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur di pundaknya. Dielusnya pelan pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu Soo-ie...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

* * *

Hola~ \\(^0^)/

Lama gak nongol nih, maaf ya kalau lama... Habisnya Lyla sakit... #mewek  
Bagi yang udah review makasih banget. Dan bagi yang mau baca Lyla juga udah seneng kok ^^  
Disini momen Xiusoo paling banyak, soalnya kan jarang ada yang bikin pair kedua orang ini.  
Maaf kalo ceritanya berantakan... ^^'  
Silahkan kasih komentar, saran, kritik atau konsultasi juga boleh #eaaa #sokjadikonsultan #padahalbanyakmasalah

Last, review please? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

WILD ROSE

Cast: Do Kyungsoo!main  
All Member Exo  
Min Dae Shin/Shinji (OC)  
Yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but the story and OC is mine!

• ~Lyla Angelica's present~ •

•

•

•

Warning! BoyxBoy!

•

•

•

Dont like dont read!

•

•

•

I WARNED YOU

•

•

•

Seoul sudah tidak aman lagi. Dalam sebulan terakhir sudah terjadi lebih dari sepuluh kasus pembunuhan. Kasus mayat yang ditemukan di sungai Han, kini bertambah menjadi enam orang. Kepolisian kesulitan untuk memecahkan kasus ini. Karena semakin jauh kasus ini ditelaah semakin rumit untuk menemukan benang merahnya.

"Potongannya sangat rapi, aku yakin yang membunuh korban sangat ahli menggunakan katana. Sepertinya pembunuhnya bukan orang biasa." Suho melirik sapu tangan bergambar bunga mawar hitam, hanya itu yang bisa ditemukan di mayat tanpa kepala maupun busana itu. 'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gambar bunga mawar yang seperti itu, tapi dimana?'

"Kau menemukan sesuatu hyung?" Suho mendongak melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Suho menggeleng, dia kembali memperhatikan sosok mayat tanpa kepala yang ditemukan sore ini. Dikulit mayat pria itu sudah terdapat lebam, kemungkinan dia sudah meninggal sejak semalam. Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapannya, tangannya mengangkat jari mayat itu dengan hati-hati.

"Hyung, sepertinya dia anggota politik Cina." Kata Chanyeol yang melihat adanya cincin di jari tengah korban. Suho mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah melihat cincin seperti ini saat masih sekolah di Cina. Cincin ini dibuat khusus untuk para anggota salah satu partai politik yang ada di Cina. Hanya para anggota yang bisa memiliki cincin seperti ini. Karena mereka biasanya membuat cincin ini saat ada anggota yang bergabung."

"Tapi mungkin saja dia membuat duplikat cincin seperti ini."

"Itu tidak mungkin hyung, ini cincin tempaan khusus. Hanya anggota partai politik itu sendiri yang boleh memilikinya." Suho mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Inspektur Kim, kami menemukan sebuah gudang mencurigakan 600 meter dari lokasi ditemukannya korban di sebelah utara." Salah seorang anak buahnya melapor pada Suho.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya." Jawab Suho. Polisi itu membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari hadapan Suho. Suho bangun dan mulai berjalan menyusuri pinggir sungai Han diikuti Chanyeol.

"Enak ya, yang sudah jadi inspektur." Suho hanya tersenyum mendapat ledekan dari Chanyeol. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka meneliti setiap sudut, mencari sebuah petunjuk. Mereka sampai di gudang itu, dari luar gudang itu terlihat seperti rumah hantu. Mereka masuk kedalam gudang, "Iiiuuwwhh, jorok."

Suho memutar kedua matanya, Chanyeol terlalu lebay menurutnya. Ditengah gudang ada sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, ada sebuah meja, juga bekas darah yang sudah mengering dikelilingi garis polisi. Suho bisa menduga kalau kemungkinan korban tanpa kepala itu dibunuh disini, hanya saja kepalanya entah dimana.

"Darahnya masih terlihat baru, mungkin disini tempat pembunuhan yang sebenarnya terjadi." Suho berjongkok dan menyentuh genangan darah itu, darah itu memang sudah mengering. Petugas forensik sedang memeriksa kesamaan DNA darah itu dengan mayat yang ditemukan.

"Hyung, lihat ini!" Chanyeol berteriak dari ruangan di sebelahnya, Suho berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri mengamati peti-peti besar yang bertumpuk di ruangan itu. "Hyung, kotak-kotak yang ini seperti sengaja ditumpuk." Chanyeol menunjuk peti yang berada dibawah ventilasi, Suho memperhatikan peti-peti itu. Peti itu memang terlihat seperti sengaja disusun membentuk tangga. Juga penutup ventilasi terbuka.

Chanyeol menaiki peti besar, diatas peti juga terdapat sebuah peti kecil lagi, dengan menaiki peti itu Chanyeol bisa melihat keluar dengan jelas melalui ventilasi. Chanyeol melirik kebawah, ada semak belukar yang cukup besar, dan sepertinya agak rusak karena tertimpa beban yang cukup berat.

"Apa yang kau lihat Chan?" Tanya Suho dari bawah. Chanyeol turun dari atas peti dengan melompat.

"Ada kotak kecil tepat dibawah ventilasi, dibawah ventilasi itu ada semak belukar dibelakang gudang, tapi terlihat agak rusak karena tertimpa sesuatu." Jelas Chanyeol. Suho mengangguk, "Ayo kita lihat keluar." Ajak Chanyeol.

Diluar mereka memang menemukan semak belukar yang agak rusak karena tertimpa sesuatu. Suho memperhatikan tanah di bawahnya, "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang melarikan diri dari gudang ini." Kata Suho yang masih melihat kebawah. Chanyeol menoleh pada Suho dengan alis terangkat, Suho menunjuk jejak sepatu di bawahnya. Ada tiga ukuran yang tercetak disana, paling besar milik Chanyeol, sedang milik Suho, dan satu lagi jejak sepatu yang kecil.

"Tempat ini jarang dilewati orang, dan karena ini gudang tua anak kecil tidak mau bermain disekitar gudang ini. Aku berani bertaruh kalau yang membunuhnya anggota mafia atau gangster, dan ada satu orang yang melihat saat korban dibunuh. Dia berhasil melarikan diri, kemungkinan dia terlihat dari kamera pengawas yang ada di simpang jalan sana. Ayo kita periksa." Chanyeol menganga mendengar penjelasan Suho.

"Aku... Tidak mengerti maksudmu hyung..." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. #author saja tidak mengerti ._.

Suho memutar matanya, Chanyeol juga sama lola' nya dengan Lay. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Suho langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuhan... Dia begitu manis, apakah kau turunkan dia untukku?"

"Apakah dia putri salju yang sedang tertidur? Apa aku harus menciumnya?"

"Astaga... Aku melihat malaikat tanpa sayap yang sedang tertidur..."

"Aku melihat calon pendamping di masa depanku sedang tertidur..."

"Dan aku melihat empat orang gila disini."

Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun dan Luhan yang merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Chen langsung mendelik tajam. Chen dengan santainya melanjutkan kegiatannya menatapi wajah Kyungsoo tanpa peduli pada empat orang yang seakan ingin melubangi kepalanya. Kris dan Xiumin sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang kado mengerikan yang diterima Kyungsoo. Sedangkan lima orang lainnya malah asik menatapi wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

"Kau tau Baozi, aku panik saat Kris menyuruh kami ke rumah Kyungsoo. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu pada baby tercintaku ini." Luhan mengelus pipi bulat Kyungsoo yang terasa lembut saat disentuh. Dengan cepat tangannya ditepis oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa membuatnya bangun Lu!"

"Suaramu yang cempreng itu bisa membuatnya bangun bodoh!"

"Diam! Kalian bisa membuatnya bangun!"

Suara keras dari Chen sukses membangunkan uri Kyungie tersayang. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan dengan sinar yang masuk ke retina matanya. Pandangannya masih blur, tetapi dipaksakan untuk duduk. Tangannya mengucek matanya pelan dengan bibir mengerucut, membuat ekspresi wajah yang lucu.

'Uwaaaa! Imutnya!' Batin ketujuh orang yang melihatnya, bahkan Kris OOC. Setelah pengelihatan Kyungsoo membaik, wajah tampan tujuh orang yang sedang menatapnya terpampang di hadapannya.

"Eungh? Kenapa kalian disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung, dia masih tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ehm, kami kesini karena Xiumin yang memanggil." Kris berdehem singkat.

"Xiumin?" Kyungsoo masih clueless, hingga akhirnya dia ingat penyebab dia menangis tadi. Seketika wajahnya menjadi ketakutan. "Ko,kotak itu..."

Luhan yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo yang gemetar takut. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher Luhan, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher jenjang itu. Kyungsoo mulai terisak pelan. "Tenang... Kami ada untukmu Soo-ie." Luhan mengelus surai kelam Kyungsoo.

"Tenang baby Soo, kami ada disini. Chen sudah membuang kado itu." Sehun juga mengelus kepalanya, meski agak kesal karena keduluan Luhan untuk memeluk baby Soo tapi dia paham dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang ketakutan.

"Soo-ie, apa kau mau menceritakan tentang 'hadiah' yang kau terima itu?" Tanya Luhan dengan lembut, tapi Kyungsoo makin mempererat rengkuhan tangannya di leher Luhan. Luhan yang merasakan hal itu langsung saja mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan balas memeluk erat. "Tenanglah Soo-ie, kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita tidak masalah."

Mereka hening sesaat, berkelana di pikiran masing-masing.

TING TONG

Suara bel rumah Kyungsoo yang berbunyi memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Biar aku saja." Xiumin beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu. Xiumin membuka pintu, seketika dia terdiam melihat dua orang yang berdiri didepannya. Dua orang itu juga terkejut karena melihat Xiumin.

"Minseok..."

Rahang Xiumin mengeras saat dua orang yang dikenalnya itu menyebutkan nama aslinya.

"Suho... Chanyeol..." Ucap Xiumin hampir berbisik, suasana tegang begitu terasa diantara mereka. Kris yang bingung karena melihat Xiumin hanya diam saja di pintu beranjak menghampirinya.

"Ada ap-ohh!" Kris mengerti, begitu melihat ekspresi Xiumin dan dua orang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho dan Chanyeol meneguk saliva kasar, mereka berkeringat dingin merasakan tatapan tajam ketujuh orang yang sangat mengintimidasi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang masih terisak berpindah ke pelukan Sehun.

"Ehm, kami kemari hanya ingin meminta keterangan dari Kyungsoo." Ucap Suho, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sangat penuh dengan ketegangan. Tetapi justru membuat tatapan tajam mereka beralih menatap Suho.

"Keterangan soal apa?" Tanya Kris penuh selidik. Diikuti oleh enam orang yang lain.

"Pasti soal pembunuhan di gudang dekat sungai Han."

Sontak semua yang ada disana menoleh pada sumber suara, Kyungsoo mengusap kedua matanya yang bengkak karena banyak menangis. "Apa maksudmu Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah mereka satu persatu, "Kado yang kuterima tadi adalah kepala dari korban pembunuhan itu." Mata mereka membulat mendengarnya.

"Apa? Tunggu, jadi kado itu adalah kepala dari korban pembunuhan? Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mulai mengerti dengan situasi.

"Karena aku tidak sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut, tetapi aku berhasil melarikan diri. Dan hari ini aku mendapat 'hadiah'." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih, dia menahan airmata agar tidak mengalir karena rasa takutnya.

"Tunggu." Chanyeol menyela. "Aku masih kurang paham. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail?" Kyungsoo beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Kemarin malam, aku sedang berjalan-jalan di tepi sungai Han. Aku melihat ada beberapa orang memasuki sebuah bangunan, karena penasaran aku ikut masuk kedalam. Tapi yang kulihat adalah... Hiks..." Kyungsoo kembali menangis, membuat mereka semua panik. Sehun kembali memeluk Kyungsoo, sambil membisikkan kalimat penenang. Tapi tangisan Kyungsoo malah semakin keras.

"Hiks, ak-aku kenal orang itu,hiks di-dia orang jahat,hiks..." Kyungsoo meremas kemeja Sehun di bagian dada, dia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Sehun mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah Kyung..." Baekhyun mengelus lengan Kyungsoo, "Tenangkan dirimu dahulu..." Bujuk Baekhyun. Hampir lima belas menit mereka dengan sabar menunggu Kyungsoo berhenti menangis. Kyungsoo sudah tenang, dia duduk tegak di sofa tapi masih dengan dipeluk oleh Sehun yang enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Maaf hyungdeul, aku masih agak trauma." Sesal Kyungsoo, wajahnya sudah ditekuk dua lapis. Suho tersenyum angelic.

"Tidak masalah Kyung, mungkin sebaiknya kau ikut kami ke kantor saja untuk menjelaskannya. Karena dari kamera pengawas kami melihatmu berlari dari arah gudang. Kau adalah saksi utama."

"Kami ikut!"

Kyungsoo mendelik horor melihat ketujuh orang yang posesif padanya.

"Kalau Kyungsoo pergi kami ikut." Ucap Kris yang diangguki enam orang lainnya.

"Kyungsoo akan aman bersama kami, kalau kalian semua ikut akan menarik perhatian." Suho mencoba mencegah mereka untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo ke kantor polisi. 'Nanti aku tidak bisa modusin Kyungsoo dong.' Akal busuk sang Guardian Angel -.-

"Tapi kami akan melindungi Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi, jadi kami akan mengikuti Kyungsoo kemana pun dia pergi."

"Kalian tidak boleh ikut, kepolisian bisa kacau jika Wolf terlihat."

Seketika mereka terdiam, Suho dan Chanyeol tersenyum kemenangan. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menangkap kalian, tetapi karena tidak adanya bukti yang mendukung kalian bisa lepas. Sweeper kalian hebat juga." Suho menyeringai melihat ekspresi wajah mereka yang mengeras.

"Kalian melakukan tindak kriminal?" Tanya Kyungsoo sangsi pada Sehun. Sehun kelabakan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Mereka membuat sekelompok orang masuk rumah sakit. Ini jelas penganiayaan." Jelas Chanyeol dengan senyum creepy miliknya. Kyungsoo mendelik tajam kepada tujuh orang itu.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus tinggal disini! Tidak boleh ikut Kyungie pergi ke kantor polisi." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir kissablenya, tanpa sadar sifat manjanya keluar. Kyungsoo bisa dengan cepat melupakan masalahnya sementara jika sifatnya ini kambuh.

"Tapi Kyung, kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana?" Tanya Kris memelas pada Kyungsoo, sebenarnya dia tidak tahan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang manisnya bisa bikin diabetes.

"Ada Suho hyung dan Chanyeol hyung yang menemaniku, dan hyungdeul akan Kyungie hukum untuk tinggal disini." Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, mencoba merajuk. Tapi terlihat lucu karena dia masih dipelukan Sehun, sehingga terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merajuk minta dibelikan permen.

"Tapi Kyung-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian atau Kyungie marah!" Ancaman Kyungsoo sukses membungkam ucapan Kris, padahal selama ini tidak ada yang berani membantah ataupun menyela ucapannya. Tapi sekarang ada pengecualian untuk Kyungsoo. Suho yang melihat Wolf tidak berdaya dihadapan Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang sebelum semakin larut." Suho berdiri diikuti Chanyeol.

"Nanti dulu hyung, aku ingin berganti pakaian." Suho memperhatikan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Baiklah, akan hyung tunggu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan langsung berdiri, tapi dia menarik tangan Sehun karena Sehun yang paling dekat dengannya. "Temani aku." Dua kalimat itu sukses membuat otak mereka macet seketika, kecuali Sehun yang dengan bahagianya mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Mereka mendengus kasar melihat dua orang itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Mereka kesal karena Sehun bisa leluasa melihat tubuh seksi Kyungsoo.

That Lucky Bastard.

Di dalam kamar, Sehun hanya bisa melongo melihat Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja Kyungsoo. Tanpa rasa malu dia membuka kemejanya didepan Sehun yang masih terdiam didekat pintu. Dengan santainya Kyungsoo membuka lemari dan mengambil sehelai T-shirt putih. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas kulit mulus Kyungsoo.

'Damn! Look at that chest!' Sehun meneguk saliva kasar, entah kenapa udara terasa panas. Sehun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari posisinya yang berada disamping Kyungsoo. Sehun menurunkan pandangannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo. Dahinya mengerenyit melihat bekas luka di pinggang kanan Kyungsoo,seperti bekas tergores. Tapi tetap tidak mengurangi keindahan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo memakai bajunya, kemudian membuka celananya. Sehun semakin melotot melihat Kyungsoo yang entah sadar atau tidak hanya memakai T-shirt dan celana pendek ketat warna hitam didepan mata sipit Sehun. Memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus dan seksi. 'Mama! Daku sudah tak tahan!' Batin Sehun miris, ingin rasanya dia mendorong Kyungsoo keatas kasur. Tapi dia masih sadar dan masih ingin hidup.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo membuyarkan pikiran Sehun yang menjerumus ke arah 'sana' .

"Ah... Ti-tidak ada, cepatlah pakai celanamu. Mereka pasti menunggu."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sehun. Meski sedikit heran karena wajah Sehun agak memerah. Kyungsoo akhirnya dengan cepat memakai celana jeansnya. Tidak lupa dia menyisir rambutnya supaya kelihatan rapi. Kyungsoo kembali menarik tangan Sehun dan keluar dari kamar.

'Astaga, sepertinya aku hard.' Malangnya nasibmu nak Sehun. Hanya bisa melihat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku hyung." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kepada Suho, dibalas senyuman manis juga oleh Suho. Mereka berdua sedang menuju lift, Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan pihak kepolisian. Dia sudah memberikan keterangan sesuai yang dia ketahui, meskipun setiap dia menjelaskan dia harus menggenggam erat tangan Suho yang setia menungguinya.

"Tidak masalah, kau terlihat sangat ketakutan hanya untuk menjelaskan ciri-ciri pelakunya."

"Ya... Soalnya itu adalah hal yang menakutkan hyung..." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, Suho tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo perlahan. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo bersemu manis.

"Inspektur Kim!" Seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan. Kyungsoo dan Suho menoleh ke belakang, ada seorang polwan muda bertubuh tinggi yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Taeyeon-shi, ada apa?" Tanya Suho saat perempuan itu sampai di hadapannya.

"Ketua Jung mencarimu." Jawab Taeyeon. Suho menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak biasanya kepala kepolisian itu mencarinya.

"Mencariku? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Entahlah, dia bilang ini urusan penting." Taeyeon mengangkat bahunya cuek, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri diam di sebelah Suho.

"Hai adik manis, siapa namamu? Aku Kim Taeyeon dari Satlantas." Ujar Taeyeon ceria Kyungsoo.

"Ak-aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Taeyeon membelalakkan matanya, kemudian menatap Suho. Suho yang mengerti arti tatapan itu hanya mengangguk, Kyungsoo menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa noona?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Taeyeon, Taeyeon yang awalnya terlihat kaget kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Tidak ada, namamu bagus."

"Terimakasih noona."

Taeyeon tersenyum, setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak curiga. "Aku masih ada urusan, sampai jumpa Suho-shi, Kyungsoo-ie." Taeyeon melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo, aku harus menemui ketua dulu. Kau bisa turun ke lantai dasar, Chanyeol sudah menunggu. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Tidak masalah hyung, aku akan menemui Chanyeol hyung. Kau kelihatannya sangat sibuk." Suho tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur kearah kepalanya, Kyungsoo kira hanya ingin mengusap kepalanya, tapi ternyata Suho menarik kepalanya sampai dia tertarik ke depan.

CHU~

Kyungsoo mematung saat Suho mencium keningnya, kemudian beralih ke pipi kirinya.

"Sampai jumpa manis..." Kyungsoo masih terdiam saat Suho menjauh. Ekspresinya masih O_O

Kyungsoo mengusap pipi kirinya pelan, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lift. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Untung saja tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang terasa menyenangkan karena Chanyeol mengatakan lelucon aneh di dalam mobil. Mereka selalu tertawa di sepanjang perjalanan, sehingga tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai dirumah Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih banyak hyung." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya saat sudah berada diluar mobil.

"Sampai jumpa Kyungsoo." Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memperhatikan mobil Chanyeol sampai menghilang di belokan sana. Kyungsoo berbalik dan memasuki rumahnya, didalam rumah keadaan sangat gelap. Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya dan menghidupkan lampu. Terlihatlah tujuh alien tampan yang 'berserakan' di ruang tamunya. Kris dan Xiumin tidur di atas sofa yang berbeda. Chen duduk bersender di sofa yang ditempati Xiumin. Baekhyun dan Luhan tidur berpelukan di dekat Chen. Kai dan Sehun saling memunggungi di depan televisi. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dia masuk ke kamarnya tak lama keluar dengan beberapa helai selimut. Dia menyelimuti mereka sebisanya, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur Zi?" Tanya Suho saat memasuki rumahnya dia melihat adiknya masih menonton televisi, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

"Aku menunggumu hyung." Jawab Tao yang mengusap kedua matanya.

"Tidurlah, besok kau sekolah kan?" Suho mengelus kepala adiknya sayang, Tao menganggukkan kepala dan menguap karena sangat mengantuk.

"Selamat tidur hyung..." Tao berjalan gontai ke kamarnya. Suho tersenyum tipis melihatnya, kemudian dia juga masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak langsung mengganti pakaiannya atau langsung tidur, dia mengambil sebuah berkas lama dari lemarinya. Suho menghidupkan lampu meja kerjanya dan membaca berkas itu.

"Suho, kau masih ingat dengan kasus pembunuhan Keluarga Do enam tahun yang lalu kan?" Suho teringat dengan percakapannya dengan ketua Choi tadi.

"Tentu Siwon-shi, aku akan selalu ingat."

"Sekarang anak kecil itu sudah remaja, dan 'dia' menunjukkan dirinya akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dia juga yang membunuh enam orang itu."

"Aku baru sadar saat Daniel menceritakan tentang pelaku pembunuhan di dalam gudang tua itu."

"Namanya bukan Daniel lagi."

"Ahh iya, aku sudah lupa."

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus terus mengawasi anak itu, aku tahu dia diincar oleh mereka."

"Baik, aku sudah meminta beberapa orang untuk mengawasinya di rumah dan sekolah."

"Kau tahu Ho? Saat dia kecil dia pernah mengatakan hal yang menakutkan."

"Mengatakan apa Siwon-shi?"

"Dia bilang, 'Dia akan datang mencariku, dan saat itu mungkin aku akan menemui orangtuaku.' Dia mengatakannya dengan wajah tanpa emosi."

Suho menutup matanya, dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit karena memikirkan hal ini. Semakin lama ini semakin rumit. Sangat sulit untuk mencari benang merahnya. Yang dia temui masih berupa benang kusut. Suho teringat perkataan terakhir ketua Choi.

"Berhati-hatilah Ho, perkataannya saat itu bisa benar-benar terjadi."

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah figura foto yang terletak di meja kerjanya. Foto sepasang suami istri, serta seorang pemuda sekolah menengah yang menggendong seorang anak kecil yang masih sekolah dasar. Suho tersenyum hanya memandang foto itu.

Dia percaya sekusut-kusutnya benang pasti bisa terurai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

Haaaiii o

Makin absurd ya? Iya saya tahu. #pundung di pojokan

Tapi masih mau baca and review kan? #pasang muka melas

Kalau baca cerita ini jangan sampe dibawa perasaan, takutnya kalo kepikiran terus entar pusing sendiri. Habisnya banyak banget misterinya...

Please, saya butuh saran T.T


	10. Chapter 10

WILD ROSE

Cast: Do Kyungsoo!main  
All Member Exo  
Min Dae Shin/Shinji (OC)  
Yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but the story and OC is mine!

• ~Lyla Angelica's present~ •

•

•

•

Warning! BoyxBoy!

•

•

•

Dont like dont read!

•

•

•

I WARNED YOU

•

•

•

Pagi yang cerah. Tapi tak secerah hati makhluk menggemaskan yang satu ini. Kyungsoo berjalan gontai di lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat dia dengan penuh perjuangan berhasil menyingkirkan tujuh alien tampan yang terdampar di ruang tamunya. Tapi dia harus rela menjadi objek ciuman masal. Meski tidak sampai kena bibir, tapi tetap saja membuat suasana hatinya buruk.

"Pagi Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, Shinji sudah tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. "Pagi Shinji..." Balas Kyungsoo tidak semangat.

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau sangat murung."

"Tidak ada, aku hanya kurang bersemangat saja hari ini."

"Kau lihat berita tidak? Katanya ada seorang pejabat dari Cina dibunuh dan dimutilasi, kemudian mayatnya dibuang ke sungai Han."

"Aku tahu, itu memang mengerikan."

"Pembunuhnya kejam sekali ya, dia pasti punya penyakit jiwa."

"Ya, mungkin begitu." Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada sahabatnya sejak SMP ini.

Drrt drrt drrt

Kyungsoo merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Diambilnya ponsel dari saku celananya, kemudian membuka pesan dari Kai. 'Tunggu, sejak kapan aku punya nomor Kai?' Pikir Kyungsoo bingung, seingatnya dia tidak pernah memberitahu nomor ponselnya ataupun meminta nomor Kai. Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing dengan masalah itu.

'Datanglah ke atap istirahat nanti. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.'

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, ada perlu apa Kai dengannya?

"Pesan dari siapa?" Tanya Shinji yang mengintip isi pesan di ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Dari Kai."

"Kai? Siapa itu? Kekasihmu?" Ucapan Shinji sukses membuat wajahnya memerah dan dengan senang hati Kyungsoo meninju lengan Shinji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bisa kita simpulkan sistem pertidaksamaan yang melalui titik 6x dan 8y adalah..."

Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah, pemandangan di luar jendela lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada guru yang berkoar-koar di depan. Kyungsoo tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk belajar, fokusnya terbagi antara 'Dia' dan pesan Kai tadi. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah jam dinding, sebentar lagi bel istirahat berbunyi, dia hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi. Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas dan mencatat soal di depan, dia tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran meski tidak ada pelajaran yang nyangkut di otaknya.

KRIIIINGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi, teman sekelasnya berteriak senang setelah jenuh selama tiga jam berkutat dengan angka. Guru yang mengajar juga dengan cepat membereskan peralatan mengajarnya dan keluar dari kelasnya. Hampir semua temannya keluar dan menghambur entah kemana. Kyungsoo memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan bangkit dari kursi, berniat untuk pergi ke atap.

"Mau kemana Kyung?"

Oops, Kyungsoo lupa kalau 'hampir' berarti tidak semua. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, Tao menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Err, aku ingin ke kamar mandi. Kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia kemudian pergi keluar kelas. Tao yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi mengangkat satu alisnya bingung, dia merasa ada aneh.

'Seingatku kamar mandi terdekat ada di arah kanan, kenapa dia ke arah kiri?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu atap gedung, angin yang bertiup cukup kencang langsung menyambutnya. Kyungsoo menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi pandangannya, rambut hitamnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Di ujung sana ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri, matanya tertutup menikmati angin yang berhembus. Tangannya bertumpu pada pagar pembatas. Kyungsoo mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kai?" Panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Kai menoleh, kemudian tersenyum manis melihat orang yang sudah di nantinya. Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mendekat padanya, Kyungsoo menurut.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kai saat dia sudah dekat dengan Kai. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Kai. Kai hanya menatap lurus pada Kyungsoo.

"Kai? Kau kenap-WUAAA!" Kyungsoo memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Kai menarik tangannya, sampai Kyungsoo menabrak dada bidang Kai. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya karena dia berada dalam pelukan Kai. Keadaan hening seketika, hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin.

"...Kai?"

"Sebentar saja Kyung... Biarkan seperti ini."

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya, Kyungsoo semakin tenggelam di pelukan Kai. Wajahnya bisa dipastikan memerah saat ini.

DEG DEG DEG

'Aduh... Jantung, tenang dong...' Kyungsoo merutuki jantungnya yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

"Kau membuatku semakin terperosok Kyung..." Kai berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, terperosok? Kalimat Kai begitu ambigu. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi yang sama cukup lama. Kai menikmati aroma apel yang tercium dari rambut Kyungsoo.

Kai melonggarkan pelukannya, ditatapnya wajah manis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan nafas saat melihat wajah tampan Kai dari dekat, rasa panas berkumpul di kedua pipinya. Kai tersenyum tampan, sangat tampan. Tangannya dia bawa mengelus pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Kyungsoo."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua, refleks Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh. Dia semakin kaget lagi melihat seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan wajah datar.

"Tao..."

Tao berdiri disana dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo tahu kalau Tao sedang menahan emosinya saat ini.

"Kyungsoo, menjauhlah. Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya." Ucap Tao dingin. Kyungsoo memandang khawatir pada Tao, kemudian beralih pada Kai. Kai juga sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Kyungsoo semakin khawatir, auranya sangat berat saat ini.

"Tu-tunggu, aku mohon kalian berdua bicaralah baik-baik." Kyungsoo berdiri diantara mereka, tangannya meremas seragamnya hingga kusut. Tao dan Kai sama-sama menatapnya datar.

"Ak-aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua disini, ta-tapi aku mohon jangan sampai a-ada yang terluka. Atau ak-aku akan membenci ka-kalian." Kyungsoo berucap tergagap, dia resah karena aura yang tidak menyenangkan. Dia juga khawatir pada mereka berdua. Kyungsoo melangkah ke arah pintu dengan menunduk saat melewati Tao, takut hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, Kyungsoo sempat menoleh kepada mereka dan berucap,

"Aku tidak ingin kalian terluka, karena kalian adalah temanku." Setelah itu Kyungsoo berlari menuruni tangga.

Kini tersisa Tao dan Kai yang saling menatap. Mereka berdiri tanpa kata menatap lawan masing-masing.

"Hei..." Tao berucap memecahkan keheningan. Kai menatap tepat pada mata panda Tao, menanti ucapan selanjutnya.

"Sudah saatnya kita membicarakan hal ini sebagai teman."

Kai tersenyum, Tao tersenyum. Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka. Udara sekitar terasa menghangat.

"Kau benar... Sebagai teman..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang sekolah, dia membenarkan posisi tasnya yang sedikit melorot. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Perasaan Kyungsoo cemas sekarang, dia tidak melihat Tao pelajaran terakhir tadi. Dia takut kalau Tao dan Kai benar-benar...

'Tidak, jangan sampai mereka berkelahi.' Kyungsoo mencoba membuang pikiran negatifnya. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perlahan, dia masih memikirkan kedua temannya itu. Tak lama Kyungsoo di kagetkan dengan getaran ponselnya. Saat dia membukanya, ternyata ada kiriman foto dari Tao. Kyungsoo membuka foto itu, ternyata foto Tao dan Kai yang sedang tersenyum pada kamera. Mereka saling merangkul dengan latar belakang pemandangan yang dilihat dari atap sekolah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut saat membaca pesan dibawahnya. 'Thank's Kyung, berkat dirimu kami berbaikan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata seperti itu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi :P'

"Aku senang jika kalian kembali menjadi teman." Kyungsoo terkikik sendiri karena Tao mengirimkan foto wajah aneh dirinya dan Kai.

BRUK!

"Aww..."

Karena Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya dia tidak menyadari adanya seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya. Akhirnya mereka bertabrakan keras sampai Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk. Lelaki yang menabraknya jatuh tengkurap.

"Tolong! Dia mengambil tasku!"

Kyungsoo melihat ke depan, ada beberapa orang yang berlari ke arahnya, dan seorang gadis yang berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya.

"Cih! Sialan!" Lelaki yang menabraknya tadi langsung bangun dan berlari, beberapa orang yang berlari ke arahnya mengejar lelaki itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo bangun dan membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor. 'Ohh, pencurian.' Pikirnya.

"Dasar pencuri sialan! Untung saja dia menjatuhkan tas berharga milikku." Gadis yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas itu memungut tas tangan berwarna merah yang tergeletak di trotoar. Kemudian gadis itu menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang membungkuk memungut ponselnya yang terjatuh. "Terimakasih ya, berkatmu tasku tidak jadi hilang."

"Ya, sama-sama." Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, seketika matanya membulat melihat gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis itu juga sama kagetnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Rin noona?" Tanya Kyungsoo, matanya masih membulat lucu.

"Kyungsoo?! Kau Kyungsoo kan?" Gadis itu mencoba memastikan.

"Iya, ini aku."

"Kyaaa! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu pororo!" Gadis itu berteriak excited dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan kuat, bahkan Kyungsoo sulit bernafas di buatnya.

"Kau tahu Kyungie sayang, aku sudah berkeliling di sekitar alamat yang kau berikan tapi hasilnya aku malah tersesat, saat aku beristirahat di halte aku malah hampir kehilangan tas yang berisi uang dan kartu identitasku, untung saja aku bertemu denganmu disini, aku senang sekali bisa melihatmu penguin kecilku!" Rin berceloteh panjang lebar. Dia memeluk Kyungsoo seperti memeluk boneka.

"Iya noona... Tapi lepaskan aku dulu..." Kyungsoo kesulitan bicara karena kuatnya pelukan Rin, jangan heran karena meskipun badannya kecil dia sudah memiliki sabuk hitam karate.

"Maaf Kyungsoo sayang." Rin melepas pelukannya, Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega.

"Kenapa noona kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung, karena setahunya sepupunya ini tinggal di London. Hanya beberapa kali pulang ke rumahnya di Geoyang.

"Aku sedang cuti kuliah sayang, aku juga ingin mengunjungi adikku yang manis ini." Rin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"Kau sendirian pergi ke Seoul?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Kyungsoo saja jika berkunjung kerumah bibinya tidak berani pergi sendirian.

"Tentu saja! Perempuan hebat sepertiku pasti bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Hahaha..." Rin tertawa bangga, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, sepupunya tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Kau sangat nekad noona, ayo pulang kerumahku, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Ayo, aku sudah lapar, kau masak apa Kyung?"

"Aku belum memasak, nanti sekalian kita masak bersama."

"Aduh, aku lelah Kyung, kau saja yang memasak."

"Noona ini..."

Mereka berjalan ke arah rumah Kyungsoo dengan diselingi obrolan ringan dan canda tawa. Mereka melewati halte yang hanya di duduki oleh seorang pemuda yang memakai topi hitam dan hoodie hitam. Setelah mereka berlalu, pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kyungsoo dan Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu duduk dengan angkuh, tangan kanannya memainkan gelas kristal berisi red wine. Matanya memandang sebuah foto di tangan kirinya. Kemudian tersenyum sinis, 'Kenangan begitu indah.' Pikirnya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk."

"Bos, aku ingin melaporkan kalau polisi sudah mencium gerakan kita."

"Baiklah, kau bisa keluar. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini."

"Baik bos."

Setelah anak buahnya keluar dari ruangannya dia berdiri dari duduknya. Pria bertopeng itu meminum wine dengan mata tertutup, merasakan sensasi terbakar di kerongkongannya. Kemudian dia membuka mata, sebuah senyuman miris tercipta di bibirnya.

"Sebentar lagi... Maafkan aku sayang, tapi kau yang membuatku seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Cepatlah! Nanti kesiangan!"

"Sabarlah sebentar noona!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, dia mempercepat mengikat tali sepatunya. Seharusnya minggu pagi dia masih bersantai di sofa dengan cemilan sambil menonton film pororo. Tapi Rin noona menyeretnya untuk ikut dengannya ke suatu tempat.

Setelah selesai dia mengikat tali sepatu Kyungsoo berlari keluar rumah tidak lupa mengunci pintunya. Kyungsoo menghampiri Rin yang berkacak pinggang.

"Kau lama sekali sayang, aku jamuran menunggumu disini."

"Ya ampun noona, kau hanya menunggu lima menit."

"Ya sudah, bawa ini." Rin menyodorkan kantung plastik besar.

"Apa ini?" Kyungsoo mengintip isinya, kantung itu penuh dengan permen dan makanan ringan. "Kenapa kau membawa permen sebanyak ini noona? Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja. Kau akan tahu nanti." Rin berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan ke arah halte terdekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan menggerutu, di tangannya sekarang terdapat dua kantung plastik besar. Rin bilang permen dan makanan saja tidak cukup, jadi tadi mereka mampir sebentar ke toko mainan dan membeli cukup banyak mainan dan boneka.

"Cepatlah Kyung, kita hampir sampai!" Kyungsoo makin manyun saat Rin dengan teganya menyuruhnya berjalan cepat dengan dua kantung plastik yang berat.

"Sudah sampai!" Kyungsoo mendongak ke atas, dia terdiam melihat sebuah bangunan yang cukup tua.

'Jadi noona mengajakku ke panti asuhan, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain ke sini.' Kyungsoo mengikuti Rin yang berjalan di hadapannya memasuki halaman panti yang luas, banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain disana.

"RIN NOONA DATANG!" Kyungsoo di kagetkan dengan sebuah suara melengking yang cukup keras. Seorang anak laki-laki imut yang sedang bermain pasir berlari mendekati Rin begitu melihatnya. Anak-anak yang lain ikut menghampiri Rin sambil berteriak kegirangan.

"Eonni kenapa lama tidak bermain ke sini?"

"Eonni, aku rindu pada eonni."

"Noona, nanti kita akan bermain bersama kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah-wajah manis tanpa dosa itu membuat hatinya nyaman. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Rin yang sedang membagikan permen dan mainan kepada anak-anak yatim piatu, Kyungsoo semakin kagum pada kakak sepupu yang besar bersamanya. Kyungsoo tahu Rin adalah anak adopsi dari panti asuhan, mereka terpaut usia tujuh tahun. Saat pertama kali bertemu Rin adalah anak yang sangat pemalu, bicara saja masih pelit, tetapi sekarang dia sudah berubah, dan Kyungsoo lebih menyukai Rin yang ceria.

"Hai noona manis."

Kyungsoo sangat kaget karena mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya.

"Chen hyung!" Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang lucu. Kyungsoo kembali memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Kau manis sekali Kyungsoo..." Chen mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan kuat.

"Aaakhh!" Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan, di pukulnya lengan Chen sampai cubitannya terlepas. Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal, kenapa orang-orang senang sekali mencubit pipinya?

"Kau sedang apa disini hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tangannya masih mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"Tadi aku melihat teman lama." Jawab Chen santai.

"Teman lama? Siapa?"

"CHEN-CHEN!"

Kyungsoo kembali kaget entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Dia melihat Rin yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Noona! Lama tidak bertemu!" Chen dan Rin kemudian bersalaman, Kyungsoo menatap aneh cara bersalaman mereka.

'Itukan gaya bersalaman antar lelaki.' Sekarang Kyungsoo berpikir kalau sepupunya ini aneh.

"Kau kenal dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu saja noona, dia kan kekasihku."

BLUSH

"Bu-bukan! Kami hanya teman!" Kyungsoo mencoba mengelak ucapan Chen yang asal ceplos. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, matanya yang bulat semakin bulat.

"Jangan mengelak chagiya~" Chen semakin gencar menggoda Kyungsoo, dia merangkul pundak Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Pipi Kyungsoo semakin merah.

"Apa-apaan sih!" Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Chen, membuat Chen melepas rangkulannya dan memegang pinggangnya yang terasa nyeri karena cubitan maut Kyungsoo.

"Hihihi... Kalian cocok kok." Rin ikut menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Noona! Kami hanya teman!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi tidak di pungkiri kalau pipinya memerah.

Chen dan Rin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang kesal. Wajah Kyungsoo sangat imut saat kesal seperti itu. Kemudian mereka bermain-main dengan anak-anak panti, Kyungsoo sangat senang berada disini. Dia bisa tersenyum lebar merasakan kehangatan bersama anak-anak panti yang polos, seperti tidak mengetahui bahayanya dunia luar, tanpa didampingi oleh orangtuanya. Bahkan sebagian besar dari mereka tidak mengetahui orangtuanya. Kyungsoo berpikir kalau dia tidak sekuat mereka.

'Ternyata selama ini aku lemah... Andai saja aku lebih kuat saat itu, pasti tidak akan terus terbayang sampai sekarang.' Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, mengingat masa lalunya yang dipenuhi warna hitam yang suram.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya karena merasakan seseorang menarik-narik celananya. Kyungsoo berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya masih berusia empat tahun.

"Ada apa adik manis?"

"Noona, tolong bukakan pelmennya." Anak itu menyodorkan permen lolipop yang masih di bungkus rapi. Kyungsoo mengambil permen itu lalu membuka plastiknya dan kembali memberikannya pada anak itu.

"Telima kasih noona." Anak itu menjilati permennya dan kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo menghela napas, sebenarnya dia agak risih dengan embel-embel 'noona' tapi anak-anak itu tidak mau memanggilnya 'hyung' atau 'oppa'. Jadinya Kyungsoo pasrah saja di panggil seperti perempuan begitu.

Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chen yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo heran karena Chen hanya diam saja dan memperhatikan ke arah jalanan. Kyungsoo ikut melihat ke arah yang di perhatikan Chen, tapi dia tidak menemukan hal yang menarik disana. Hanya jalanan yang cukup lenggang dan pepohonan.

"Kau lihat apa, Chen?"

Chen beralih menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tidak ada, ayo kita ikut bermain bersama mereka." Chen menarik tangan Kyungsoo mendekati Rin yang sedang bernyanyi diantara anak-anak panti. Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja meskipun dia masih bingung.

Tepat diarah yang tadi diperhatikan oleh Chen muncul seorang pemuda yang memakai hoodie hitam dan topi hitam dari balik pohon. Mata tajamnya menatap ke arah anak-anak panti dan tiga orang remaja yang sedang bermain. Pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dari panti asuhan, kemudian bibir itu tersenyum sinis.

"Mereka mulai mengganggu, sepertinya mereka harus diberi pelajaran."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merapatkan jaketnya, tangannya dia gosok-gosokkan untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di halte bus, menunggu bus yang lewat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, keadaan sudah sangat sepi. Kyungsoo benar-benar akan mencubit pipi Rin kalau dia sampai kenapa-napa. Rin seenaknya saja menyuruhnya untuk membeli makanan di tengah cuaca yang dingin begini.

"Kenapa busnya sangat lama?" Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan jaketnya, perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang lewat. Entah kenapa perasaannya semakin cemas. Tak lama Kyungsoo melihat cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah mobil, Kyungsoo kira itu adalah bus yang dia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi, tapi ternyata itu adalah mobil van hitam.

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh, perasaannya tidak enak. Kyungsoo berdiri sambil menenteng plastiknya, berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi halte. Belum lima langkah dia berjalan tiba-tiba sesuatu membungkam mulutnya.

"Hmmmppfftt!" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan makanan pesanan Rin yang tercecer di trotoar. Kyungsoo mencoba mlepaskan tangan orang itu, tetapi tangan yang membungkamnya sangat kuat dan kekar. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu menutup hidungnya, kepalanya mulai pusing dan matanya terasa berat. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya diangkat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Tak jauh dari mobil van hitam yang berhenti di dekat halte ada siluet seseorang yang berdiri di kegelapan. Bibirnya tersenyum puas menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang sedang di masukkan ke dalam mobil. Setelah pintu mobil tertutup, mobil itu melaju dengan cepat menuju suatu tempat. Pemuda yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Plan 1, Success..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

* * *

Haaaaaiiii (^o^)/

Maaf ya kalau lama... #bungkukin badan 90 derajat  
Bentar lagi mau Mid Semester, jadinya harus belajar terus daripada dapet telor ama kursi.

Big Thanks to reviewer and reader ^^

Lyla ngerasa kalo ceritanya makin aneh bin absurd .  
Tapi masih pada mau baca kan...

Last, review please ^^


	11. Chapter 11

WILD ROSE

Cast:  
Do Kyungsoo!main  
All Member Exo  
Min Dae Shin/Shinji (OC)  
Park Hee Rin/Rin (OC)  
Yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but the story and OC is mine!

• ~Lyla Angelica's present~ •

•

•

•

Warning! BoyxBoy!

•

•

•

Dont like dont read!

•

•

•

I WARNED YOU

•

•

•

Tao berjalan santai melewati trotoar sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia masih berusaha menghubungi seseorang, tetapi sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba tetap saja tidak aktif.

"Aargghh! Kau kemana sih Kyung?!" Tao mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian dia menyerah. Dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana. Kyungsoo tidak masuk hari ini, saat dia menanyakannya kepada Shinji dia juga tidak tahu menahu tentang Kyungsoo. Nomornya tidak aktif sejak semalam.

BRUK

Tao merasa ada seseorang yang menabrak punggungnya. Tao menoleh ke belakang, seorang gadis berbadan kecil jatuh terduduk. Dia meringis memegangi hidungnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa noona?" Tao membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Bisa kau beritahu dimana kantor polisi? Adikku diculik!" Gadis itu terlihat sangat khawatir, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya. Pakaiannya juga kusut, Tao yakin kalau gadis ini berlari kesana kemari mencari kantor polisi.

"Tentu noona, ayo ikut denganku." Tao menarik tangan gadis itu untuk mengikutinya. Beruntung kantor polisi tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.

*bayangin latar mv danger-bts*

Gelap, kepalanya pusing. Aroma besi dan debu tercium di indra penciumannya. Kyungsoo mencoba membuka matanya, tetapi hanya gelap yang dia lihat. Kyungsoo mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, tapi tangannya seperti ditahan sesuatu.

"Hmmmpppfftt!" Kyungsoo panik begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya diikat di kursi, tangannya diikat di belakang tubuhnya. Mata dan mulutnya ditutup. Kyungsoo mencoba berontak, tapi ikatan di tangannya sangat kuat, membuat tangannya terasa perih.

"Dia sudah bangun."

"Ternyata dia lama juga tidurnya."

"Sepertinya dia kesakitan. Apa kita terlalu kuat mengikatnya?"

Kyungsoo semakin takut, dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hai manis, apa kau takut?" Seseorang mengelus rahangnya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak sudi disentuh oleh tangan kotor dari orang yang menculiknya.

"CIH! Sialan!"

PLAK

Si penculik yang tidak senang dengan reaksi Kyungsoo langsung menampar pipinya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan karat dimulutnya. Rasanya sangat perih, tapi dia berusaha tidak menunjukkannya.

"Kau sudah merekamnya Kookie?" Pria itu menoleh pada temannya yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sudah, tinggal dikirim saja." Jawab temannya singkat. Begitu pesan terkirim, Jongkook tersenyum sinis. "Kita lihat reaksi mereka jika melihat si manis ini terluka."

Pria berambut mohawk yang tadi menampar Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya duduk pasrah. "Tidak ada ruginya kita dibayar untuk menculiknya. Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan. Aku tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Tapi hyung, mereka cukup kuat, bagaimana kalau kita kalah?" Pemuda bertubuh kecil yang duduk diatas meja bertanya.

"Kita bisa memanfaatkannya." Seorang lagi berambut merah yang bersandar di dinding berkata sambil menatap lurus pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya bisa diam, dia takut jika dia membuat mereka marah nyawanya bisa terancam. Kyungsoo berusaha keras mencari pangkal dari masalah ini. Tapi hal itu malah membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Kalian merasa tidak? Orang yang menyuruh kita menculik anak ini sangat aneh." Seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil duduk diatas meja berucap. Lima temannya menoleh padanya.

"Maksudmu apa V?" Tanya Jongkook yang berada di dekatnya.

"Dia menyuruh kita agar tidak membuat anak ini terluka, tapi kita bahkan boleh membunuh genk itu." Ucapan V membuat mereka terdiam. Tapi kemudian RapMon mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, mungkin orang itu memiliki dendam pada genk itu."

'Tapi aku merasa aneh...' Batin V, dia memiliki firasat yang kuat. Dia yakin sekali bahwa pria yang membayar mereka bukanlah orang biasa.

'Dan lagi, aku sepertinya pernah melihat orang itu, tapi dimana?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di markas Wolf ramai seperti biasanya, Luhan dan Baekhyun bertanding dart. Mereka berlomba untuk melemparkan dart sebanyak-banyaknya ke arah boneka voodo buatan Chen dan Baekhyun. Chen sedang bereksperimen dengan senjata api yang diberikan oleh Kris. Kris sedang sibuk di depan laptopnya. Xiumin seperti biasa makan cemilan sambil sesekali menyoraki Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Kai yang sedang duduk di sofa mengerutkan keningnya, tangannya sibuk memencet tombol di ponsel. "Kenapa tidak aktif?" Gumamnya pelan, Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya mendengar gumaman Kai.

"Apanya yang tidak aktif Kai?" Tanya Sehun penasaran. Kai hanya menoleh sekilas.

"Nomor Kyungsoo... Sejak semalam nomornya tidak aktif, tidak biasanya dia menonaktifkan ponselnya." Kai kembali memencet tombol 'panggil' tapi yang terdengar adalah suara operator.

"Coba lagi." Suruh Sehun, dia agak khawatir juga jika menyangkut malaikat manisnya.

"Aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali Hun."

BRAK!

Sontak semua orang kaget dengan suara debuman keras, mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Kris melotot kearah laptopnya, tangannya terkepal kuat diatas meja.

"Kau kenapa Kris?" Xiumin yang paling dekat dengannya mendekati Kris, melihat isi laptop yang membuat Kris memukul meja. Seketika matanya melotot.

"Astaga! Kyungsoo!" Mendengar teriakan Xiumin mereka dengan cepat mengerubungi Kris, ekspresi mereka tidak jauh beda dengan Kris dan Xiumin.

Kris menerima email dari anonymous, berisi sebuah video yang menunjukkan Kyungsoo terikat di kursi, didalam sebuah ruangan yang terdapat meja dan kursi juga kotak kardus, dan seseorang yang mendekatinya. Hal selanjutnya membuat mereka menahan diri agar tidak membanting laptop Kris, seorang pemuda berambut mohawk mengelus wajah Kyungsoo, kemudian menamparnya. Video meng-close up wajah Kyungsoo yang kesakitan dengan pipi yang merah bekas tamparan. Kemudian video itu mati, meninggalkan tujuh orang pemuda yang menahan emosinya. Tak lama ada sebuah email yang masuk.

'Come if you want him alive.'

-boys scout-

Mereka semua langsung berlari begitu mengetahui pengirimnya. Luhan berlari kencang menuju lantai satu, rahangnya dia katupkan rapat-rapat menahan emosinya. "Awas kau Namjoon brengsek..." Desisnya berbahaya.

Kai yang berada dibelakang menelepon seseorang sambil terus berlari.

"Halo."

'Halo, Kai, Kyungsoo diculik!'

"Aku tahu itu Tao, sekarang kami berusaha menyelamatkannya."

'Kau tahu siapa penculiknya?'

"Iya, dan aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Kai! Cepatlah!" Baekhyun berteriak kepada Kai yang berada dibelakangnya. Baekhyun terlihat yang paling panik, dia mengenal baik boys scout terutama pemuda yang menampar Kyungsoo.

"Iya hyung! Tao, kau masih disana?" Kai mempercepat larinya.

'Iya, apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao mengerutkan keningnya mendengar permintaan Kai. "Kau yakin Kai? Kau bisa mencelakai dirimu sendiri."

'Tidak masalah, lakukan saja, bye.'

Tut tut tut

Tao menghela napas, permintaan Kai bisa membahayakan dirinya, tapi ada benarnya juga. Tao memperhatikan hyungnya, Suho masih berusaha menenangkan gadis yang bernama Rin, yang ternyata adalah sepupu Kyungsoo.

"Hiks, tolong temukan adikku, hiks aku khawatir dia terluka, hiks."

"Iya noona, noona tenanglah dulu, kami sedang berusaha melacak keberadaan Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo-ie hiks, aku menyesal menyuruhnya keluar malam hiks, itu."

Taeyeon yang melihatnya tidak tega juga, meskipun dia baru sekali bertemu Kyungsoo tapi dia merasa Kyungsoo adalah anak yang baik. Banyak orang yang sayang padanya, tapi pasti ada orang yang membencinya. Akhirnya Taeyeon membawa Rin menjauh dari keramaian untuk menenangkan dirinya. Suho menghela napas lega, setidaknya dia sekarang bisa fokus untuk mencari Kyungsoo.

"Joonmyeon-shi."

Suho menoleh, "Ketua Choi." Siwon berjalan ke arahnya.

"Anak buahku kecolongan, mereka tidak menyadari kalau Kyungsoo keluar sangat larut."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan 'Dia' ?"

"Entahlah, mungkin saja."

"Hyung." Suho dan Siwon menoleh kepada Tao yang berdiri disana. Suho hampir melupakan adiknya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Suho.

"Aku tahu dimana Kyungsoo." Ucap Tao datar, Suho dan Siwon sontak membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah?!" Tanya mereka bersamaan. Tao tersenyum.

"Ya, tapi aku ada permintaan pada kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hanya terdapat dirinya yang tangannya terikat dibelakang tubuhnya juga kakinya yang terikat, dan sebuah cermin besar disalah satu dindingnya. Cermin itu sangat besar, memenuhi setengah dinding. Dia bisa melihat dirinya yang sedang duduk dengan tangan terikat.

Kriieet...

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Namjoon masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya. Kyungsoo mulai waspada, takut pemuda tampan di hadapannya melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan sejak pagi." Namjoon meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap bubur yang masih mengeluarkan uap. Membiarkan Namjoon melepaskan ikatan tangannya, memindahkan ikatan itu kedepan tubuhnya. Namjoon berdiri menatap Kyungsoo, menunggu Kyungsoo untuk memakan buburnya. Tapi Kyungsoo diam saja.

Kesal, Namjoon mengambil sesendok bubur dan mencengkeram rahang Kyungsoo, membukanya secara paksa dan menjejalkan bubur yang masih agak panas ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

"Telan." Ujar Namjoon dingin. Airmata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo, lidahnya perih merasakan bubur yang masih panas dan rahangnya yang sakit karena di cengkeram sngat kuat. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menelan bubur itu. Diliriknya Namjoon, dia tersenyum, tidak seperti tadi. Namjoon menyodorkan gelas berisi air yang langsung diminum oleh Kyungsoo.

"Bagus, sekarang habiskan makananmu." Namjoon mengelus kepalanya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Kyungsoo menatap pintu yang tertutup, dia merasa aneh dengan sikap Namjoon.

"Dia aneh sekali, terkadang baik, tapi terkadang langsung berubah jahat, jangan-jangan..." Kyungsoo langsung memakan bubur dengan cepat begitu menyadari sesuatu.

Dia tidak ingin mendapat masalah dengan pemuda Psycho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKIT

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah berhenti didepan disebuah jalanan sempit, diikuti oleh mobil kuning. Hampir sama seperti markas Wolf, markas boys scout terletak dipinggir kota diantara gedung-gedung besar. Tempatnya terpencil dan hanya bisa dicapai dengan berjalan kaki, karena terletak di jalan sempit.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dua buah mobil yang berhenti itu. Kemudian bibirnya tersenyum sinis. "Plan two, success..." Bisiknya pelan.

Kris, Luhan dan Kai keluar dari mobil merah, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chen dan Sehun keluar dari mobil kuning. Mereka berlari masuk kedalam gedung dengan Luhan yang memimpin. Luhan membuka pintu, dia akan berlari menaiki tangga sebelum sebuah balok kayu melayang ke arahnya.

BRAK

"Akkhh..." Luhan meringis kesakitan, dia menahan balok itu dengan kedua tangannya. Alhasil tangannya lecet dan berdarah.

"Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Xiumin menghampiri Luhan yang kesakitan.

"Yaahh, sayang sekali tidak kena kepalanya." Mereka mendongak ke atas, seorang pemuda yang cukup manis duduk bersila di tangga paling atas. Wajahnya yang seperti polos tanpa dosa membuat Luhan ingin menghantamkan wajah itu ke tembok.

"Cih! Anak sialan! Turun kau! Lawan aku!" Luhan berteriak marah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu bermain." Pemuda itu turun dan berdiri dihadapan Luhan.

"Kalian pergilah, aku akan melawannya. Dia harus membayar untuk tanganku yang terluka." Luhan berdiri, dari kilatan matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat marah. Kris mengangguk, dia mengisyaratkan yang lain untuk naik ke lantai atas. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan pemuda itu.

"Well, salam kenal, aku anggota baru, namaku Jongkook." Jongkook mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Luhan. Luhan dengan sigap mengelak, dia balas meninju wajah Jongkook, tapi bisa ditangkis olehnya. Luhan tidak menyerah, dia mengarahkan kakinya ke perut Jongkook, kemudian menendangnya kuat-kuat. Jongkook mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang perutnya yang nyeri.

"Itu salam perkenalan dariku, aku Luhan." Luhan menyeringai melihat Jongkook yang kesakitan. Jongkook melirik Luhan, kemudian menyeringai. Dia kembali berdiri tegak sambil mengambil sikap waspada.

"Ini akan menyenangkan."

Di lantai atas, terdapat banyak pintu. Mereka mencoba membuka pintu satu-persatu. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo tidak ada di ruangan ini." Kata Baekhyun yang membuka sebuah pintu.

"Ini pintu terakhir, jika dia tidak ada disini berarti dia berada di lantai tiga atau empat." Ucap Chen, tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu. Begitu pintu dibuka, sebuah kepalan tangan menyambutnya.

BUAK

"Chen!" Teriak Baekhyun begitu melihat Chen terjatuh di lantai. Dia memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Kena telak." Seorang pemuda berbadan kecil muncul dari dalam ruangan. Dia memandang rendah pada Chen. "Lama tidak bertemu Jongdae."

"Sialan kau Park Jimin!" Chen dengan cepat berdiri dan meninju ulu hati Jimin, Jimin sedikit terbatuk karena pukulan Chen. "Pergilah! Cari Kyungsoo, aku akan menyelesaikan si bedebah sialan ini." Chen kembali menyerang Jimin, mereka terlibat adu fisik yang cukup sengit.

Anggota yang lain segera pergi ke lantai tiga untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Tapi begitu sampai di atas, mereka sudah dihadang oleh dua orang pemuda. Kris mengenal salah satu diantara mereka. Dia maju kedepan, "Seokjin..." Desisnya.

Jin tersenyum miring, "Halo teman lama. Merindukanku?"

"Dalam mimpimu. Kalian cari Kyungsoo." Ucap Kris dingin. Xiumin maju dan menepuk pundak Kris.

"Aku akan membantumu, dua lawan satu tidak adil." Kris tersenyum, dia memiliki teman yang baik.

"Kalian terlalu banyak bicara!" J-hope yang merasa bosan langsung berlari menerjang Xiumin. Xiumin dengan sigap menahan serangan J-hope, mereka saling memukul, berusaha menjatuhkan lawannya. Kris juga bertarung dengan Jin, mereka saling membanting tubuh lawannya ke dinding. Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun berlari cepat menaiki lantai empat. Mereka membuka pintu satu-persatu, mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

SYUT

"Awas hyung!"

PRAK

Sehun menarik Baekhyun yang sedang lengah, sebuah kayu yang runcing dibagian ujungnya meluncur ke arah Baekhyun. Jika Sehun terlambat sedikit saja bisa dipastikan bahwa kayu itu sudah menancap di kepala Baekhyun.

"Itu nyaris saja..." Baekhyun menetralkan deru nafasnya, dia belum siap jika harus mati sekarang. Sehun menoleh ke ujung koridor, seorang pemuda berambut caramel menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku hah?" Teriak Baekhyun pada V.

"Memang." Ucap V enteng.

"Kau-" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, dia bisa saja menghajar V jika Sehun tidak menahannya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun. V tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Entahlah, dia sedang bersama ketua kami."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Kyungsoo bersama Namjoon? Pemuda psycho itu? Itu gawat!

"Hyung, Kai, cepat cari Kyungsoo. Aku yakin dia ada di dekat sini." Sehun menatap Baekhyun dan Kai, menyuruh mereka untuk segera pergi. Baekhyun dan Kai mengangguk, mereka kemudian kembali berlari.

"Hei, ternyata yang bernama Kyungsoo itu manis juga ya, dan hot." V menyeringai kepada Sehun.

"Brengsek!" Sehun yang emosi langsung menerjang V, dia mengarahkan tinjuan mautnya ke arah V. Membuat V kewalahan menghadapinya. Sehun berhasil memukul mundur V, dia menyeringai puas melihat V. V balas tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Hehehe, jangan senang dulu bocah."

Baekhyun dan Kai berlari sambil membuka pintu, mereka berharap dapat menemukan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo... Kau dimana... Beri petunjuk pada kami..." Gumam Kai. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.

PRANG

Baekhyun dan Kai menoleh ke pintu yang terletak di ujung. Mereka segera berlari mendekati pintu itu.

BRAK

"KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun berteriak senang begitu melihat Kyungsoo, dia duduk di lantai, didekatnya terdapat sebuah mangkuk yang pecah. Kyungsoo mengeliatkan tubuhnya berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Hmmph, hmmph." Kyungsoo mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi mulutnya ditutup dengan kain. Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo, dia melepaskan ikatan yang menutup mulut Kyungsoo.

"Di belakang kalian!" Kyungsoo berseru kepada Baekhyun begitu kain yang membungkam mulutnya terlepas. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ap-"

"AAAKKHH!"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena mendengar suara kesakitan Kai. Dia tergeletak di lantai kotor sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdarah, dihadapannya Namjoon berdiri sambil memegang balok kayu. Namjoon menatap Baekhyun sebentar, kemudian dia berlari menerjang Baekhyun sambil mengayunkan balok kayu di tangannya.

PRAK

"Ukkh!" Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menahan sakit di tangannya yang menahan kayu, Namjoon menekan balok kayu itu dengan kuat hingga membuat tangan Baekhyun terluka akibat tergores.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo berteriak khawatir, dia ingin menolong mereka, tapi tangannya masih terikat kuat.

Kai yang melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan terdesak Kai berusaha menolongnya. Dia memukul tengkuk Namjoon hingga membuatnya terguling.

"Cih! Pengganggu!" Namjoon berdecih kesal, dia mengambil balok kayu yang terlepas dari genggamannya dan kembali memukulkannya ke kepala Kai. Kai pingsan seketika karena mendapat dua pukulan di kepala.

"KAI!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris, dia menangis menyaksikan Kai yang terkapar. Dia berusaha keras melepaskan diri, tapi malah membuat tangannya menjadi perih. Dia menangis semakin keras saat Namjoon dan Baekhyun berkelahi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Luhan sudah terengah-engah. Dia mengalami luka yang cukup parah, Jongkook juga tidak beda jauh dengannya.

"Uukhh..." Luhan memegangi bahu kanannya yang terluka parah. Jongkook berhasil melukai bahunya dengan kayu saat dia lengah. Sendinya terasa bergeser. Jongkook yang menyadari hal itu menyeringai.

"Kau sudah mencapai batas ya Lu?"

"Berisik!" Luhan kembali menyerang Jongkook, mengabaikan rasa sakit di bahunya.

Keadaan Chen saat ini terdesak, Jimin mencengkeram lehernya. Membuat Chen kesulitan bernafas. Chen menggenggam tangan Jimin yang mencekiknya dengan tangannya yang berdarah. Darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya yang terluka.

"Menyerah Jongdae?" Tanya Jimin, dia tersenyum melihat Chen yang kesakitan.

Chen yang tidak terima di rendahkan seperti itu menendang alat vital Jimin. Jimin berteriak kesakitan dan melepaskan tangannya, dia memegangi benda pusakanya yang sakit karena tendangan Chen. Chen berdiri dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, dia tersenyum pada Jimin.

"Jangan harap aku akan menyerah semudah itu." Chen kembali menyerang Jimin, mereka kembali bertarung dengan sengit.

Kris dan Xiumin juga terluka parah, mereka saling memunggungi, memasang sikap waspada terhadap Jin dan J-hope yang juga sama terlukanya. Mereka kelelahan, tapi mereka tidak akan menyerah.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Kris pada Xiumin.

"Pasti."

"Menyerah?"

"Tidak akan!" Xiumin maju menyerang J-hope, Kris tersenyum melihat semangat Xiumin. Dia kembali menyerang Jin.

Sehun memegang kakinya yang tergores, darah merembes dari celana kain yang digunakannya. V melukainya dengan kayu-kayu runcing yang dia dapatkan entah darimana. V mendapat lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Nafas mereka terengah-engah, mereka bertarung cukup lama. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang roboh.

"Sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut? Ini sangat melelahkan." Sehun kembali berdiri, dia menahan rasa sakit di kakinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

V tersenyum, "Sampai kau mati."

"Teruslah berkhayal!" Sehun dan V kembali bertarung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks, hentikan!" Kyungsoo berteriak lemah, tangannya berdarah karena mencoba melepaskan ikatan tangannya. Dia menangis sambil meremas pakaiannya sendiri. Dia memperhatikan Kai yang pingsan di sebelahnya. Dia kembali menatap Namjoon dan Baekhyun yang berkelahi.

Baekhyun memukul rahang Namjoon, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi kemudian Namjoon mencengkeram kerah baju Baekhyun.

"Kau hebat juga Baek..." Namjoon mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Lebih baik kau kembali ke rumah sakit jiwa Namjoon."

Mata Namjoon menggelap, tanpa perasaan dia melempar tubuh Baekhyun ke arah cermin besar.

PRANG

Pecahan kaca menyebar kemana-mana, tubuh Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja ke lantai dengan beberapa pecahan kaca yang menancap di punggungnya. Baekhyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Namjoon tersenyum puas, dia mendekati tubuh Baekhyun dengan langkah pelan, mengingat kakinya sakit akibat tendangan Baekhyun.

"Andwe! Baekhyun! Hentikan Namjoon! Hentikan!" Kyungsoo semakin histeris, Kyungsoo mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk menolong Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melihat pecahan kaca di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

* * *

Haai ^o^  
Lama gak nongol nih, soalnya lagi sibuk banget.

Gimana? Gimana? Bagus? Atau makin aneh?

Masih adakah yang menanti fanfic gaje milikku ini? #mojok bareng kecoa

Review please... ^^


	12. Chapter 12

WILD ROSE

Cast:  
Do Kyungsoo!main  
All Member Exo  
Min Dae Shin/Shinji (OC)  
Park Hee Rin/Rin (OC)  
M.D (bad guy)  
Yongha (bad guy)  
J (bad guy)  
Mr. Black (bad guy  
Yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but the story and OC is mine!

• ~Lyla Angelica's present~ •

•

•

•

Warning! BoyxBoy!

•

•

•

Dont like dont read!

•

•

•

I WARNED YOU

•

•

•

Namjoon berjalan mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, matanya menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah.

"Kau selalu menyusahkan Baek, bahkan saat kita masih SMP." Dia mengambil pecahan kaca yang ujungnya tajam. Namjoon berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau membuatku membencimu Baek, padahal aku menyayangimu, sepupuku." Pecahan kaca itu terangkat, siap untuk menusuk kepala Baekhyun.

JLEB

Namjoon terdiam, matanya melirik ke belakang. Pecahan kaca yang dipegangnya masih terangkat di atas kepalanya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, nafasnya terengah-engah, matanya menyorotkan ketakutan. Tali yang mengikatnya tergeletak begitu saja di dekat Kai.

"Eerrrghh..." Namjoon meringis menahan sakit, dia mencabut pecahan kaca yang menancap di pinggangnya. Dia terdiam melihat darah yang mengotori telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo menatap takut pada Namjoon, dia takut pecahan kaca yang tajam itu menancap di kepala Baekhyun. Tanpa diduga, Namjoon mencekik leher Kyungsoo dengan tangan kiri dan menghantamkannya ke dinding.

"Akkhhh... Lep-lepas...kan..." Kyungsoo kesulitan bernafas, dia mencengkeram lemah tangan besar Namjoon. Berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya.

"Kau cerdik juga ya manis..." Namjoon mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo, merasakan asin dari airmata yang masih mengalir. Kyungsoo hampir tidak bisa bernafas, kepalanya pusing dan dadanya sesak.

"Tapi kau sudah membuatku kesal." Namjoon mengarahkan pecahan kaca yang dipegangnya menuju perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan ditekannya bagian runcing dari pecahan itu hinga menembus kulit mulus Kyungsoo pelan-pelan.

"Akkhhh... Sak...kit..." Kyungsoo berucap pelan, tubuhnya lemas karena sakit dan lelah. Tapi Namjoon semakin menekan kaca itu hingga darah mengalir deras dari leher Kyungsoo hingga mengotori baju putih yang dikenakannya. Namjoon ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan.

BUAK

Namjoon terhempas ke samping, Kyungsoo yang sudah di batas kesadarannya langsung ambruk ke lantai, nafasnya terputus-putus, matanya terpejam erat. Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang mengangkat kepalanya sebelum semuanya gelap.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Bangunlah!" Rin menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo, airmata tumpah dari kedua matanya.

"AAAARRGGGHHH!" Rin menoleh ke samping, Tao mematahkan tangan kanan orang yang berniat membunuh Kyungsoo. Mata Tao menggelap, dia kembali menghajar Namjoon yang sudah tidak dapat berkutik lagi.

"Sudah Tao! Hentikan! Biar kami yang mengurusnya!" Suho berusaha menghentikan Tao, Tao menghentikan gerakannya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia membiarkan mereka mengamankan orang yang sudah dibuatnya babak belur. Tao beralih pada Rin, dia menangis sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. Tidak peduli darah mengotori bajunya. Sekarang dia beralih pada Kai yang sedang diangkat ke tandu oleh para medis. Luka di kepalanya cukup mengkhawatirkan.

"Ini yang kutakutkan Kai... Kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri..." Ucap Tao sedih. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria bertopeng hitam dan biru memegang teropong di tangan kanannya, dia berdiri di atap sebuah gedung. Di bawah sana banyak mobil polisi yang berjajar didepan sebuah gedung yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau ikut J." Pria itu melirik ke belakang, seorang pria bertopeng hitam dan merah berjalan perlahan ke arahnya.

"Hanya penasaran."

Yongha mendengus mendengar jawaban singkat dari J. "Kau sama membosannya dengan M.D." Yongha kembali melihat ke bawah sana dengan teropongnya. Beberapa para medis keluar dari jalan sempit sambil membawa orang yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang keluar dengan keadaan sadar. Dia hebat juga mengatur rencana hingga sampai seperti ini." Tak lama dia melihat seseorang yang dibawa dengan tandu. Lehernya terluka cukup parah.

"Ck, diluar rencana." Yongha memberikan teropong yang dipegangnya kepada J. "Kau ingin melihatnya?" Tanya Yongha. J menatap sebentar teropong yang disodorkan Yongha kemudian mengambilnya.

"Arah jam sebelas, baju putih." J mengarahkan teropong yang dipegangnya ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Yongha. Seketika dia terdiam melihat orang yang di maksudnya.

"Kaget? Aku juga kaget saat pertama kali melihatnya. Tidak kusangka begitu mirip dengan dia." J hanya terdiam. Kemudian memberikan teropongnya kembali pada Yongha. Kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Yongha yang menatapnya bingung.

"Semakin lama semakin aneh." Yongha kembali melihat ke bawah sana melalui teropong. Ambulans mulai menjauhi lokasi kejadian. Yongha melihat kerumunan orang yang mulai memenuhi sekitar gedung, Yongha mengenali salah satu dari mereka. Seorang pemuda yang memakai hoodie hitam dan topi hitam menatap datar para polisi yang berlalu lalang, kemudian pemuda itu mendongak menatap Yongha. Yongha mengangkat satu alisnya. Pemuda itu seolah-olah mengetahui keberadaan Yongha, cukup lama pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sebelum akhirnya tatapan mereka terputus karena terhalang oleh ambulans yang lewat. Setelah ambulans berlalu, pemuda itu sudah tidak berada disana.

"Kau semakin berubah M.D..." Ucap Yongha lirih. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Kepala Kyungsoo terasa pusing, lehernya sangat sakit. Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping, dilihatnya wajah Rin yang tertidur di sebelah ranjangnya dengan duduk di kursi.

"Rin... Noona..." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan, lehernya sangat sakit meski hanya berbicara sedikit. Kyungsoo mengelus kepala sepupunya dengan sayang, dia tersenyum melihat wajah kelelahan Rin. Rin yang merasa terganggu bangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengusap matanya pelan, setelah pandangannya jelas, dia membelalakkan matanya.

"Pa...gi...noona..." Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah. Rin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Airmata tumpah dari kedua matanya.

"Hiks, Kyungsoo... Aku khawatir sekali padamu... Hiks, untung kau selamat..." Rin semakin erat memeluk Kyungsoo, dia takut kehilangan adik kesayangannya. Apalagi saat itu dia melihat Kyungsoo yang hampir terbunuh di tangan brengsek sialan itu. Tidak, tidak lagi, dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

"Tenanglah noona... Aku disini..." Kyungsoo hanya bisa menenangkan gadis itu dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Rin kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, dia mengusap airmatanya kemudian tersenyum tipis.

CKLEK

"Kyungsoo!" Sebuah teriakan membahana di ruangan serba putih itu. Kyungsoo langsung merasakan sesak akibat pelukan dari orang yang berteriak tadi.

"Kyungsoo! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!"

"I..ya... Tolong lepaskan aku Shinji... Kau membuatku semakin sakit..."

"Astaga! Maafkan aku Kyungsoo!" Shinji yang baru sadar kalau sahabatnya terluka langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ini rumah sakit Shinji, jangan berteriak." Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu, Tao memasuki kamar rawat Kyungsoo dengan sekeranjang buah-buahan.

"Tao."

"Hai Kyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tao tersenyum manis, diletakkannya keranjang yang di bawanya di atas meja disebelah ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Baik... Terima kasih..." Kyungsoo balas tersenyum.

"Aku akan menemui dokter, kalian tolong jaga Kyungsoo ya." Rin beranjak dari duduknya, setelah mendapat anggukan dari Tao dan Shinji dia keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau mau ku kupaskan apel Kyung?" Tanya Shinji.

"Boleh." Shinji tersenyum, dia mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjang dan mengupas apel itu dengan pisau yang dibawa oleh Shinji dari rumahnya.

"Tao, bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan. Dia sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar, jarinya memainkan selimut yang menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, tapi Kai harus dirawat intensif karena luka dikepalanya cukup parah." Jelas Tao.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku masih merasa bersalah..." Lirihnya. Tao tersenyum, Shinji memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka sambil terus mengupas apel yang baru terkupas setengahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, ini semua salah Namjoon. Dia menculikmu karena dia tahu kau dekat dengan kelompok Baekhyun, sama seperti masalah antara aku dan Kai, Namjoon memanfaatkanmu untuk dapat membunuh Baekhyun." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Saat di introgasi, Namjoon bilang kalau dia dendam kepada Baekhyun yang menjebloskannya ke penjara saat dia SMP. Tapi setelah di selidiki, penjara yang dia maksud adalah rumah sakit jiwa." Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Shinji yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan ikut terkejut sampai-sampai dia salah bukan mengupas kulitnya, tapi sampai memotong daging buahnya.

"Maksudmu, si Namjoon itu punya penyakit jiwa?" Tanya Shinji memastikan.

"Ya, dia memiliki gangguan mental karena dia menjadi korban dari kekerasan dalam rumah tangga yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya. Dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang kasar dan senang membuat orang lain menderita. Dia bahkan pernah hampir membuat seluruh keluarga Byun kecelakaan karena dia memotong kabel rem. Dia bilang saat itu dia iseng karena bosan."

Shinji menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mengherankan jika melihat luka yang didapat Kyungsoo." Shinji meletakkan apel yang sudah terkupas di piring plastik setelah sebelumnya dia memotongnya menjadi lebih kecil.

"Hanya orang berjiwa psikopat yang senang melihat korbannya mati secara perlahan. Apalagi saat itu dia ingin membunuh Baekhyun, sepupunya sendiri." Tambah Tao. Kyungsoo memegang lehernya yang berbalut perban.

"Ini, makanlah." Shinji menyodorkan piring kecil berisi apel kepada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo mengambil sepotong apel dan memakannya. Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat sambil terus memakan apel itu sampai habis. Kemudian dia menatap kedua temannya.

"Aku ingin menjenguk mereka."

"Kau bisa melakukannya setelah luka di lehermu sembuh."

Suho memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Semua ini terasa semakin rumit saja. Dia kembali membaca berkas perkara yang dipegangnya.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras hyung. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Chanyeol memasuki ruang kerja Suho dengan segelas kopi ditangannya. "Untukmu." Chanyeol meletakkan gelas itu di meja Suho.

"Terimakasih." Suho meminum sedikit kopinya, matanya terpejam mengingat saat dia mengintrogasi Kim Namjoon.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara kalian akan ditahan disini, kecuali Jongkook yang masih dibawah tujuh belas tahun. Dia akan di kembalikan kepada kedua orangtuanya dengan pengawasan ketat dari polisi." Ketua Choi meninggalkan ruangan tempat introgasi. Kelima orang itu di giring ke dalam sel tahanan terpisah. Suho mengunci pintu sel Namjoon yang dipisahkan karena memiliki kelainan mental.

"Hei." Suho mendengar suara Namjoon yang memanggilnya, dia menatap Namjoon yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Black Rose."

Suho membelalakkan matanya, mawar hitam? Jangan-jangan...

Namjoon tertawa tanpa suara saat melihat wajah terkejut Suho. Namjoon mundur beberapa langkah hingga tubuhnya ditelan oleh kegelapan.

"Black Rose... Is the shadow."

Suho semakin pusing saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Namjoon. Mawar hitam? Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan mereka? Apa Namjoon mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka? Ini semakin rumit.

Tao berjalan perlahan di koridor rumah sakit. Hari ini dia akan mengunjungi Kai, sahabatnya. Di tengah jalan dia melihat sosok yang sangat dia kenal.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggilnya.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Tao?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Tao.

"Aku mau menjenguk Kai."

"Kebetulan, ayo bersama." Tawar Tao, Kyungsoo mengangguk, akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama.

CKLEK

Tao membuka pintu yang bernomor 203, Kai sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil membaca buku. Kai tersenyum begitu melihat dua orang yang menjenguknya.

"Kai." Kyungsoo tersenyum, Kai terlihat baik-baik saja meski kepalanya dililit perban.

"Masuklah Kyungie, Tao." Tao melangkah masuk diikuti Kyungsoo. Mereka kemudian duduk di kursi disebelah kasur Kai.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lebih baik, tapi aku tidak ingat wajah orang yang memukulku." Kai memegang kepalanya yang dibalut perban.

"Kau memang tidak perlu ingat. Lagipula orang itu juga sudah di penjara." Kata Tao.

"Kai... Aku minta maaf, karena aku kalian semua begini..." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, sorot matanya berubah sedih. Kai tersenyum, dia mengelus surai kelam Kyungsoo.

"Jangan meminta maaf, kau itu sangat berharga bagi kami." Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan dalam. Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya, semburat merah menghiasi pipi tembamnya. Tanpa sadar wajah Tao berubah masam.

"Mmm... Aku ingin menjenguk Baekhyun..." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, dia risih karena ditatap intens oleh Kai dan Tao. Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursi.

"Ingin ku temani?" Tawar Tao. Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Semoga cepat sembuh Kai." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah dia berada diluar, dia menarik nafas lega, berusaha mengatur detakan jantungnya.

"Ya ampun... Mereka membuatku hampir gila..." Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi kamar rawat Kai. Di arah berlawanan, seorang pemuda keluar dari sebuah kamar rawat. Wajahnya tertutup oleh hoodie hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan, lebih tepatnya Tan. Saat mereka berpapasan, Kyungsoo mencium aroma coklat yang yang tercium dari pemuda itu. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang, menatap punggung pemuda itu yang menghilang di persimpangan koridor.

'Aku sepertinya pernah mencium aroma seperti itu, tapi dimana?' Pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melewati kamar tempat pemuda tadi keluar. Kamar itu ditempati oleh seseorang.

'Min Yoongi. Nama yang bagus.' Kyungsoo melirik sebentar pintu itu, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah, dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman rumah sakit, dokter baru memperbolehkannya pulang besok. Kyungsoo sudah mengunjungi mereka, sekarang perasaannya tenang karena mereka baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo menikmati keindahan matahari terbenam sendirian. Sekitarnya sudah mulai sepi, tapi dia masih betah disana.

"Tapi aku tidak bertemu Sehun..." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, Sehun tidak berada di kamarnya saat dia berkunjung. Sehun hanya mengalami luka yang cukup dalam di kakinya, serta luka gores dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dia menduga bahwa Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan saat ini.

PUK

Kyungsoo mendongak, seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang menepuk pundaknya. Sosok itu tersenyum, "Hai baby Soo..."

"Sehun..." Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. Sehun duduk di sebelahnya, kakinya berbalut perban.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia tidak tahu harus menanyakan apa.

"Baik, kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Umm..."

Hening.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, Sehun yang bosan kemudian menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Matanya yang indah, kulitnya yang mulus, dan bibir heart shape yang menggoda...

"Sehun?" Panggilan Kyungsoo membuyarkan pikiran Sehun, Sehun melihat semburat merah di pipi Kyungsoo. Dia malu rupanya. Sehun tersenyum, Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya hampir melompat dari tempatnya. Sehun mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Sehun...?" Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

CHU~

Seketika pikiran Kyungsoo blank. Sehun mengecup bibirnya. BIBIRNYA! Demi boneka pororo kesayangannya, itu adalah kecupan pertamanya! Meski hanya sebuah kecupan tapi kan...

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu, Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah manis Kyungsoo yang merona cantik.

"Kau sangat cantik baby Soo..." Sehun mengelus pipi tembam Kyungsoo, kemudian mencium pipi kanannya. Warna jingga kemerahan menghiasi langit kota Seoul. Tanpa sadar, seseorang menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah. Kemudian dia menjauh dari tempatnya. Dia menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan menendang tong sampah yang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Cih! Jangan sampai dia mengetahui hal ini." Dia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya, "Aku saja sudah emosi begini, bagaimana dengan dia?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok itu begitu menawan, di balut setelan jas mahal, dengan wajah yang ditutupi oleh topeng hitam, sosok itu begitu elegan dan menakutkan di saat yang bersamaan. Tangan kanannya memainkan gelas kristal berisi cairan merah, dia melirik tajam anak buahnya yang sedang melaporkan sesuatu yang penting.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan kau walaupun dia terluka. Setidaknya nyawanya tidak terancam. Siapa sangka kalau orang itu memiliki kelainan mental yang cukup parah." Sosok itu meminum sedikit wine dari gelas kristalnya.

"Terimakasih bos." Sosok pemuda yang memakai topeng berhiaskan mawar hitam membungkuk kepada tuannya.

"Sudah saatnya. Bersiaplah, kita akan melakukan satu langkah lagi." Perintah sosok itu.

"Baik bos." Kemudian pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan suram itu.

Pria itu menatap kalender yang dilingkari pada salah satu tanggalnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum sinis.

"Sudah hampir tujuh tahun berlalu rupanya. Hebat juga bisa menahannya selama ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

* * *

Haaaaiiii ^3^

Lama ya saya gak nongol, sorry banget ya ^^'

Lyla gak bisa update kilat, soalnya baru update kalo udah selesai bikin cerita. Jadi kalo belum selesai ya belum update #plakk

Ada yang nyadar gak sih kalo di chap sebelumnya BTS yang muncul cuma enam orang? Padahal mereka bertujuh?

Oh iya, waktu Bos bad guy transaksi di gudang, namanya Mr. Black ya, bukan M. Black, sorry typo ^^V

Thank's buat yang udah mau baca dan review cerita aneh bikinan saya, setelah ini ceritanya akan semakin penuh misteri Ohohohoho :0)

Last, review please ^^


	13. Chapter 13

WILD ROSE

Cast:  
Do Kyungsoo!main  
All Member Exo  
Min Dae Shin/Shinji (OC)  
Park Hee Rin/Rin (OC)  
M.D (bad guy)  
Yongha (bad guy)  
J (bad guy)  
Mr. Black (bad guy  
Yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but the story and OC is mine!

• ~Lyla Angelica's present~ •

•

•

•

Warning! BoyxBoy!

•

•

•

Dont like dont read!

•

•

•

I WARNED YOU

•

•

•

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo merasa namanya dipanggil. Saat dia menoleh ke belakang seorang gadis berlari ke arahnya.

"Sulli?" Gumamnya. Gadis itu berlari hingga roknya sedikit tersingkap hingga menampakkan pahanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Kau dari mana saja?!" Sulli memukul pundak Kyungsoo, "Kau tahu, Tao terus berwajah masam saat kau tidak ada."

"Hahaha." Kyungsoo tertawa garing. 'Aku diculik dan hampir tewas.' "Aku hanya sakit biasa kok..." Kata Kyungsoo yang tidak sesuai dengan kata hatinya.

"Kau tahu, minggu depan adalah festival tahunan untuk merayakan hari jadi sekolah kita."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia sedikit tertarik. Dia menatap Sulli, Sulli yang di tatap oleh Kyungsoo sedikit merona.

"Iya, nanti lebih jelasnya akan memberitahukannya kepada kita." Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sulli. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai didepan kelas. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Sulli, Kyungsoo langsung menuju kursinya.

"Kau sudah baikan Kyung?" Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya, Tao sedang duduk di kursinya sambil memainkan ponsel. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Um, terimakasih." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. Tao ikut tersenyum, dia tidak memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Tak lama getaran dari ponselnya menyadarkannya. Saat melihat hal yang menyebabkan ponselnya bergetar, senyumannya memudar. Tao terlihat cemas, terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat perubahan wajah Tao mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ada apa Tao?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Tao menatap Kyungsoo, tatapan khawatir terpancar dari sorot matanya. Tao bangun dari posisinya dan menarik sebuah kursi ke sebelah Kyungsoo. Tidak enak jika ada seseorang yang mendengarnya.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati Kyung." Kata Tao.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Tao terlihat ragu, tapi dia harus memberitahukan hal ini.

"Namjoon kabur dari penjara."

DEG

Mata Kyungsoo membola, jantungnya terasa copot dari tempatnya. Jangan bilang...

"Dia menulis namamu di dinding dengan darahnya."

Jangan bilang Namjoon kabur dari penjara untuk mencarinya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, matanya panas, dia tidak tahu akan jadi rumit seperti ini. Tao yang mengetahui perasaan Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkannya, dia merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengelus surai kelam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Tao.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kyung... Suho hyung sedang berusaha menangkap Namjoon kembali, dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia merasa beruntung memiliki teman seperti Tao. "Terimakasih Tao... Kau memang teman yang baik..." Lirih Kyungsoo. Tao tersenyum miris.

'Hanya teman ya...'

Mereka terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Tao yang dengan nyaman memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menahan emosinya.

"EKHEM"

Mata Kyungsoo sontak terbuka, dilihatnya wajah jahil teman sekelasnya.

"Aduh, yang lagi kasmaran..." Kata Sulli yang menyenggol lengan Yoona. Kyungsoo sadar kalau mereka menjadi tontonan. Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Tao untuk menjauh darinya. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang merah.

"Kalian mengganggu." Kata Tao datar.

"Dasar! Modus terus bisanya!" Bomi melempar bola kertas ke arah Tao.

"Bilang saja iri." Ucapan Tao malah membuatnya semakin banyak menerima lemparan bola kertas. Kyungsoo masih menunduk, tidak peduli dengan keadaan kelasnya yang kacau. Diam-diam dia tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, sabtu malam nanti kita ke game centre yang biasa yuk."

"Boleh, bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Tao juga?"

"Ide bagus tuh, lebih banyak orang lebih menyenangkan."

Kyungsoo dan Shinji berjalan dengan tenang di trotoar, jalanan lumayan ramai. Mereka sesekali mengobrol ringan dan bergurau.

"Shinji, bukankah itu ibumu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk seorang wanita cantik yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria didepan sebuah toko.

"Benar, ibu sedang apa disana?" Shinji memicingkan matanya. Kemudian dia tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan-jangan... Dia 'calon' ayahku..." Kata Shinji.

"Hahaha, mungkin saja. Dia lumayan tampan." Kyungsoo memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama.

"Tapi aku harus tahu dia pantas atau tidak untuk ibuku. Ayo Kyungsoo, kita hampiri mereka." Shinji menarik tangan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Shinji mengangkat satu alisnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ini urusan keluarga." Ucap Kyungsoo. Shinji tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan." Shinji menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, kemudian dia berlari pelan ke arah ibunya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan keluarga itu dari jauh. Tapi kemudian dia mengerutkan keningnya.

'Kenapa pria itu menatapku seperti itu?' Pria yang berbicara dengan ibunya Shinji menatap Kyungsoo dengan aneh. Kyungsoo merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika, dia kemudian memutuskan untuk menjauh dari sana. Tapi dia sedikit menoleh ke belakang, wajah Shinji terlihat begitu serius. Untung saja dia tidak mengikuti Shinji, takut mengganggu.

BRUK

"Hei! Perhatikan jalanmu!"

"Maaf, maaf."

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali kepada seseorang yang ditabraknya. Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, seketika matanya membulat kaget melihat pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo! Ini benar dirimu?!" Pemuda itu berteriak senang dan mencengkeram pundak Kyungsoo. Kemudian pemuda itu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, seolah takut jika Kyungsoo pergi. Dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari pejalan kaki. Karena saat ini mereka berpelukan di trotoar dekat lampu merah.

"Kyungsoo! Aku merindukanmu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja?!" Pemuda berambut hitam itu berteriak girang. Kyungsoo memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan diri, setelah berusaha keras dia berhasil menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Ma,maaf, sepertinya anda salah orang." Cicit Kyungsoo. Dia mundur perlahan, tapi pemuda berambut hitam yang menawan di hadapannya semakin memajukan dirinya.

"Tidak Kyungie! Aku tahu itu kau!" Pemuda itu berusaha memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Dengar Kyung, aku minta maaf soal waktu it-" Dengan cepat tangannya ditangkis oleh pemuda manis itu. Kyungsoo berbalik dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Pemuda itu mengejarnya.

"Kyungsoo! Tunggu!"

Kyungsoo berlari terus hingga tidak sengaja menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya. Dia merasakan matanya memanas. Tidak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang menatapnya heran karena pemuda itu terus berteriak memanggil dirinya.

"Kyungsoo! Jangan lari! Jangan pergi lagi!"

"Kau salah orang Hyunsik!"

"Tidak! Aku yakin itu kau! Kau bahkan tahu namaku!"

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya karena dia adalah pembohong yang payah. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, Hyunsik cukup jauh disana karena terhalang pejalan kaki yang padat. Dia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk masuk kedalam sebuah gang sempit. Dia terus berlari melewati gang itu hingga sampai didepan sebuah gedung, gerbangnya terbuka lebar dengan halaman yang tidak terlalu luas tapi terawat dengan baik.

Sebuah Gereja. Dibalik gedung mewah bertingkat.

Great, mungkin dunia hampir tamat. Kyungsoo menetralkan nafasnya, kemudian berjalan perlahan memasuki gereja tua itu. Di dalamnya sangat klasik, patung yang terukir dengan indahnya, bahkan lukisan mozaik sangat indah diterpa cahaya senja.

Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Dia menatap lukisan mozaik yang terletak ditengah. Lukisan dari sosok yang sangat dikaguminya. Tanpa sadar airmata mengalir dengan indahnya.

"Hiks, kenapa begini... Hiks, aku sangat ingin melupakan hal itu... Tapi kenapa... Hiks, seakan Engkau tidak mengizinkan aku untuk melupakannya..." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, dia menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam isakannya. Matanya terpejam erat, mengingat masa lalunya.

'Hai, kau siapa?'

'Aku Hyunsik...'

Itu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

'Kenapa menangis?'

'Aku kesepian...'

'Ayo bermain bersamaku.'

Semua terasa begitu indah saat itu.

'Aku tidak suka saat kau berdekatan dengan sunbae itu Kyungie.'

'Kenapa?'

'Sunbae itu terlihat tidak baik untukmu.'

Tapi semua berubah saat mereka SMP.

'Kyungsoo, rasanya sesak jika aku harus melihatmu bersama mereka.'

'Maksudmu apa? Mereka temanku Hyunsik.'

Kejadian itu membuatnya kembali ke rumah penuh kenangan itu.

'Hyunsik! Apa yang kau lakukan?!'

'Maaf Kyungsoo, tapi aku menginginkanmu.'

'Hentikan Hyunsik! Hentikan!'

"Hiks... Kenapa kau lakukan itu Hyunsik..." Tangisan Kyungsoo malah terdengar semakin keras. Kyungsoo menumpahkan semua emosinya. Dia sedih, marah, kecewa, rindu, semua bercampur. Ditambah lagi dengan masalah-masalah sebelumnya, rasanya dia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan melepaskan semua beban yang menimpanya. Kyungsoo menekuk kakinya dan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Dia terus menangis sampai tidak menyadari adanya seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya, orang itu menatap Kyungsoo sedih.

GREP

Kyungsoo sontak membuka matanya, airmata masih mengalir dari kedua matanya yang indah.

"Menangislah..."

Kyungsoo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada orang itu. Pria itu mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo, melantunkan lagu indah untuk menenangkan pemuda manis yang sedang menangis di pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG

Cklek

"Kyungsoo! Darimana sa-Astaga Kyungsoo!" Rin panik begitu membuka pintu bukan wajah lesu adik kesayangannya itu, tapi Kyungsoo yang pingsan di gendongan seorang pria asing.

"Kyungsoo pingsan setelah menangis hebat."

"Astaga, masuklah." Rin membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan pria itu untuk membaringkan Kyungsoo di kasurnya. Kemudian Rin mengajak pria itu ke ruang tamu dan membuatkan segelas teh hangat.

"Ini, minumlah. Terimakasih sudah mengantar adikku pulang." Rin menyodorkan segelas teh yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit uap.

"Terimakasih, namaku Yixing, kau bisa memanggilku Lay. Aku guru di sekolah Kyungsoo. Kebetulan bertemu dengannya saat mampir di gereja." Lay mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan adikku Lay-ssi, namaku Rin."

"Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, kurasa usia kita tidak jauh berbeda."

Rin mengangguk pelan, dia menatap Lay ragu-ragu. "Umm... Kenapa Kyungsoo menangis?"

Lay mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, saat aku melihatnya dia sedang menangis sendirian di dalam sebuah gereja tua yang biasanya aku kunjungi." Jelas Lay. "Dia terus menangis sampai pingsan karena kelelahan."

Rin mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Lay.

"Oh iya. Tadi dia sempat meracaukan nama seseorang." Lay tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Rin.

Lay mengetuk dagunya dengan telunjuknya."Kalau tidak salah... Namanya... Hyun siapa ya? Ah iya, HYUNSIK."

Seketika Rin mencelos mendengarnya. Tatapannya berubah khawatir, dia menggigit kukunya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Memangnya siapa Hyunsik? Apa itu buruk?"

"Sangat buruk..." Gumam Rin. Lay yang tidak jelas mendengarnya hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Rin menatap Lay.

"Maaf, tapi bisa kau izinkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak sekolah besok? Aku rasa keadaannya masih tidak baik."

"Tentu, aku akan menyampaikannya kepada wali kelasnya."

Rin tersenyum, setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa menenangkan dirinya besok. Lay melirik jam tangannya, sudah lewat pukul sembilan.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, sudah larut malam."

"Silahkan..." Rin mengantarkan Lay sampai ke pintu, setelah mobil Lay menjauh dari pekarangan rumahnya Rin menghela nafas. Dia menutup pintu dengan pelan dan menguncinya. Dia langsung naik untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, suasana remang menyambutnya. Dia mendekati kasur Kyungsoo, raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Kyungsoo..." Rin mengelus rambut hitamnya. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kelelahan, matanya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Padahal kau sudah pergi dari Ilsan dan kembali kesini, tapi kenapa dia masih mengejarmu Kyungsoo..." Sebuah kristal bening meluncur dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa nasibmu seperti ini Kyungie sayang..." Rin berucap lirih. Dia menatap jendela yang memperlihatkan bulan yang tertutup awan di langit malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka lebar, mempersilahkan sinar rembulan menerangi ruangan gelap itu. Sesekali menghisap rokok yang di apit diantara jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Dia menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi, kedua kakinya dia letakkan di atas meja.

"Kau terlihat santai RapMon."

Sesosok manusia muncul dari balik pintu yang rusak memprihatinkan. Hoodie hitam dan topi hitam menutupi wajahnya. Pria yang dipanggil RapMon hanya berdecak, kemudian kembali menghisap batangan tembakau yang sudah menjadi candu.

"Kupikir siapa, ternyata itu kau. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu."

"Sudah kukatakan jangan sampai dia terluka." Sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya seperti sedang menahan emosi. Pria berambut mohawk itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan."

Sosok itu menggeram rendah."Beruntung aku tidak menembak kepalamu saat itu Kim Namjoon." Dia mendengus melihat Namjoon yang menyebalkan dimatanya.

"Semua temanmu sudah bebas. Sekarang kau tidak ada ikatan lagi dengan kami." Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya, sebelum benar-benar menghilang ditelan kegelapan dia menoleh.

"Terimakasih karena tidak memberitahukan identitas kami." Kemudian sosok itu benar-benar pergi. Namjoon menghancurkan sisa puntung rokok di meja, kemudian bangkit dari kursi. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya, diraihnya jaket kulit hitam dari kursi yang tadi diduduki dan disampirkan ke bahunya.

"Melepaskan aku dan teman-temanku? Suatu kesalahan besar." Namjoon tersenyum lebar, bahkan lebih mirip seringai seorang pembunuh.

"Mereka sama gilanya denganku." Namjoon berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang sudah tak layak huni. Sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari gedung yang sangat memprihatinkan dia memikirkan sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Seringai tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Wajah manis itu, pasti akan sangat indah dengan warna merah."

Sementara itu, di sebuah lorong yang tidak terlalu luas. Lima orang pemuda berada di sana itu. Suasana yang sempit dan pengap tidak mengganggu mereka sama sekali.

"Rasanya senang menghirup udara bebas." Seorang pemuda berambut caramel merenggangkan tubuhnya. Seorang pemuda berwajah polos di sebelahnya meneguk minuman ringan dari sebuah kaleng yang dipegangnya.

"Ya... Dan aku sudah sangat bosan hanya di rumah saja berpura-pura menjadi anak baik." Pemuda itu melemparkan kaleng yang sudah kosong ke arah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berada didepannya, pemuda itu menendang kaleng yang dilemparkan ke arahnya sampai menembus langit-langit yang sudah lapuk.

"Setidaknya kau tidak mencicipi rasa roti kacang basi Kookie."

"Atau roti bakar gosong di hari rabu." Pemuda bertubuh kecil yang duduk diatas meja di sebelahnya menambahi.

"Eww, anjing saja tidak akan mau memakannya." Pemuda berambut merah itu bergidik geli.

"Apa kabar Ketua kita yang hebat ini?" Pemuda berambut hitam yang bersandar di dinding kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. Yang lain melihat arah dia menoleh, kemudian ikut menegakkan tubuhnya. Namjoon berjalan menuruni tangga, kemudian menatap anggotanya satu persatu.

"Sepertinya kita akan memiliki 'pekerjaan' yang banyak." Keenam pemuda yang ada disana menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Ibu, Ayah kenapa?'

'Ayah sedang ada urusan sayang, sebaiknya Kyungie tidur ya. Sudah jam sembilan malam.'

'Iya ibu.'

Tapi Kyungsoo kecil adalah anak yang nakal. Dia tidak mematuhi perintah ibunya. Diam-diam dia mengintip kedua orangtuanya yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa orang berbaju hitam.

Tapi itu adalah hal yang paling dia sesali dalam hidupnya.

DOR

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka. Nafasnya memburu. Matanya bergerak liar kesana kemari. Kemudian dia memaksakan dirinya duduk. Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya. Dia melirik jam digital di meja belajarnya. 07:36.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Kemudian dia memegang keningnya. 'Panas, apa aku demam?'

Kyungsoo menyingkap selimutnya, kepalanya pusing, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun dari kasur.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Rin membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan nampan ditangannya. "Istirahat saja hari ini, Noona sudah meminta izin kepada gurumu." Rin meletakkan nampan itu di meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya. Rin membuka tirai jendela, membiarkan ruangan itu disinari cahaya matahari pagi.

"Terimakasih Noona..." Gumam Kyungsoo, dia mengambil segelas susu hangat yang disiapkan Rin.

"Noona tahu kau sedang kacau Kyungsoo. Karena Hyunsik."

Kyungsoo menatap Rin, "Darimana kau tahu Noona?"

"Semalam gurumu mengantarkanmu dalam keadaan pingsan. Dia bilang kau meracaukan nama Hyunsik."

Kyungsoo menatap gelas yang dipegangnya, wajahnya berubah sendu. "Aku bertemu dengannya lagi..." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang bergetar.

Mata Rin sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Dia sudah berbeda... Dia bukan... Hyunsik kecil sahabatku dulu..." Airmata mengalir dari kedua mata Kyungsoo.

"Dan aku masih tidak percaya... Kalau dia adalah seseorang yang hampir melakukan hal kotor itu..."

Rin sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Dia ikut menangis dalam diam.

"Hyunsik... Sahabatku... Berusaha melakukan hal itu..." Kyungsoo mulai meracau tidak jelas. Hati Rin semakin sakit melihat adik kesayangannya terluka seperti itu. Rin mengambil gelas yang dipegang Kyungsoo, kemudian meletakkannya di meja. Rin duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuhnya. Rin mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

'Rasanya seperti kembali ke saat itu...'

Ya, saat Rin bermain ke rumah pamannya di Ilsan yang juga ditempati oleh Kyungsoo yang masih kelas satu SMP. Saat itu Kyungsoo pulang kerumah dalam keadaan yang berantakan dan menangis hebat. Dia mengurung diri di kamar. Tanpa makan maupun minum.

Dia hanya menangis dan tidak mau sekolah. Dia bahkan tidak bergeming saat gurunya membujuknya.

Tapi yang membuat Rin dan pamannya lebih kaget lagi, dia bahkan memaki dan mengusir Hyunsik yang menjenguknya. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo meminta agar dia bisa kembali ke Seoul.

Setelah Kyungsoo kembali ke Seoul, Rin sadar. Kyungsoo menjadi korban pelecehan yang dilakukan oleh Hyunsik, sahabatnya sendiri.

Sejak saat itulah dia mengenal Kyungsoo yang pendiam seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Huaaaaa X{ telat update...

Gue masih stress mikirin nilai Mid semester fisika, kewirausahaan, Matematika... Gak lulus KKM X_X #nangis guling2

Gue masih nge-blank mau nulis cerita ini kayak gimana T_T Padahal gue udah nyiapin klimaksnya. #bahasane...

Gue tahu ini cerita aneh banget DX

Tapi masih mau baca and review kan? #puppy eyes


	14. Chapter 14

WILD ROSE

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Cast:  
Do Kyungsoo!main  
All Member Exo  
Min Dae Shin/Shinji (OC)  
Park Hee Rin/Rin (OC)  
M.D (bad guy)  
Yongha (bad guy)  
J (bad guy)  
Mr. Black (bad guy)  
Boys Scout/BTS (they're still random...)  
Yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but the story and OC is mine!

• ~Lyla Angelica's present~ •

•

•

•

•

•

Warning! BoyxBoy!

•

•

•

•

•

Dont like dont read!

•

•

•

•

•

I WARNED YOU

•

•

•

•

•

Pria itu menatap tajam sebuah bingkai foto, dielusnya perlahan foto itu.

"Seharusnya kau tahu..."

Pria itu menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri.

"Bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Pria itu mengayunkan tangannya, foto itu terhempas hingga hancur menabrak dinding. Kemudian pria itu berdiri.

Dia menatap datar kalender yang dilingkari salah satu tanggalnya. Salah satu tanggal bersejarah baginya. Tapi itu masih terhitung dua-tiga minggu lagi.

"Sudah dekat... Tinggal persiapan terakhir..."

Pria itu tersenyum mengerikan, "Setelah itu permainan akan di mulai."

Dia mengambil telepon dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Lakukan. Dia sudah melaporkan kalau orang itu memang melakukannya." Kemudian sambungan itu terputus. Dia tidak memerlukan jawaban. Karena dia tahu jawabannya.

"Kita lihat sekacau apa kalian..."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Jujur saja Kyungsoo bosan hanya diam saja dirumah. Tapi dia tidak mau jalan-jalan keluar dan mengambil resiko bertemu Hyunsik. Jadinya Kyungsoo hanya duduk saja di kasur sambil membaca buku.

CKLEK

"Kyungsoo... Teman-temanmu berkunjung."

Rin membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo, wajahnya sedikit lebih segar sehabis menangis bersamanya tadi. Kyungsoo melirik jam digital kemudian mengerutkan keningnya.

'Masih jam sebelas. Siapa yang berkunjung?' Jika itu Tao atau Shinji tidak mungkin karena hari ini seharusnya mereka masih di sekolah. Jangan bilang kalau itu...

"Hai baby Soo..."

Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Dia jadi teringat kejadian di taman rumah sakit. Wajahnya memerah melihat sosok pangeran yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku Albino!"

"Salahmu punya badan pendek bebek!"

"Minggir!"

"Aww! Kau sengaja menendang kakiku yang terluka ya?!"

"Salahmu sendiri menghalangiku!"

"Hei! Kalian berdua sopanlah dirumah orang!"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang berebutan masuk duluan. Rin bahkan sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Hahaha, aku akan membuatkan minum untuk kalian." Rin pamit turun, membiarkan tujuh orang aneh itu bersama adik kesayangannya.

"Minggir! Biarkan pangeran tampan ini menemui tuan putri." Kai yang sudah jengah dengan pertengkaran aneh Sehun dan Baekhyun menerobos masuk tanpa peduli dengan ocehan kedua orang itu.

"Hai Kyung, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kai sambil meletakkan sebuah kotak biru di meja.

"Baik... Terimakasih, kalian semua berkunjung?"

"Iya, aku dengar dari Tao kau tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Jadi kami datang menjenguk." Kai tersenyum tampan, walaupun kepalanya diperban Kai tetap terlihat tampan. Apalagi saat Kai menyeringai melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Umm... Memangnya kau dan Sehun tidak sekolah?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun yang sedang beradu pandang dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tahu Kai dan Sehun satu angkatan dengannya.

"Mereka membolos." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kris, "Mereka adalah anak SMA nakal yang kerjanya hanya malas-malasan."

"Aku tidak seperti itu Hyung!" Sehun memekik kesal pada Kris.

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya."

Kyungsoo tertawa lepas, dia sangat senang dengan kehadiran tujuh pemuda yang tingkahnya absurd.

"Hei, ini untukmu. Aku membuatnya semalaman penuh." Kris menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang diikat pita merah. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih hyung, ini apa ya?" Kyungsoo membuka pita itu dengan perlahan. Jantung Kris berdegup kencang, menunggu reaksi si mungil. Saat kertas itu terbuka, Kyungsoo terdiam. Kai mencoba melihat isinya, seketika matanya membulat dan dia menahan nafas melihat isi kertas itu.

"Ini..." Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata, Kai membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kris. Tertawa tanpa suara.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" Tanya Kris was-was, tapi itu tertutupi sempurna oleh bitchy face andalannya.

"Ini sangat...artistik hyung, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengerti artinya. Mungkin hanya seorang ahli yang mampu memahami karyamu." Kata Kyungsoo polos, padahal sejujurnya dia memang tidak mengerti gambar buatan Kris. Entah itu manusia atau hewan tapi yang jelas itu lebih parah dari makhluk jadi-jadian.

Kris tersenyum lebar, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menganggap hasil karyanya sangat artistik. Kris, kalau boleh jujur, anak sepuluh tahun bahkan bisa menggambar lebih baik daripada dirimu. #plakk #dibuang kelaut

"Aku akan menempel ini di dinding nanti, terimakasih ya hyung." Kyungsoo menggulung kembali kertas itu dan meletakkannya di meja. "Kyung, kami membelikanmu cake coklat. Dengar-dengar coklat membantu perasaanmu menjadi bahagia." Chen membuka kotak biru berisi kue coklat yang sudah dipotong beberapa bagian, kemudian mengambil sepotong.

"Buka mulutmu, aaaaa~" Chen menyuruh Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, berniat menyuapi, Kyungsoo menurut dan membuka mulutnya.

"Mmm, ennakh~" Kyungsoo tersenyum, pipinya menggembung karena makanan yang sedang dikunyah. Matanya yang bulat terlihat sipit.

"Kau imut sekali Soo-ie~" Luhan yang tidak tahan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo pelan, takut membuatnya tersedak. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Mau apa kau kemari?! Pergilah!"

Mereka terdiam, mendengar keributan di bawah sana.

"Bukankah itu suara noona mu Kyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Iya, tapi kenapa dibawah ribut sekali?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Dia mendengar suara orang lain selain noona nya.

"Pergilah! Kyungsoo tidak ada disini!"

"Kumohon Noona, izinkan aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sebentar saja."

"Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mau menemuimu lagi, kau sudah menyakitinya!" Rin mendorong tubuh seorang pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku Noona, saat itu aku kelepasan, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya." Pemuda itu menahan dirinya agar tidak terdorong keluar.

"Pergi!" Rin berusaha keras menahan Hyunsik yang bersikeras untuk bertemu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik saat ini.

"Kumohon noona, izinkan aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Hyunsik dan Rin menoleh ke arah pemilik suara berat itu. Kris berdiri di dekat tangga, wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat sangat. Dia mendekati Hyunsik dan Rin yang masih bersitegang. Yang lain menyusul Kris dan berekspresi sama sepertinya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Dimana Kyungsoo? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Xiumin menaikkan satu alisnya, "Aku bertanya padamu kenapa malah balik bertanya?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Kyungsoo, dia dimana sekarang?"

"Dia sedang istirahat, kalau ingin bertemu besok saja."

"Aku ingin bertemu sekarang."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, anak ini keras kepala sekali, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba saja Kris merasa ada seseorang yang menarik baju belakangnya. Kris sedikit melirik ke belakang, dia terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya dengan raut wajah ketakutan. 'Sejak kapan dia disini?'

"Kyungsoo? Kau di situ?" Kris menoleh ke depan, Hyunsik terlihat berbinar melihat Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakangnya. Tapi berbeda jauh dengan Hyunsik, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat ketakutan, dia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang melihat badut horor tersenyum.

Sehun yang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo kini mulai paham, pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Sehun langsung menghadang Hyunsik yang mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo. Dia mendorong tubuh Hyunsik menjauh.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Hyunsik merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo ketakutan saat melihatmu." Ucap Sehun tajam. Hyunsik melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, saat mata mereka bertemu, terpancar ketakutan dan kekecewaan dari mata Kyungsoo saat melihatnya. Berbeda dengan mata Kyungsoo yang hangat dan menenangkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Kyungsoo...aku..." Hyunsik kehabisan kata-kata saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berair.

"Kau yang membuatnya begitu Hyunsik..." Lirih Rin. Dia kembali mengingat saat-saat Kyungsoo terlihat hancur dan rapuh.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Pergilah Hyunsik... Aku memaafkanmu... Jangan ganggu aku lagi..."

Jantung Hyunsik terasa berhenti berdetak. Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara yang serak dan lirih.

Keadaan hening sesaat. Semua menunggu reaksi Hyunsik. Sementara Kyungsoo semakin erat mencengkeram kemeja Kris, kepalanya terasa berat. Ingatan peristiwa itu kembali mampir di kepalanya.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo... Aku akan pergi... Mianhae..." Ucap Hyunsik pelan. Hyunsik membalikkan tubuhnya, tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu. Dia meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Rin hanya memandang kasihan pada punggung Hyunsik, kemudian menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kepalanya semakin sakit dan dunia terasa berputar. Kyungsoo ambruk ke arah Kris yang dengan cepat menahan tubuh Kyungsoo sebelum menyentuh lantai.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali ke kamar." Kris menggendong Kyungsoo yang masih sadar, tapi matanya terpejam. Kyungsoo mencengkeram kemeja depan Kris dengan kuat hingga membuatnya kusut.

"Noona, siapa anak tadi?" Tanya Xiumin saat Kris sudah naik ke lantai atas. Rin menghela nafas, kemudian menyuruh mereka semua duduk di sofa.

"Anak itu bernama Hyunsik, dia teman SMP Kyungsoo saat dia masih di Ilsan." Rin mulai bercerita. Mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Sebenarnya aku enggan mengungkit hal ini, tapi sepertinya aku bisa mempercayai kalian." Rin menatap mereka satu-persatu. "Dulu Kyungsoo bukan anak yang pendiam dan tertutup seperti sekarang." Rin mulai menerawang.

"Dia adalah anak kecil yang aktif dan penuh rasa penasaran. Dia selalu membawa keceriaan, seperti matahari yang bersinar." Rin tersenyum sendiri mengingat masa saat Kyungsoo masih di taman kanak-kanak.

"Tapi suatu kejadian mengubah semuanya."

Rin berubah sedih. "Orangtuanya tewas terbunuh saat hari libur musim panas." Mereka terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tepat di depan matanya, dia menyaksikan semua pembunuhan itu."

Kini semua makin terkejut.

"Saat itu aku masih tinggal di Goyang, begitu aku mendengar kabar itu aku langsung pergi ke Seoul. Tapi begitu sampai, hatiku langsung mencelos melihat keadaan Kyungsoo." Mata Rin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dia terlihat seperti boneka. Tanpa jiwa."

"Kami melakukan segalanya untuk mengembalikan senyuman Kyungsoo. Kami hampir menyerah setelah sepuluh bulan Kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan yang sama."

"Tapi akhirnya, perlahan Kyungsoo mulai kembali. Dia sudah mulai membuka diri. Dia tidak lagi menolak makanan yang aku buatkan untuknya. Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah sedikit pun menyentuh makanan sebelum kami memberinya vitamin."

"Karena saat itu aku masih sekolah, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menemani Kyungsoo. Selama kelas empat sekolah dasar sampai SMP Kyungsoo ikut dengan pamannya yang berada di Ilsan. Selama itu juga aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya."

"Saat aku sudah lulus sekolah, aku berkunjung ke Ilsan. Saat itu Kyungsoo sudah memasuki kelas satu SMP. Aku juga mengenal Hyunsik, dia adalah sahabat Kyungsoo yang dekat dengannya. Awalnya aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengannya, tapi instingku mengatakan hal yang berbeda setelah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya."

"Ternyata benar. Instingku tidak salah." Rin tidak lagi menahan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku sangat ingat saat itu, saat itu hujan deras. Aku menunggu Kyungsoo yang masih di sekolah, aku pikir dia akan pulang telat karena menunggu hujan berhenti. Tapi, saat petir masih menyambar dan hujan semakin deras, Kyungsoo pulang dalam keadaan yang parah."

"Dia menangis dan menggigil kedinginan. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan seragamnya berantakan. Bahkan ia pulang tanpa membawa tas. Saat ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Seragam Kyungsoo sedikit koyak di bagian punggungnya, seperti bekas tertarik. Aku juga menyadari beberapa lebam di lengannya. Aku pikir dia habis berkelahi, tapi aku tidak menemukan luka di wajahnya, hanya lebam di beberapa bagian lengannya seperti habis membentur sesuatu yang keras."

"Sejak hari itu, Kyungsoo mengurung dirinya dikamar. Dia tidak mau makan dan minum, pintunya selalu terkunci. Aku bahkan sudah membujuknya dengan berbagai cara, tapi tidak berhasil. Karena kami khawatir, akhirnya paman nekad membongkar kunci kamar Kyungsoo. Tapi yang kami lihat terasa seperti deja vu. Aku melihat sekali lagi Kyungsoo yang hancur. Tapi kali ini dia menangis."

"Setelah kami membujuknya, akhirnya dia mau bercerita. Dia mengalami hal yang sangat menyakitkan setelah kematian orangtuanya." "Yaitu pelecehan." Suara Rin memelan saat mengucapkan kata itu. Tidak ada yang mengatakan sesuatu. Mereka telah menerima banyak kejutan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak mengatakan siapa orangnya, tapi saat Hyunsik menjenguknya, aku menyadarinya. Kyungsoo tidak menerima kehadiran Hyunsik, dia bahkan mengusir dan memaki Hyunsik. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memaki seseorang. Dia menyebut Hyunsik 'pengkhianat'. Aku bingung kenapa Kyungsoo begitu, setelah itu Kyungsoo memaksa untuk pulang ke Seoul. Kami mengizinkannya walau dengan berat hati."

"Tiga hari setelah Kyungsoo pergi, ada tiga siswi teman sekelasnya mengembalikan tas Kyungsoo. Dia bilang dia menemukannya di gudang olahraga. Tapi kemudian dia mengatakan hal yang membuatku sepeti tertimpa batu besar. Dia bilang,"

'Kami melihat Kyungsoo dan Hyunsik memasuki gudang olahraga saat itu, setelah agak lama Kyungsoo berlari keluar gudang. Padahal saat itu hujan deras.'

'Oh iya, tak lama kemudian Hyunsik juga menyusul, aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka seperti itu.'

'Tapi aku yakin kalau saat itu aku melihat seragam Kyungsoo robek.'

Semua yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Jangan-jangan... Pelecehan itu... Dilakukan oleh..." Luhan menggantung ucapannya, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat Rin mengangguk.

"Benar... Hyunsik yang melakukannya... Saat itulah aku merasa diriku payah, aku adalah kakak yang buruk baginya..." Rin menangis sesenggukan. Mengingat betapa payahnya dia. Semua yang ada di sana terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan seseorang bertubuh tinggi yang berada di balik tembok.

Kris terdiam di tempatnya. Niatnya ingin kembali ke ruang tengah setelah memastikan Kyungsoo tidur dengan nyaman. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar cerita Rin. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo mengalami hal seperti itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa ikut merasakan sakit di hatinya.

'Orangtuaku juga meninggal, tapi tidak pernah aku merasakan hal yang seperti Kyungsoo rasakan.' Kris termenung sendiri, dia ingat saat masih tujuh tahun Ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Lima tahun kemudian ayahnya menyusul ibunya. Tapi dia tidak terlalu sedih atas meninggalnya mereka, dia sendiri bingung atas perasaannya saat itu.

'Oh, mungkin karena mereka tidak ada disampingku saat aku membutuhkan mereka.' Kris tersenyum pahit. Dia tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan orangtuanya, mereka selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Mereka hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuknya.

Karena itulah dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang dingin dan tidak terlalu peduli pada orang lain. Tapi karena kesepian dia menjadi stress. Dia beruntung bertemu dengan Sehun di padang rumput kecil di dalam hutan, yah... Meski dia harus melihat wajah jelek Sehun yang sedang menangis...

"Hiks..."

Kris menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Dia yakin dia mendengar suara isakan dari dalam sana. Kris memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo, begitu membuka pintu, dia melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kasurnya. Menangis.

Kris menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Dia duduk pinggir kasur. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

"Kyungsoo..." Panggilnya lembut. Dirasakannya Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi dia tenggelamkan di kedua lututnya yang dia lipat. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kelelahan.

'Dia mendapat banyak beban di usia semuda ini.' Batin Kris. Sebelum ini dia hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, ditambah enam curut yang menjadi orang terdekatnya. Tapi setelah dia bertemu Kyungsoo, hatinya yang beku telah meleleh hanya dengan melihat senyuman Kyungsoo.

"Hyung..." Kyungsoo mengusap airmatanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti. "Hyung, aku-"

"Sshh..." Kris menghentikan ucapan Kyungsoo, tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus airmata dari wajah yang indah itu. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau bisa percaya pada kami Kyungsoo..." Kris tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sangat jarang dia berikan.

Sesaat Kyungsoo terpesona oleh pesona seorang Kris. Dia membiarkan Kris mengelus pipinya, tanpa dia sadari jarak mereka semakin mendekat.

'Ya tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan?!' Kris mencoba sadar. Tapi saat mata elangnya bertemu dengan mata yang memancarkan kesedihan dan kesepian, hati kecilnya ingin membuat mata itu bersinar cerah. Dirinya seakan terhanyut oleh keadaan.

'Tuhan, kumohon jangan hukum aku karena menodai malaikat manis ini.'

Kyungsoo sadar apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris. Tapi dia membiarkan dirinya ditarik mendekat oleh tubuh kekar yang ada di depannya.

CHU~

Mata Kris terpejam, merasakan betapa lembutnya benda kenyal dan terasa hangat. Hanya sekedar menempel, tidak lebih. Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Kris yang terlihat tampan dari dekat. Ralat, sangat tampan. Kyungsoo tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali dari wajah Kris. Hatinya berkecamuk saat ini.

Ciuman itu sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Dan cukup untuk menghancurkan perasaan seorang anak adam yang menyaksikannya dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Tapi tangan yang terkepal erat dan tatapan tajamnya cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa sosok itu sangat tidak menyukai pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Hal perusak persahabatan yang paling menakutkan selain dendam adalah cinta.

Sementara itu keadaan di ruang tengah masih hening. Mereka masih larut dalam pikiran sendiri. Chen berkali-kali membuang nafas, dia bingung kenapa dia terus-menerus terpikir dengan masa lalu Kyungsoo. 'Siapa yang tidak terus kepikiran kalau seorang malaikat cantik seperti Kyungsoo punya masalah yang rumit?'

"Maaf menunggu, silahkan di minum." Rin datang dari arah dapur dengan nampan ditangannya. Coklat hangat di cuaca dingin adalah pilihan yang bagus. Juga setoples cookies menjadi teman minum yang komplit.

"Terimakasih noona, kau tak perlu repot-repot..." Xiumin tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak apa, aku merasa sedikit lega karena sudah menceritakan hal itu pada kalian. Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih." Rin tersenyum manis, meski matanya masih membengkak karena habis menangis.

"Kau lama sekali hanya memanggil mereka." Kai menatap seseorang yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

"Sehun, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia sedang tidur, dan Kris hyung juga ikutan tertidur di kursi. Aku tidak mau membangunkannya." Kata Sehun datar seperti biasa.

"Wah, gawat darurat kalau Kris tidur, sangat susah dibangunkan." Kata Luhan sambil mengunyah cookies yang tadi diambilnya.

"Ya, sama seperti rusa cina ini." Kata Xiumin menyindir Luhan dengan terang-terangan.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, gendut!"

"APA?!"

Xiumin dan Luhan saling mengejek satu sama lain. Baekhyun dan Chen malah memprovokasi keduanya, sementara Kai hanya memandang bosan mereka sambil menikmati coklat hangatnya.

"Sehun, silahkan diminum coklatnya. Udaranya semakin dingin saja akhir-akhir ini. Padahal hari masih siang." Tawar Rin kepada Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Iya noona..." Sehun mengambil secangkir lalu meminumnya. Disaat seperti ini coklat yang manis terasa pahit baginya.

Karena dia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan yang dilihatnya tadi.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Udara semakin dingin akhir-akhir ini. Musim semi tahun ini terasa begitu dingin, tapi pada musim panas akan terasa sangat panas. Mungkin ini adalah pengaruh dari global warming. Kebanyakan orang berdiam diri di rumah atau menggunakan pakaian agak tebal. Tapi berbeda dengan pemuda yang satu ini, dia hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Dia tertunduk dalam, tidak menghiraukan udara dingin yang menusuk.

"Aku memang bodoh..." Sesekali terdengar gumaman pelan dari bibirnya, nafasnya sudah mengeluarkan uap putih. "Sebodoh itukah diriku sampai kau membenciku..."

"Kyungsoo... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..." Airmata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan... Aku benar-benar bodoh..." Hyunsik tidak bisa berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Semakin malam udara semakin dingin. Tapi Hyunsik tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

Hatinya terasa hancur saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu, pikirannya mendadak blank saat Kyungsoo mengatakannya di gudang sewaktu mereka mengembalikan peralatan olahraga saat itu.

'Kyungsoo, apa hubunganmu dengan Gyoeul?' Tanya Hyunsik saat mereka sedang membereskan peralatan yang mereka gunakan tadi.

'Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya berteman dengannya, itu saja.' Kata Kyungsoo santai, dia memasukkan beberapa bola basket ke dalam keranjang bola.

'Oh... Tapi kau kelihatan dekat dengannya.'

'Dia itu mirip sepupuku, aku jadi merasa memiliki seorang kakak lagi saat melihatnya.'

'Tapi aku merasa kalau dia punya perasaan yang lain padamu.' Hyunsik menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang sedang berjongkok untuk mengumpulkan bola tenis yang entah kenapa berceceran di lantai. Kemudian memasukkan bola itu satu-persatu ke dalam keranjang kecil yang ada ditangannya.

'Kau ini bicara apa sih? Menurutku dia biasa saja padaku.' Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

'Lalu bagaimana denganku?'

'Apanya?'

'Kau menganggapku apa?'

'Aku menganggapmu teman terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Aku juga sayang padamu, kau sudah seperti saudaraku.'

Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan senyuman manis, tidak mengetahui ucapannya membuat seseorang merasakan hatinya remuk.

'Teman ya... Tapi aku tidak berharap demikian...' Hyunsik tersenyum tipis, dia menatap mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat apalagi yang terjadi setelahnya. Dia hanya mengingat bola yang terjatuh dan memantul kesana kemari. Teriakan Kyungsoo, suara hujan yang turun, juga dia melihat mata jernih yang berlinang airmata, juga memancarkan ketakutan.

Dia sadar saat merasakan sakit di wajahnya yang terkena lemparan tas dari Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sudah pergi jauh, lari menjauhinya. Dia melihat tangan kanannya sendiri, ada sebuah kain yang tersobek paksa. Itu... Kain dari seragam Kyungsoo...

"AAARRGGHHH!" Hyunsik berteriak keras, dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kemudian dia menangis.

"Aku ini bodoh sekali... Payah... Pengecut..." Dia mulai meracau serampangan. Taman sangat sepi, cuaca sangat tidak bersahabat, awan hitam terlihat menggantung di cakrawala, udara semakin dingin. Tapi Hyunsik tidak berniat pergi dari tempatnya.

Tap

Hyunsik membuka matanya, ada sepasang sepatu hitam dihadapannya. Kemudian dia mendongak.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Hyunsik datar, dia tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang berantakan. Pria itu hanya diam, tapi matanya yang tajam terus menatap Hyunsik.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Hyunsik lagi. Pria didepannya menggunakan topi pemburu dan mantel hitam panjang, membuatnya semakin misterius.

"Apa masalahmu-" Hyunsik tercekat, matanya membelalak, dia terhuyung ke depan. Pria dihadapannya menangkap tubuh Hyunsik, kemudian menyenderkan tubuh itu ke sandaran kursi taman.

"Kau memang bodoh datang kemari..." Ucap pria itu, dia membuang revolver yang sudah kosong itu ke tempat sampah, kemudian melepas sarung tangan hitam yang dikenakannya dan dibuang juga ke tempat sampah.

Dia menatap datar sosok pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya, dia menutup mata Hyunsik yang masih terbuka, matanya beralih melihat dada Hyunsik yang mengeluarkan darah dari bekas tembakan peluru kaliber. Tepat di jantung. Darah itu mulai merembes mengotori pakaian Hyunsik.

"Kau bergerak sangat cepat kawan..."

Pria itu menatap datar seorang pria yang berdiri bersandar di tiang lampu jalan. Pria itu menaikkan kacamata yang dikenakannya, tersenyum tipis menatap pria yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Padahal aku ingin ingin mengorek informasi lagi darinya. Melihatnya menangis di gereja saat itu membuatku penasaran."

"Itu hanya akan memperlambat waktu. Aku tidak sepertimu William." Pria itu membuka mantel hitam yang digunakannya, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Hyunsik yang mulai kaku. Menutupi noda darahnya.

"Benar-benar gaya khas seorang J, sniper handal berdarah dingin." William menatap mata tajam J. "Kau hanya melakukan tugas membunuh, persis yang di katakannya. Tidak melakukan hal lain, hanya membunuh."

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Tanya J dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

"Kau juga sama buruknya denganku. Membohongi teman-temanmu, keluargamu, dan murid-muridmu." J menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

William tersenyum tipis, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sorot matanya berubah mengerikan.

"Mungkin kau lupa satu hal, aku tidak memiliki keluarga."

J menatap datar pria yang juga memiliki masa lalu kelam seperti dirinya, tapi William bisa menutupi masa lalu itu dengan baik. Bahkan dari sahabatnya sekalipun.

"Aku sudah mengirim mereka ke neraka."

Hingga tidak ada yang menyangka, bahwa pria tampan dan baik yang menjadi seorang guru ini adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sanggup membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya sendiri.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

TBC/DELETE?

* * *

LYLA IS BACK! XD

Maaf ya, saya udah lama gak nongol X_X

Semoga Chap ini tidak mengecewakan...

Saya sedang sibuk dengan ujian praktek untuk kejuruan di minggu2 ini, sementara minggu depan adalah ujian untuk mata pelajaran T.T

Saya akan hiatus sebentar, bulan depan akan di lanjutin lagi, karena bulan depan kan liburan ^3^

Do'a kan saya semoga bisa melewati ujian dengan baik dan benar :D

Ada yang tahu William itu siapa? Terus disini saya menyelesaikan satu masalah baby Kyung Kyung, sebagian dari masa lalunya sudah di ketahui oleh para serigala ganteng kita ^3^

Tinggal masalah utama yang belum terpecahkan. Saya belum kasih tau ortunya Kyungie ya? Chap depan bakal di jelasin kok, juga hubungannya dengan kepolisian, Mr. Black, dan alasan kenapa Kyungie sangat dilindungi oleh kepolisian seperti itu.

Terima kasih banyak kepada semua yang udah mau baca. Yang cuma silent reader juga gak masalah kok, karena saya juga sering jadi silent rider #plakk #jangan ditiru

Mind to review? ^^


	15. Chapter 15

WILD ROSE

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Cast:  
Do Kyungsoo!main  
All Member Exo  
Min Dae Shin/Shinji (OC)  
Park Hee Rin/Rin (OC)  
M.D (bad guy)  
Yongha (bad guy)  
J (bad guy)  
Mr. Black (bad guy)  
Boys Scout (they're still random...)  
Yang lain menyusul

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but the story and OC is mine!

• ~Lyla Angelica's present~ •

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Warning! BoyxBoy!

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Don't like don't read!

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

I WARNED YOU

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Udara siang ini cukup aneh. Awan hitam menggantung di cakrawala, di perkirakan beberapa saat lagi akan turun hujan deras. Atau mungkin hujan badai.

Taman dipadati oleh orang-orang yang penasaran karena terdapat mobil polisi juga ambulans, salah satu sudut taman di beri garis polisi. Seorang pria muda menghela nafasnya, dia memandangi tubuh seorang pemuda yang sudah membiru di dalam kantung jenazah. Dia memeriksa lagi buku memo kecilnya.

"Hyung, ini semakin rumit saja." Seorang pria muda bertubuh tinggi menghampirinya. Dia membawa beberapa plastik kecil ditangannya.

"Hanya revolver dan sarung tangan ini yang dapat ditemukan di tempat sampah. Sementara tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini."

"Begitu... Lagipula aku yakin tidak ada sidik jari sama sekali di pistol itu. Mungkin kita bisa menunggu ponsel milik korban yang sedang di periksa Kyuhyun hyung." Suho mencatat sesuatu di memonya.

"Memangnya korban tidak membawa apapun selain ponsel?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dia tidak langsung memeriksa mayat itu, tapi langsung mengamankan daerah sekitar yang padat oleh kerumunan massa.

"Tidak ada, hanya ponsel yang menggunakan password." Jelas Suho. Dia mendongak, langit semakin pekat, mereka harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat sebelum hujan turun.

"Hyung." Suho dan Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, terlihat Tao dan Shinji yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Mereka bisa dengan mudah masuk ke TKP.

"Tao, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Suho.

"Kami pulang cepat karena rapat guru, apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada mayat yang sedang berada di dalam kantung mayat. Tao dan Shinji memperhatikan mayat itu dengan seksama. "Entah apa motifnya kali ini, tapi ini terlihat rumit, sama seperti kasus mayat yang di temukan di sungai Han."

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pembunuhan..." Ujar Shinji.

"Nyawa manusia seakan tidak ada harganya lagi." Tambah Chanyeol. "Oh iya, kenapa kalian hanya berdua? Mana Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo sedang sakit Chan hyung, kami akan menjenguknya." Jawab Tao.

"Sakit?!" Seru kedua polisi muda itu bersamaan.

"Sakit demam, dia hanya butuh istirahat." Kata Tao sebelum kedua orang ini menanyakannya lagi.

"Sayang sekali kami tidak bisa ikut menjenguk, tapi titip salam saja." Kata Suho.

"Baiklah, akan kami sampaikan. Sebaiknya kami pergi dulu sebelum hujan turun." Shinji dan Tao berpamitan pergi.

Suho menghela nafas lelah, "Aku harap semuanya selesai sebelum bulan depan."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Ulang tahun Tao..." Ucap Suho pelan hampir seperti berbisik.

"Benar juga, tanggal 17 bulan depan Eungyeol akan tampil dalam pertunjukan musik..." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, dia teringat adik manisnya yang antusias menceritakan tentang pertunjukan musik pertamanya.

Tak lama ketua Choi menghampiri mereka, "Joonmyeon, aku yakin kau akan terkejut mendengar ini." Kata ketua Choi tanpa basa-basi. Suho mengerutkan keningnya, Chanyeol menatap dengan tatapan tertarik. Ketua Choi mengangkat ponsel ditangannya. Seketika kedua orang itu terbelalak kaget.

Dari kejauhan, seorang pria berkacamata tersenyum tipis. Pria itu menaikkan kacamata yang sedikit turun. Kemudian berlalu dari tempatnya.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Huft..." Rin menghela nafasnya. Tujuh orang itu sudah pamit lima belas menit yang lalu. Rumah terasa sepi, belum lagi cuaca sangat buruk di luar. Rin membereskan gelas-gelas yang berada di atas meja. Membawanya ke dapur dan mencucinya.

"Noona..."

Rin menoleh ke belakang, Kyungsoo sedang mengusap matanya dengan wajah mengantuknya yang menggemaskan. Kyungsoo berjalan lesu ke meja makan, menduduki kursi dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Kau sudah bangun. Mau makan?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak, belum lapar. Mereka sudah pulang ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara serak.

"Sudah, katanya mereka tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu." Rin mengeringkan tangannya, mengambil gelas bersih dan sekotak susu.

"Pantas saja sepi..." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Rin tersenyum, menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh iya, tadi kata Sehun, Kris menungguimu sampai tidur. Dia pria yang baik."

"Benar..." Kyungsoo menatap gelas berisi susu yang berada ditangannya dengan datar. Omong-omong soal Kris... Wajah Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan memanas. Kyungsoo langsung meminum susu dengan sekali tenggak.

"Hei, hei, pelan-pelan." Rin khawatir melihat Kyungsoo meminum susu seperti itu. Setelah susunya habis, Kyungsoo meletakkan gelasnya di meja. Entah kenapa panas di kedua pipinya belum hilang.

"Wajahmu memerah Kyungie, sepertinya sakitmu makin parah."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hati, 'Wajahku memerah karena alasan lain.'

CTAR

Kyungsoo dan Rin tersentak kaget. Suara kilat terdengar sangat menggelegar dan menakutkan. Rin beranjak ke ruang tengah kemudian menutup jendela dan tirai. Keadaan diluar sangat gelap. Sepertinya akan turun hujan deras atau mungkin badai.

DOK DOK DOK

"Kyungsoo! Ini aku dan Tao, cepat buka pintunya! Diluar sangat menakutkan!"

Rin buru-buru membuka pintu saat mendengar teriakan tersebut.

"Tao, Shinji, masuklah." Rin mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk.

"Rin noona, kau masih disini?" Tanya Shinji, diletakkannya tas ke sofa dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya. Tao meletakkan keranjang kecil yang berisi buah kesukaan Kyungsoo di meja.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo, Rin noona?"

"Dia sudah baikan, Tao. Tadi pagi atau siang teman-temannya datang menjenguk."

"Huh? Siapa?" Tanya Shinji dan Tao bersamaan.

"Chen, Kris, Sehun dan yang lainnya." Jawab Rin.

"Oh... Mereka..." Shinji manggut-manggut. "Kyungsoo dimana?"

"Di dapur."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya." Shinji beranjak ke dapur sambil membawa keranjang berisi buah. Meninggalkan Tao dan Rin di ruang tengah. Cuaca diluar semakin tidak bersahabat, Rin melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menutup jendela, menghidupkan lampu dan mencabut kabel listrik yang tidak digunakan. Dia tidak ingin sewaktu-waktu jika petir menyambar, rumah Kyungsoo bisa terbakar karena konsleting listrik.

"Rin Noona."

"Hm?" Rin menoleh ke arah Tao yang masih duduk di sofa. Mata Tao menatap sesuatu di lemari kaca.

"Mereka orangtua Kyungsoo?" Tao menunjuk ke arah lemari kaca. Rin beranjak untuk melihat hal yang dimaksud oleh Tao. Sebuah foto keluarga berukuran lumayan besar tertata rapi di lemari itu.

"Oh... Mereka..." Rin membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan foto itu. Membawanya ke sofa untuk di tunjukkan ke Tao. Foto itu diambil saat Kyungsoo masih berusia sekitar setahun. Latarnya adalah taman, ada lima orang dewasa, seorang bayi dan seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar enam atau tujuh tahunan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan topi. Tao bisa melihat bibirnya merengut di balik topi hitam itu.

"Ini orangtua Kyungsoo." Rin menunjuk sepasang suami istri yang berada di pinggir. Sang istri menggendong bayi mereka. Kedua pasangan itu tersenyum lebar.

"Nama ayahnya Do Yunho, ibunya Do Jaejoong. Dahulu mereka bekerja sebagai polisi dan pengacara, tapi setelah Kyungsoo lahir mereka memutuskan untuk pensiun."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu alasan pastinya, tapi kalau tidak salah, ahjuma bilang tidak ingin melibatkan Kyungsoo dalam kehidupan berbahaya mereka."

"Lalu empat orang lainnya?"

"Hmm... Coba aku ingat-ingat dulu." Rin berpikir, mengingat orang-orang yang berada di foto itu. "Yang paling tinggi ini... Changmin ahjussi, sahabat Yunho ahjussi tapi sekarang beliau sudah meninggal. Di sebelahnya ada Kangta ahjussi, beliau yang merawat Kyungsoo sejak kelas empat hingga sekolah menengah. Wanita di sebelahnya adalah istrinya, tetapi meninggal tak lama setelah foto ini diambil karena kecelakaan. Lalu ini anak Changmin ahjussi, namanya... Hmm... Siapa ya? Aku lupa."

"Wajahnya tak terlihat."

"Memang. Dia sangat tidak suka jika wajahnya terpampang di foto." Rin tertawa pelan. Rin tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya! Foto ulang tahun Kyungsoo!" Rin melesat cepat ke arah lemari. Rin sedikit memindahkan pigura yang tertata rapi disana, mencari sesuatu. Senyuman manis mengembang diwajahnya saat menemukan yang ia cari.

"Seingatku anak kecil itu pernah menghadiri acara ulang tahun Kyungsoo yang kedua, dan ahjuma berhasil memaksanya untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya di kamera." Rin menunjukkan foto itu kepada Tao. "Ini dia. Dia berada di ujung." Rin menunjuk anak kecil yang memakai hoodie biru tua, tapi sayang sekali hoodienya menutupi mata kanannya, membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas.

"Dia terlihat misterius." Tao menyipitkan matanya.

"Memang, dia agak aneh. Dia tidak memiliki teman saat itu, dia juga tidak dekat dengan orangtuanya sendiri. Ibunya meninggal saat dia tujuh tahun. Setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari ahjuma. Setelah Changmin ahjussi meninggal, tidak pernah terdengar kabar tentang dirinya." Ucap Rin.

"Noona, kenapa kau tidak ada di foto ini?" Tanya Tao saat sadar dia tidak melihat anak kecil yang mirip dengan Rin.

Rin tertawa pelan, "Aku anak adopsi yang dirawat oleh adik tiri Yunho ahjussi saat usiaku empat belas tahun, saat pertama kali bertemu Kyungsoo usianya sudah delapan tahun. Jadi tentu saja aku tidak ada di foto masa kecil Kyungsoo."

Dalam hati Tao menyesal menanyakan hal itu. Ruang tengah itu hening, hanya terdengar suara petir dan hujan yang mulai turun rintik-rintik diluar sana.

"Noona, maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi, apa penyebab pasti orangtua Kyungsoo meninggal dan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo setelah itu?" Tao beralih menanyakan hal lain dengan hati-hati.

Rin menghela nafas, "Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Aku harap ini terakhir kalinya aku menceritakan hal ini." Rin menatap Tao. Tao memasang telinganya baik-baik, dia selalu penasaran akan hal ini.

"Kau tahu tentang pembunuhan keluarga Do enam tahun yang lalu?" Tao mengangguk. Dia sudah tahu hal itu dari Suho.

"Soal penyebab pastinya aku juga tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu orangtuanya tewas terbunuh di kejadian itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang masih kecil selamat. Tapi dia mengalami trauma berat karena melihat orangtuanya di bunuh di depan matanya, pembunuh bajingan itu membiarkan Kyungsoo hidup dalam trauma psikologis yang membuatnya menjadi seperti boneka. Perlu waktu setahun untuk menyembuhkannya dari trauma, bahkan sampai sekarang ini aku tahu Kyungsoo masih akan terus terbayang dengan peristiwa mengerikan itu. Apalagi, pembunuhnya meninggalkan bekas luka di tubuh maupun hatinya."

"Di tubuhnya? Tapi aku tidak melihat luka di tubuhnya."

"Lukanya di pinggang, luka goresan memanjang yang permanen. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia terluka, tapi dia selalu mengingat pembunuhnya saat melihat luka itu."

Setelah itu keheningan kembali menyapa mereka, hanya suara air yang menghantam tanah dan gemuruh yang bersahut-sahutan. Di dapur Kyungsoo dan Shinji juga diam, menikmati suara hujan dan sepotong apel.

Suho dan Chanyeol berteduh di sebuah kafe, Suho menopang dagu dengan tangannya, matanya menatap jalanan yang kosong. Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan menatap arah yang sama dengan Suho. Suho mengeratkan genggamannya saat perasaan aneh menggelitik hatinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa hujan kali ini seolah membersihkan sebuah arena pertempuran. Mempersiapkan arena untuk pertempuran yang lebih dahsyat.

Cepat atau lambat.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Hari sudah pukul sepuluh malam saat hujan bahkan belum benar-benar reda. Langit masih rintik-rintik dan membuat udara malam itu sangat dingin. Tapi Tao tidak peduli dengan rasa dinginnya. Kakinya dia paksa untuk berlari melewati genangan air. Pemuda panda itu ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Tao membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar, kemudian membanting dan mengunci pintunya. Tidak peduli dengan tetangga yang akan mengeluh dengan suara yang ditimbulkannya. Tao melepas sepatunya dan langsung menuju ruang bawah tanah. Ruangan itu terletak di dalam lemari tempat menyimpan mantel dan payung, Tao membuang semua isi lemari, membuka pintu yang hampir tidak pernah di gunakan lagi. Tao menuruni tangga dan menyalakan lampu yang tergantung di tengah ruangan yang rendah. Hanya berbeda beberapa senti dari tinggi badan Tao.

"Dimana Baba menyimpannya?" Tao menggumam sambil mengacak-acak rak buku. Ruangan ini adalah tempat almarhum ayahnya menyimpan semua berkas-berkas lama. Ya, ayahnya adalah mantan kepala kepolisian.

'Oh iya, kau ingin tahu satu hal yang menarik?' Dia kembali mengingat ucapan Rin.

'Apa?'

'Dengar Tao, tidak banyak yang mengetahui rahasia ini. Dan kau satu-satunya yang aku ceritakan langsung. Mungkin kau akan terkejut, karena kau tidak akan pernah menduga sebelumnya.'

Tao menarik sebuah kotak yang berisi setumpuk map dari bawah rak. "Ini dia." Gumamnya. Tao membuka satu-persatu map. Matanya berhenti di sebuah halaman yang terdapat sebuah foto.

'Dahulu ayah Kyungsoo adalah anggota kepolisian khusus di Amerika. Ahjussi dan timnya menangani kasus yang berat, seperti transaksi obat ilegal yang dilakukan oleh mafia.'

Tao membaca tulisan di bawahnya. "Setelah tugas terakhir dan salam perpisahan." Itu adalah foto terakhir ayahnya dalam bertugas karena beliau akan menikah. Tao membuka map lainnya. Kali ini dia menemukan sebuah foto saat ayahnya bersama lima orang lainnya. Di bawahnya terdapat nama masing-masing anggota. Matanya berhenti saat melihat nama seseorang.

"Do... Yunho..."

Selama ini Tao berfikir ayahnya hanyalah tentara biasa yang pensiun karena akan menikah. Tetapi sesungguhnya ayahnya melakukan pekerjaan yang terlampau berbahaya. Di halaman itu juga ada catatan kaki yang tak terbaca jelas karena tulisannya luntur. Tao beralih pada map selanjutnya.

'Ahjuma menceritakan hal ini padaku, dahulu dia adalah mantan kekasih dari seorang mafia yang memiliki seorang putra. Dan mafia itu adalah musuh besar kepolisian.'

Tao berhenti di sebuah halaman. Sebuah kertas yang ditulis tangan oleh ayahnya sendiri. "Seorang pengacara adalah kekasihnya. Tapi Yunho mengambil hatinya." Tao terkejut saat membacanya. Tunggu, jika dia seorang pengacara yang mencintai Yunho, mungkin namanya adalah... Jaejoong.

'Ahjuma saat itu mau menerimanya menjadi kekasih karena khawatir dengan keselamatan keluarganya ditangan mafia itu. Selain itu, dia tidak tega melihat anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun besar tanpa seorang ibu.'

Tao kembali mencari map lain, dia mengobrak-abrik ruangan berdebu itu. Kemudian dia menemukan map hitam, dia membuka map itu. Tao membaca sebaris paragraf. "Si pengacara membocorkan rahasia besar . Kepolisian berhasil melumpuhkannya. Tapi anaknya yang berusia delapan tahun dinyatakan hilang. dijatuhi hukuman mati." Tao menganga. Sepertinya dia mulai paham. Semua hal yang dia ketahui selama ini saling berhubungan. Tao membalik halaman dengan kasar hingga kertasnya hampir robek. Dia sampai dihalaman belakang.

'Ahjuma jatuh cinta dengan Yunho ahjussi, karena merasa bersalah, akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengkhianati kekasihnya sendiri. Dia menanggung resiko nyawanya sendiri sebagai taruhannya. Ahjuma sempat bernafas lega saat kelompok mafia mantan kekasihnya sudah hancur. Tapi dia salah.'

Tao membaca tulisan yang ada dihalaman itu. "Korban mulai berjatuhan. Adikku yang merupakan istri dari sahabat Yunho tewas dalam pembunuhan yang terlihat seperti kecelakaan. Aku khawatir pada anaknya yang masih tujuh tahun, juga anak Yunho yang masih satu tahun."

Tunggu dulu, Tao berfikir keras. Istri dari sahabat Yunho tewas dalam kecelakaan saat anaknya masih tujuh tahun, dan Kyungsoo satu tahun. Tao teringat dengan foto keluarga Kyungsoo yang ditunjukkan Rin kepadanya sore tadi. Tao lanjut membaca.

"Changmin sangat shock saat istrinya meninggal, dan sampai dia menemui ajalnya dia tidak pernah memberitahukan kebenarannya kepada anaknya, Kris..." Suara Tao memelan membaca kata terakhir. Jadi, selama ini orangtua Kyungsoo dan Kris saling mengenal, dan ternyata Kris adalah sepupunya sendiri. Dalam satu garis keturunan.

"Astaga... Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Tao memegang kepalanya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi sangat rumit.

'Ahjuma baru menyadari saat Kyungsoo lahir, dia merasa diawasi, diperhatikan, diincar. Dan semuanya lebih parah saat semua orang yang berharga di rebut paksa dari sisinya.'

Tao menggigit bibirnya, dia membaca kalimat terakhir. "Dan aku tahu bahwa selanjutnya pasti diriku."

Tao melempar map yang dipegangnya hingga isinya tercecer di lantai kotor. Terduduk di lantai dingin, Tao menutup mata dan mengambil nafas dalam. Dia menghubungkan semuanya dengan kepala dingin.

"Tenang... Sabar... Pikirkan cara terbaik... Jangan terbawa emosi..." Tao menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tao membuka matanya perlahan.

'Kenapa Noona menceritakan tentang hal ini padaku?'

'Karena aku percaya padamu Tao, kakakmu seorang polisi kan? Pasti kau bisa memecahkan hal seperti ini, karena jujur saja, aku menyerah mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya menduga mafia itu adalah dalang dari semua masalah ini. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan semua ini lebih baik daripada diriku. Noona minta tolong Tao,'

'Tolong bantu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan masalah ini, aku melihat adanya niat tulus di matamu untuk membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo pantas mendapatkan kebahagiannya kembali. Noona mohon padamu Tao, tolong bantu Kyungsoo.'

Tao tersenyum, ini bukan sepenuhnya masalah Kyungsoo sekarang, ini adalah masalahnya juga. Orang yang membunuh orangtua Kyungsoo adalah pembunuh ayahnya. Ternyata usianya tidak jauh dari Suho hyung, dan kemungkinan besar selama ini dia ada disekitarnya tanpa dia sadari.

"Terimakasih karena sudah percaya padaku Noona. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia lagi."

Saat Tao mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka dan suara yang sangat di kenalnya memanggil namanya, Tao sadar dia adalah seorang pemeran pembantu yang akan mengambil peran utama untuk sementara.

Sudah saatnya dia berani muncul di depan layar.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

.

.

Apaan nih? Gaje! #plakk

Maaf mengecewakan... m(_ _)m #bow Maaf yang udah nunggu lama... m(_ _)m #bow lagi

Ada yang bisa ngasih saran? Saya bingung mau digimanain lagi ._.

Ntar Kyungie sama siapa ya?

siapa ya?

Kok bikin mumet ya?

Udahlah.-.

Last, review please...


	16. Chapter 16

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya di pagi yang dingin itu. Kondisinya jauh lebih baik daripada 3 hari kemarin meski kepalanya sedikit pusing. Mata indahnya menatap keluar jendela, pikirannya melayang entah kemana

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat seseorang meneriakkan namanya, Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sulli yang menatap kesal padanya.

"O-oh, Sulli-yah, ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo canggung.

"Kau ini, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah melamun." Omel Sulli, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa garing. "Aku tanya, kau ingin berpartisipasi untuk festival hari sabtu nanti tidak?"

"Festival? Festival sekolah maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Iya, kesepakatan kemarin kita akan membuat Cafe, temanya Maid and Butler Cafe. Tapi karena sepertinya kesehatanmu kurang baik, kami tidak akan memaksamu."

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar, "Aku ingin ikut." Ujar Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Sulli tersenyum lebar, "Bagus, tugasmu tidak akan berat, hanya menjadi butler penerima tamu yang datang. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Baguslah."

Tidak lama setelah itu Kyungsoo melihat Tao dan Shinji berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya masih dengan tas dipundak. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa?"

"Kami ingin ke kantin, mau ikut?" Tanya Shinji.

"Ayo, kebetulan aku sedang lapar." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan beriringan ke kantin sekolah. Sementara Sulli dan teman-temannya menatap tiga orang itu. "Mereka akrab sekali, aku iri." Komentar Bomi.

"Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa Tao sangat protektif kepada Kyungsoo meski tidak secara terang-terangan." Sulli meletakkan tangannya di dagu, "Atau jangan-jangan..." Sulli menggantung ucapannya, matanya membelalak kaget.

"Shinji, kelasmu akan mengambil tema apa?"

Shinji menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Katanya mereka mau membuat tema makanan tradisional. Tapi entah jadi atau tidak."

"Makanan tradisional? Jarang sekali loh ada yang mengambil tema itu, pasti menyenangkan kalau bisa memakan makanan yang hampir tidak ada lagi."

"Wah, kau benar juga."

Tao tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak segar dan sudah bisa tersenyum. Yah, meskipun ia merasa seperti di abaikan, tetapi setidaknya masih bisa melihat senyuman manis Kyungsoo. Melihat Kyungsoo, entah kenapa ia kembali terfikir dengan fakta mengejutkan yang ia dapatkan 3 hari yang lalu. Sampai-sampai kantong matanya semakin tebal karena insomnia.

'Rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Kalau yang pertama sudah mati, kemungkinan sudah digantikan oleh anaknya. Tapi di usia semuda itu, apa mungkin dia mampu membunuh orangtua Kyungsoo?' Tao kembali berfikir, ia yakin yang membunuh orangtua Kyungsoo adalah anak dari , tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya sedikit aneh. Kepalanya sampai sakit karena terus memutar fakta dan kemungkinan yang tidak hanya menyangkut Kyungsoo, namun juga dirinya.

"Tao, kau melamun ya?"

Tao tersentak kaget saat namanya disebut. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, Shinji dan Kyungsoo ternyata sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Eh? Apa? Tadi kalian bicara padaku?"

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Pagi-pagi sudah melamun." Gumamnya pelan.

"Tadi Kyungsoo tanya, apakah ada pr selama dia tidak masuk." Shinji menggantikan Kyungsoo untuk bertanya karena sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah malas bicara.

"Eh, sepertinya tidak." Tao menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Sepertinya? Kau itu memperhatikan pelajaran tidak sih?"

"Tentu saja aku perhatikan."

Shinji dan Tao malah adu mulut di koridor menuju kantin, jelas saja hal ini menarik perhatian siswa siswi yang lewat karena keadaan sudah cukup ramai. Kyungsoo yang masih kesal hanya membiarkan kedua orang itu puas dengan argumen konyol mereka. Nanti juga akur sendiri. Kyungsoo merasakan getaran dari saku celananya. Dia merogoh-rogoh dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

-Kyung, aku ingin bicara. Datanglah ke atap sekolahmu sekarang.-

-Sehun-

Hah? Sehun? Kenapa Sehun bisa berada di sini? Kapan dia masuk? Kyungsoo mulai berpikir bahwa anggota Wolf itu agak menakutkan. Kyungsoo sedikit melirik ke arah Tao dan Shinji. Mereka masih berdebat, kesempatan bagus, pikir Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kyungsoo segera menuju ke atap tanpa sepengetahuan Tao maupun Shinji.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dengan atap. Kyungsoo mencari sosok Sehun, tidak sulit menemukannya di area yang cukup luas itu karena memang tak banyak siswa yang mau naik ke atap.

"Sehun?" Panggil Kyungsoo saat ia sampai di belakang Sehun. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Ya ampun!" Mata Kyungsoo membelalak saat melihat wajah Sehun yang lecet dan lebam disana-sini. "Sehun! Kau kenapa? Apa kau habis berkelahi?" Kyungsoo maju lebih dekat dengan Sehun, kini terlihat jelas wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat kelelahan dan matanya yang membengkak. Sehun masih memakai pakaian bebas yang kusut dan robek di beberapa bagian.

"..."

"..."

Sehun hanya diam, sorot matanya terlihat kosong.

"Sehun, ayo duduk dulu. Tenangkan dirimu." Dengan lembut Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun untuk duduk, sementara Sehun hanya diam saja dan menurut. Kyungsoo mengambil tempat di samping Sehun.

"Sekarang ceritakan jika kau ingin, jangan memaksakan diri." Kyungsoo mengusap bahu Sehun, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Sehun menatapnya sebentar.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanya Sehun yang lebih mirip bisikan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat, namun ia tetap meraih pundak Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tentu, silahkan. Aku tidak keberatan." Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo bagaikan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki berat dan memposisikan Kyungsoo menyamping di atas pangkuannya. Sehun memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Sehun melakukan sesukanya, tangannya mengelus rambut pirang Sehun yang tampak berantakan. Suasana hening bahkan sampai terdengar bel masuk berbunyi. Kyungsoo sedikit ragu, ia tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran lagi, tetapi di satu sisi ia tidak tega meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat alasan.

-Aku sedang tidak enak badan dan istirahat di UKS. Tolong katakan pada guru.-

-Kyungsoo-

Semoga saja belum ada guru dan Tao sempat membacanya. Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kemarin..."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar suara Sehun yang serak.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Kris hyung."

Kyungsoo terkejut, tetapi berusaha menutupinya.

"Aku menyukai seseorang. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Tetapi Kris hyung juga menyukainya."

Kyungsoo masih memilih untuk diam. Kepalanya hampir tidak dapat digerakkan karena kepala Sehun yang masih berada di ceruk lehernya menghalangi gerakannya.

"Kami bertengkar hebat. Aku yang salah, aku sadar itu, aku memang egois, padahal Kris hyung juga berhak mendekatinya. Aku yang bodoh, Kyung... Aku yang bodoh... Aku sudah termakan hasutan ego ku sendiri... Aku memang bodoh, Kyung... Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Kris hyung..."

Kyungsoo membiarkan Sehun yang terus menggumam tidak jelas. Padahal ia merasa geli karena nafas Sehun menggelitik lehernya setiap kali ia berbicara, tapi sekali lagi Kyungsoo tidak tega untuk menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari lehernya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf, tapi aku takut Kris hyung tidak memaafkanku... Aku harus bagaimana Kyung... Aku harus bagaimana... Aku takut mereka membenciku karena keegoisanku..."

Sehun semakin erat memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, wajahnya ditenggelamkan ke bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjengit kaget saat merasakan bahunya basah. Sehun menangis.

"Shh... Tidak ada yang membencimu Sehun..." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut, tangan mungilnya mengelus rambut Sehun. Kyungsoo membiarkan keadaan seperti itu. Membiarkan Sehun menangis dan menumpahkan emosinya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, siapa orang yang sudah membuat mereka bertengkar?

Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Meja kayu tidak bersalah itu sukses terbagi dua, setelah seseorang menghantamnya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. Nafasnya memburu, matanya berkilat-kilat, dia terlihat akan membunuh siapa saja.

"Haah... Itu sudah meja ke empat Kris..." Xiumin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kris menggila setelah kemarin bertengkar hebat dengan Sehun. Xiumin menyesal datang ke markas hari ini, seharusnya dia menerima tawaran kakaknya untuk ikut ke perusahaan. Daripada terjebak sendiri di tempat ini dengan naga yang marah.

Tidak sendiri sih, masih ada Baekhyun dan Chen yang berdiri diam di pojokan. Luhan sudah kabur begitu Kris turun ke basement dengan pakaian tidak berbentuk. Kai mungkin masih di sekolah, kalau Sehun...entah dimana sekarang.

Mata Xiumin tidak lepas dari Kris yang tampak mulai (sedikit) tenang. Kris menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa panjang. Matanya menatap kosong, Kris tampak sangat kacau. Mungkin kali ini dia harus menelepon Youngmin ahjussi lagi kalau Kris tidak akan datang ke kantor.

Chen yang sedari tadi diam saja mulai bergerak, ia mengambil kotak obat di dalam lemari kecil dan mendekati Kris. Baekhyun membersihkan meja-meja rusak korban amarah Kris. Bersyukur bukan dia korbannya. Kris diam saja saat Chen mengobati kepalan tangannya yang lecet dan berdarah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku minta maaf..."

Tiga orang yang berada di sana hampir secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah Kris. Kris menunduk menatap lantai, keadaan kembali hening. Menunggu Kris kembali bicara. Hanya terdengar suara gesekan kayu yang sedang dipindahkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku terbawa emosi..." Lanjut Kris dengan suara yang semakin pelan.

Helaan nafas terdengar jelas di ruangan itu. "Kalian harus membicarakan masalah ini. Kami tidak selalu bisa ikut campur masalah pribadi." Xiumin berucap pelan. "Kalian yang harus menyelesaikannya."

Kris masih terdiam. Dalam hati dia membenarkan ucapan Xiumin. Chen yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan luka di tangan Kris sudah menyelesaikannya dengan mengikat perban di tangannya dan menepuknya pelan. "Sehun itu masih labil. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah keluarga sehingga emosinya mudah meledak-ledak." Ujar Chen.

"Benar hyung," Dari kejauhan, Baekhyun yang sedang mengangkat kayu-kayu tadi ikut menimpali dari tangga yang teratas. "Mungkin dia sedang stress sehingga dia marah-marah. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti menangis sekarang."

Ucapan mereka ada benarnya. Pertama kali bertemu, Sehun sedang menangis karena dia stress. Keluarganya adalah orang yang cukup berada, namun sejak kecil dia dirawat oleh neneknya, sejak neneknya meninggal dia merasa kesepian karena orangtuanya sangat sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu bersamanya. Hingga saat Sehun terlibat dunia para gangster dan masuk rumah sakit orangtuanya bahkan tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba saja Kris merasa sangat bersalah. Sehun menjaga jarak dengannya setelah mereka menjenguk Kyungsoo 3 hari yang lalu. Dia tahu alasan mengapa Sehun marah padanya. Entah ini salahnya atau salah Sehun, namun ini harus segera diselesaikan.

"Sehun dimana?" Tanya Kris entah pada siapa.

"Mungkin di sekolah." Jawab Xiumin ragu.

"Sehun tidak ada di sekolah." Timpal Chen. "Kai tadi meneleponku menanyakan keberadaan Sehun. Berarti Sehun tidak sekolah."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menemui Sehun saat dia kemari nanti. Yah... Walaupun aku ragu dia akan kemari..." Suara Xiumin semakin mengecil di akhir.

Kris menjatuhkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, dia sangat lelah dengan semua beban di pundaknya. Ruangan itu kembali sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria bertopeng hitam dan biru itu menyandarkan kedua sikunya di pagar pembatas. Menggunakan teropong, ia memperhatikan sebuah gedung sekolah yang berada 200 meter dari gedung tujuh tingkat tempatnya berada.

"Kau sudah selesai? Tak ada jejak kan?" Tanya pria itu kepada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hm." Jawaban singkat yang dia terima.

"Tsk, kau membosankan J. Setidaknya itu bisa menghemat energiku sebagai sweeper." Pria itu berdecak, "Menurutmu apa polisi itu akan datang hari ini?"

"Tentu saja." J selalu bicara seperlunya, dan terkadang hal itu yang membuat Yongha jengkel.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba, Black Rose akan mendapatkan banyak keuntungan jika rencana kita berhasil." Yongha tersenyum tipis dibalik topengnya.

"Apakah M.D dapat dipercaya?"

Yongha menoleh ke arah J. "Aku rasa dia sangat dipercaya oleh Boss, sehingga ditugaskan untuk menjaga salah satu properti kesayangannya."

"Aku sedikit ragu, dia tidak pernah lagi ditugaskan untuk mencuri data."

"Posisinya lumayan penting, karena itulah dia ditugaskan melakukan misi ringan untuk mencegah adanya serangan mendadak. Jika kita terdesak, maka dengan otak pintarnya dia akan membantu dari luar." Jelas Yongha.

J menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Tapi melihat kedekatan mereka, ada kemungkinan dia membelot."

"Memang, tapi bos tahu kelemahannya. Karena itulah bos berani menugaskannya misi itu."

"Oh," J berucap pelan dengan nada yang monoton seperti biasa, "Orang itu ya?"

"Binggo." Yongha kembali memperhatikan gedung sekolah itu. Beberapa murid tampak berlalu lalang di halaman, ternyata sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Yongha tersenyum miring melihat beberapa pasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan dari teropongnya, sungguh generasi muda yang naif, pikirnya.

"Terkadang aku berfikir." Yongha menegakkan tubuhnya, menyimpan teropongnya kembali ke saku jas hitamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi jika 'dia' yang memimpin kita."

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu." J menyela, "Kita bahkan tidak tahu 'dia' masih hidup atau tidak."

"Kalau iya?"

Keheningan panjang tercipta diantara mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba Yongha terkekeh pelan,

"Aku rasa ceritanya tak jauh berbeda."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, tolong berikan ini pada Tao. Suruh dia menggantungkannya melingkari lampu." Minhyuk, ketua kelas mereka, memberikan sebuah hiasan berwarna-warni kepada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah..." Kyungsoo membawa semua hiasan itu ke Tao yang berdiri di atas tumpukan meja, sedang menempel kertas yang berkilat jika terkena cahaya di langit-langit kelas.

"Tao, pasang ini melingkari lampu yang ada di tengah." Kyungsoo menaiki kursi agar mudah bagi Tao mengambil hiasan yang dipegangnya.

"Oke."

Kelas Kyungsoo sedang sibuk hari ini, besok adalah hari festival sekolah. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukan besok. Siswa laki-laki sedang menghias kelas juga menyusun meja dan kursi. Sedangkan siswi perempuan sedang mempersiapkan kostum dan daftar menu.

"Tao, geser sedikit, ke kiri, sedikit lagi," Kyungsoo memberi arahan pada Tao untuk memasang hiasan itu agar posisinya pas. "Iya, disitu-" Kyungsoo merasakan saku bajunya bergetar, Kyungsoo memeriksanya dan mendapat pesan dari Sehun.

"Tao, katakan pada Minhyuk aku ada urusan sebentar, nanti aku kembali lagi." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, tung-" Tao belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya namun Kyungsoo sudah berlari ke luar kelas. Tao menghela napas, dua hari terakhir ini Kyungsoo sering pergi tanpa alasan jelas saat istirahat.

"Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh." Kwangmin, salah satu teman sekelas mereka berkomentar. Dia dan kembarannya sedang menata meja di dekat Tao.

"Benar, tidak biasanya dia mengabaikanmu, Tao." Youngmin, kembaran Kwangmin ikut menimpali. Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Entahlah...dia sedikit...berbeda dari biasanya..." Tao melanjutkan tugasnya memasang hiasan itu. Namun pikirannya tidak bisa fokus.

'Kyungsoo...'

Entah kenapa hatinya seperti tertusuk jarum.

BRAK

"Ya ampun..." Kyungsoo menggerutu mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup seperti dibanting. Padahal Kyungsoo hanya mendorongnya sedikit. Dia berjalan mendekati tubuh seorang pemuda yang sedang terbaring.

"Sehunnie..." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

Sudah dua hari terakhir ini Sehun selalu datang ke atap sekolahnya. Hanya duduk, diam, tidur, tidak melakukan apapun. Sehun masih menolak untuk berbaikan dengan Kris karena dia merasa belum siap.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Hm."

"Kau sudah minum obatmu?"

"Hm."

"Kau sudah mengganti perbannya?"

"Hm."

"Kau sudah menghubungi Kris?"

"..."

"..."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang. "Kalian harus berbaikan Sehun..." Kyungsoo rasanya lelah mengatakan hal itu belasan kali. Sehun tidak menjawab, mata tajamnya menatap arakan awan di langit biru.

"Sehun..."

Sehun tetap diam tidak menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa di abaikan berjalan ke sisi Sehun, tubuhnya menghalangi sinar matahari yang membuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pemuda manis itu.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku." Suara Kyungsoo yang lembut ditambah dengan efek cahaya yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo seakan bersinar bagai malaikat membuat Sehun melupakan dunia tempatnya berpijak sesaat.

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus, Kris adalah temanmu, kau tidak bisa mengabaikan temanmu sekeras apapun kau berusaha menghindarinya."

Sehun terdiam, tatapannya bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka cukup lama saling menatap, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya.

Srett...

Kyungsoo memekik kecil saat tangannya tiba-tiba di tarik oleh tangan kekar, Kyungsoo terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh Sehun. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, nafas mereka beradu satu sama lain, mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"Se-Sehun...?"

Sehun masih memasang wajah datar, namun mata tajamnya menelusuri garis wajah Kyungsoo. Dari rambut hitamnya yang berantakan tertiup angin, alisnya yang terukir indah, mata jernih yang menenangkan, hidung mungil yang terlihat pas, hingga bibir tebal berwarna peach yang tampak segar dan menggoda. Sehun kembali menatap mata Kyungsoo, perlahan memajukan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah tampan Sehun semakin dekat, tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, perlahan wajahnya mendekati Sehun. Bibir keduanya menempel. Sehun memeluk erat pinggang Kyungsoo, dia memberanikan diri untuk sedikit memberi lumatan kecil dibibirnya. Kyungsoo meremas pundak Sehun saat tanpa sengaja Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Pipi Sehun memerah karena malu, apalagi Kyungsoo yang memerah hingga ke telinga. Kyungsoo memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"Maaf..." Bisik Sehun. Sehun mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan gumaman halus. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu cukup lama. Tidak menyadari adanya seseorang yang mengintip dari pintu yang hanya terbuka beberapa senti. Seseorang yang tangannya masih berada di kenop pintu, seseorang yang berniat mencari Kyungsoo, namun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihatnya sedang berciuman mesra dengan orang lain.

Seseorang yang merasakan hatinya panas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shinji! Tunggu aku!"

"Cepat Kyungsoo! Si nenek lampir itu sudah ngamuk!"

Kyungsoo mengumpati Shinji didalam hatinya, padahal mereka beda kelas, namun kenapa Kyungsoo ikut repot?

Hari masih pagi, jam saja masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah mondar mandir bersama beberapa temannya untuk mempersiapkan ini itu untuk keperluan bazar. Bahkan Kyungsoo sedang membantu kelas Shinji membawakan satu kardus penuh berisi makanan, setidaknya kelasnya sendiri sudah hampir siap.

"Terimakasih banyak Kyungsoo." Seorang siswa kelas 1.3 mengambil kardus yang dibawa Kyungsoo.

"Ya, sama-sama." Kyungsoo merasa tangannya pegal, dia melirik ke arah Shinji, sahabatnya itu sedang diomeli oleh ketua kelasnya yang cantik tapi garangnya minta ampun. Kalau tidak salah namanya Seo... Seo...apalah itu.

"Cepat tata kuenya! Ya! Mana piring yang tadi! Cepat! Sebentar lagi akan ada pengunjung yang datang!"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Seo..hyun kalau tidak salah, mondar-mandir mengatur semuanya. Kyungsoo kembali ke kelasnya sendiri, kelasnya terlihat lebih tenang, mereka sedang saling mendandani satu sama lain. Semua teman laki-lakinya terlihat gagah dan rapi dengan jas yang beraneka warna, sedangkan anak perempuan terlihat manis dan cantik dengan pakaian maid berlainan model dan warna.

"Kyungsoo, ini milikmu." Sulli memerikannya sebuah jas berwarna putih yang terlihat simpel namun modis. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat jas itu terlihat pas saat dia memakainya. Terimakasih pada Minhyuk yang semalaman memikirkan kostum mereka, juga ide Tao yang menyarankan Cafe yang ceria.

"Baiklah semuanya! Ayo tunjukkan kemampuan terbaik kita!" Minhyuk yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kelas berteriak semangat. Dia mendapat berbagai macam reaksi dari yang lainnya.

"Kyungsoo, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Kalau lelah kau bisa istirahat." Minhyuk menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan, dia tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo tersenyum, kelasnya memiliki ketua yang pengertian.

"Terimakasih, maaf merepotkan."

Minhyuk tersenyum, kemudian dia menyuruh semuanya untuk menempati posisi masing-masing. Kyungsoo berdiri di dekat pintu, tugasnya hanya menyambut tamu yang datang bersama Sulli. Mereka sama-sama memakai pakaian putih supaya terlihat serasi.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana penampilanku?" Sulli merapikan rambut hitamnya yang terurai. Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia membenarkan pita putih di kepala Sulli.

"Nah, sudah cantik." Kyungsoo memberikan senyum manisnya. Sulli mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memanas.

"Te-terimakasih..." Sulli bergumam. Kyungsoo mengangguk, dari jauh Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang yang menatapnya. Saat Kyungsoo menoleh, dia melihat Tao tengah menatapnya, namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali sibuk menata piring dihadapannya. Tao terlihat bagus dengan jas hitam, rambutnya masih terlihat berantakan, namun masih terlihat tampan. Kyungsoo merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Tao hari ini, dia terlihat menjaga jarak dengannya.

'Ada apa dengan Tao...?' Kyungsoo merasa kecewa. Dia lebih memilih untuk melihat keadaan di luar kelas. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang datang, mereka tengah memperhatikan poster-poster yang terpasang di sepanjang lorong kelas. Kyungsoo berharap mereka akan tertarik dengan Cafe sederhana mereka.

"Semoga saja mereka tertarik..." Kyungsoo mendengar Sulli berbisik di dekatnya, ternyata mereka berpikiran sama. Bukan hanya dua orang yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu saja yang khawatir,namun seluruh penghuni kelas berkeringat dingin menanti pengunjung yang datang.

"Sepertinya ini tempatnya." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang entah sejak kapan dia tundukkan saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Selamat datang di Cafe kelas 1.2!" Kyungsoo dan Sulli refleks mengucapkan kata sambutan. Sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya anak kuliah tampaknya tertarik dengan Cafe mereka. Mereka masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah di dekorasi dengan warna-warna ceria. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat ada tiga orang lagi yang datang.

"Selamat datang di Cafe kelas 1.2!"

Kyungsoo melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, hanya menyambut kedatangan tamu tidak terlalu melelahkan, namun kakinya pegal karena berdiri terlalu lama. Kelasnya cukup ramai di kunjungi. Mereka harus bolak-balik mengambil es batu ataupun air.

"Waahh! Lelahnya!" Sulli memijat kakinya, sekarang sudah tengah hari, semakin sedikit orang yang berkunjung, akhirnya mereka bisa duduk sebentar.

"Kau benar. Kakiku benar-benar pegal berdiri terlalu lama." Kyungsoo meluruskan kakinya, hanya berdiri saja sudah melelahkan, bagaimana dengan yang lain?

"Akhirnya!" Kyungsoo sedikit kaget saat kursinya terhantam sesuatu. Ternyata itu adalah tubuh Minhyuk yang duduk di lantai bersender di kursinya, jasnya sudah dilepas, kemejanya basah karena keringat. "Ternyata bazar sangat melelahkan, tapi asik juga sih."

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar ocehan Minhyuk. Minhyuk yang mendengarnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau tidak lapar Kyung? Sejak pagi kau tidak makan apa-apa."

"Eh? Tidak kok, aku belum lapar. Hanya sedikit haus." Ucap Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa Minhyuk tahu Kyungsoo belum sarapan?

"Kau harus mencicipi sesuatu, kau juga Sulli. Mungkin aku akan minta Yongsoon membuatkan kalian segelas minuman." Minhyuk beranjak bangun dari duduknya, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku saja, hyung pasti lelah." Kyungsoo memberikan senyum manisnya. Minhyuk tersenyum, dia senang saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya hyung. Padahal mereka hanya berbeda beberapa bulan. Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya, dia berjalan ke counter dadakan tempat mereka menyiapkan makanan.

"Yongsoon, tolong buatkan aku dua gelas lemon tea." Ucap Kyungsoo pada gadis berkacamata yang menjaga counter.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Kyungsoo menunggu beberapa menit, setelah minuman pesanannya jadi, dia membawa gelas itu ke Sulli. Namun dia hampir ragu untuk mendekat karena dia melihat Tao disana. Sepertinya Tao baru saja kembali dari membeli buah-buahan tambahan. Dia sedang berbicara dengan Minhyuk.

"Sulli, untukmu." Kyungsoo memberikan Sulli segelas lemon tea, Kyungsoo berusaha sebisa mungkin mengabaikan tatapan tajam Tao. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda.

"Kyungsoo."

Empat orang yang berada di dekat pintu serentak menoleh ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat orang itu. Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sudah menghubungimu satu jam yang lalu..."

Kyungsoo tersentak lalu mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana. Sehun memang meneleponnya dan mengirimkan pesan. "Maaf Sehun, aku sangat sibuk tadi."

"Hm..." Sehun memaklumi, akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat Kyungsoo.

"Hei." Panggil Sehun. Kyungsoo awalnya mengira panggilan tersebut untuknya, namun pandangan Sehun lurus ke arah belakangnya. Saat dia berbalik, matanya kembali membesar saat melihat Tao berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sehun basa-basi.

"Baik, terimakasih." Balas Tao.

Mereka terlihat tenang, tapi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tekanan berat diantara keduanya. Sama seperti saat Tao dan Kai yang beradu pandang dulu. Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan bisikan teman sekelasnya.

"Kyungsoo, ayo." Tanpa diduga Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar kelas. Tao hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena marah.

"Sehun, tung-Sehun! Kita mau kemana-Sehun!" Kyungsoo berusaha memanggil Sehun, namun Sehun mengabaikannya dan tetap berjalan ke arah atap. Kyungsoo berusaha keras menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Sehun.

"Sehun, pelan-pelan..." Kyungsoo beberapa kali hampir terpeleset di tangga, beruntung Sehun mau mendengarnya dan memperlambat langkahnya. Sehun membuka pintu yang menghubungkan lantai tiga dengan atap, dia menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya kemudian menutupnya dengan rapat.

Seseorang yang sejak awal melihat Sehun menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia menatap datar pintu yang tertutup. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Sepertinya kucing kecil kita ingin bermain-main bos."

Pria itu menunggu respon dari orang di seberang sana.

"Tangkap dia. Bawa ke hadapanku."

Pria itu menyeringai, "Apakah permainannya dimulai sekarang?"

"Nanti. Tunggu aba-aba M.D."

"Baiklah."

"M.D yang akan mengurus rencana kabut. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

"Apakah kita akan menang dalam permainan ini, Bos?" Tanya pria itu, dia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 12:39.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin dia ada dihadapan ku malam ini."

"Tentu tuan. Keinginanmu adalah perintah untukku."

"Aku mengandalkanmu."

Pria itu memutuskan sambungannya. Dia melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi. Pukul 12:40. Ponselnya berdering, ada sebuah pesan masue.

-Permainan akan dimulai dalam 20 menit.-

Pesan tersebut membuat pria itu kembali menyeringai. Well, sepertinya minggu ini akan menjadi tugas yang berat bagi kepolisian. Pria itu tersenyum sinis. Dia berjalan ke tempat yang akan menjadi tempatnya memulai permainan.

Dia bisa bersantai sebelum beraksi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

* * *

TBC/DELETE? 

* * *

Hai... Saya datang lagi dan...PLEASE JANGAN BUNUH SAYA TTATT

Saya sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menghentikan fanfic ini ditengah jalan, karena sebenarnya saya sangat ingin menyelesaikannya sampai habis. Tapi yang namanya manusia... Malas adalah hal yang manusiawi TT_TT

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena saya sudah PHP... m(_ _)m *bow 90 derajat

Terimakasih yang yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah mau baca dan review ni fanfic gaje... m(_ _)m *bow lagi


	17. Chapter 17

WILD ROSE

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, seakan-akan Kyungsoo akan menghilang jika dia tidak memeluknya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam, otaknya masih berusaha memproses yang sedang terjadi. Lemon tea telah terlupakan di lantai.

"Umm...Se...hun...?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, ini bukan pertama kali Sehun memeluknya, tapi Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Rasanya...semakin...sakit..." Sehun menggumam lirih.

"Eh, apa yang sakit? Lukanya berdarah lagi?" Kyungsoo langsung melepas pelukan Sehun dan beralih memeriksa wajah Sehun.

"Bukan luka yang itu."

"Lalu?"

Sehun menangkap tangan Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil darinya dan mengarahkannya untuk menyentuh dadanya. "Luka yang di sini."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam saat merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang sama cepatnya dengan miliknya. Sehun memegang dagu Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya untuk menatap mata Sehun.

"Kau merasakannya?" Ucap Sehun dengan suara seraknya. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun yang menatapnya lembut. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Oh! Astaga, maaf, aku kira tidak ada orang."

Kyungsoo langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya. Wajahnya memanas. Sehun memelototi siswa yang mengganggu momen romantisnya.

"Maaf, maaf, aku akan segera per-oh, kau Kyungsoo dari kelas 1.3 kan?" Siswa itu mendekati Kyungsoo, mengabaikan Sehun yang mengeluarkan asap kekesalan.

"Oh, Yujin dari kelas 1.1." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Sebernarnya, ada sesuatu... Tapi... Sepertinya tidak masalah jika aku mengatakannya padamu, kau juga terlibat dengan kasus Hyunmi, kan?" Tanya Yujin dengan suara pelan.

"Iya, kenapa?" Kyungsoo mengingat betul kasus menyedihkan beberapa bulan yang lalu itu.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu sejak kemarin. Aku tidak berani mengatakannya kepada polisi, jadi aku akan bicara denganmu dulu. Ini menyangkut Cheonsa, dia bilang ada seseorang yang juga berada di atap."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo memekik kaget. Sehun hanya bisa diam, dia memang pernah mendengar kasus tersebut, tapi dia tidak tahu banyak.

"Cheonsa menceritakan padaku saat aku mengunjunginya tiga hari yang lalu. Dia bilang saat dia akan turun dari atap, ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pintu, orang itu hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakan kepada siapa-siapa kalau dia ada di tempat kejadian. Cheonsa juga bilang, orang itu juga yang menyarankannya untuk bertemu dengan Hyunmi di atap." Jelas Yujin.

"Be-benarkah? Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabar. Kalau memang benar, berarti ada seseorang yang ingin pembunuhan itu terjadi. Sehun yang mulai mengerti situasi mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya dia tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Awalnya Cheonsa ketakutan, tapi setelah aku memaksanya, dia akhirnya cerita. Dan aku... Tidak percaya ternyata..." Suara Yujin semakin pelan. Dia terlihat ragu.

"Siapa? Siapa orangnya, Yujin? Katakan saja." Desak Kyungsoo.

"Orang itu adalah..."

DUAR

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ledakan. Lantai yang mereka pijak bergetar.

"WAAA!"

Mereka berteriak panik dan bertumpu pada lantai. Sehun langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

"Ada apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Yujin melindungi kepalanya, sepertinya dia lupa mereka sedang berada di atap. Mereka menunduk hingga getaran berhenti.

"Apa tadi itu gempa?" Tanya Yujin entah kepada siapa.

"Tadi tidak ada peringatan gempa, dan lagi sebelumnya ada suara ledakan..." Sehun terdiam saat melihat asap hitam yang keluar dari sela pintu. Sehun langsung berlari dan membuka pintu.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat asap yang mulai memenuhi ruangan. "Apa yang terjadi disini!?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara kepanikan melanda di lantai tiga dan dua. Semua orang yang berada disana langsung berebutan untuk turun dan keluar dari gedung sekolah yang mulai dipenuhi asap.

"Sepertinya ruang laboratorium kimia di lantai empat meledak!" Teriak seorang guru.

"Gawat! Lantai empat mulai runtuh! Kita harus mengevakuasi semua orang!"

"Semuanya! Cepat keluar!"

Tao sudah berada di lantai satu, dia mencari-cari sosok Kyungsoo. Namun dia tidak menemukannya di tengah kerumunan yang panik ini. "Kyungsoo!" Tao begitu panik, dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo dimanapun. Dia berniat ke lantai tiga untuk mencarinya, namun dia bertemu Shinji yang berlari menuruni tangga.

"Tao! Kau lihat Kyungsoo!? Aku tidak melihatnya!" Shinji berteriak panik dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Di lantai tiga!?"

"Aku dari sana!"

"Sial..." Tao mengumpat sejadinya, andaikan dia tahu kemana Sehun membawa Kyungsoo. Tunggu, Sehun? Pasti Sehun ke tempat itu.

"Pergilah ke tempat yang aman!" Ucap Tao pada Shinji sebelum berlari menaiki tangga.

"Ap- Tunggu! Tao! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo! Dia terjebak di atap!" Teriak Tao, dia tahu Kyungsoo pergi kesana untuk menemui Sehun kemarin, hari ini dia yakin Sehun mengajaknya ke atap lagi.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" Shinji mencoba menyusul Tao, tapi dia di tarik oleh temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Ayo keluar!" Shinji ditarik menjauh oleh Seohyun, belum lagi kerumunan orang membuatnya kehilangan Tao.

"Tunggu! Tao! TAO!"

.

.

.

"Kris, kau mau?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ya sudah..." Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, dia memakan sendiri es krim cokelat yang baru saja dibelinya. Luhan memperhatikan penampilan Kris. Pria tampan yang satu itu tampak kacau, kantung matanya menebal, rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya kusut, sangat berbeda dengan Kris yang dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Hyung, lakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, sudah sejak kemarin Kris seperti itu.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Xiumin.

"...entah..."

Xiumin mendengus, Kris tidak stabil saat ini. Kris begitu menyayangi Sehun seperti adik kandungnya, begitu juga dengan mereka semua.

"Chen dan Kai dimana?" Tanya Xiumin pada Baekhyun.

"Kai mungkin masih sekolah, Chen entah kemana." Tepat setelah Baekhyun selesai bicara ponselnya berbunyi, Baekhyun langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat si penelepon.

"Halo?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa semangat.

'Baekhyun! Ini gawat, sekolah Kyungsoo terbakar!'

"Apa!? Sekolah Kyungsoo terbakar!?" Teriakan Baekhyun sukses mengejutkan semua orang yang berada disana.

"Lalu Kyungsooku bagaimana!? Chen! Jawab aku!"

Chen melompat-lompat untuk dapat melihat suasana di dalam sana, kerumunan massa yang mulai berkumpul sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia hanya bisa melihat asap hitam yang muncul dari dalam gedung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru saja sampai disini. Kalian juga cepatlah kemari, aku akan mencoba menerobos masuk."

'Hei, Chen! Tung-'

Chen langsung mematikan sambungan telepon dan menyimpan ponselnya. Dia membuang plastik berisi makanan ringan yang baru saja di belinya di minimarket. Dia tidak akan bisa masuk dari depan karena dihalangi oleh polisi, Chen memutar dan melompati pagar samping yang tidak dijaga. Keadaan di dalam sangat kacau, ada banyak ambulans yang mengobati korban luka. Chen memperhatikan setiap siswa laki-laki, mencoba menemukan Kyungsoo.

"Hei, kau lihat Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chen pada kerumunan siswa yang memakai tuxedo warna-warni.

"Kami juga sedang mencarinya. Kyungsoo belum terlihat sejak pemuda tinggi itu membawanya." Siswa paling tinggi menjawabnya, "Tunggu, kau siapa?"

"Pemuda tinggi? Apa rambutnya putih dan berkulit pucat?"

"Iya."

"Sehun..." Bisik Chen pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalian sudah mencarinya?"

"Kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Lantai tiga, lantai dua, dia tidak ada." Siswa paling tinggi di antara mereka terlihat sangat khawatir dan panik.

"Itu Shinji!" Salah seorang temannya melihat Shinji yang sedang diseret-seret dari dalam gedung hingga dia terjatuh.

"Shinji! Dimana Kyungsoo!?" Siswa yang paling tinggi itu langsung menarik Shinji untuk berdiri.

"Kyungsoo masih ada di dalam!"

"APA!?"

"Tao kembali masuk untuk menyelamatkannya, dia bilang Kyungsoo terjebak di atap."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Pemuda tinggi itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, tangannya bergetar karena takut.

"Tao masih di dalam?"

Mereka menolehkan kepala ke arah seorang polisi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Ekspresi cemas, khawatir dan takut terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku harus menolongnya." Polisi itu berjalan cepat ke arah gedung, namun Chen dengan sigap menahannya.

"Suho, jangan ceroboh!"

"Lepas! Aku harus menyelamatkan adikku!" Suho memberontak dari kungkungan Chen, Shinji membantunya untuk menahan Suho.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau bisa saja terbunuh sebelum menyelamatkan adikmu!"

"Adikku ada di dalam!"

"Temanku juga ada di dalam! Kyungsoo juga ada di dalam! Bukan hanya adikmu saja!"

Suho terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Chen. Dia menatap Chen seakan melihat hantu.

DUAR

Suara ledakan yang terdengar mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Api semakin membesar, petugas pemadam kebakaran yang baru sampai meminta semua orang menjauh dari gedung. Suho mendorong mereka untuk menjauh, namun pikirannya terus menuju ke arah gedung. 'Tao...'

Chen hanya bisa menatap api yang mulai membesar. Rasa takut mulai menggerogoti hatinya. 'Sehun... Kyungsoo... Kalian harus selamat...'

Sehun membasahi kain dari kemejanya yang dirobek hingga beberapa bagian olehnya dengan air di kamar mandi. Dia menempelkan kain itu di hidung Yujin.

"Bernafas." Perintah Sehun. Yujin bernafas dengan hidung yang di tutupi oleh kain basah, hal itu lumayan membantu untuk mengurangi asap yang terhisap. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama untuk Kyungsoo dan dirinya sendiri. Mereka keluar dari kamar mandi dan berlari ke arah tangga, sialnya api mulai melahap lantai lima.

Sehun menendang balok kayu yang menghalangi jalan, Kyungsoo sudah bernafas pendek di belakangnya. Keadaan Sehun dan Yujin juga sama buruknya. Entah karena asap atau karena kelelahan, kepalanya sangat sakit dan dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Aku...tidak kuat lagi..." Yujin jatuh berlutut, dia mencoba mengambil nafas, namun dadanya malah semakin sesak.

"Yujin, bertahanlah, kau tidak boleh berhenti di sini." Kyungsoo menarik Yujin untuk berdiri, tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Yujin di sini.

"Sial, kita harus cepat keluar dari sini." Sehun membantu Kyungsoo untuk memapah Yujin yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Mereka berlari melewati kepungan asap.

Saat sampai di tangga penghubung antara lantai lima dan lantai empat Sehun mengumpat sejadinya. Tangga itu telah terbakar seluruhnya dan tidak tersisa sedikitpun, lantai empat juga runtuh membuat jurang yang cukup lebar.

"Sial! Apa yang harus kita lakukan!" Sehun melihat ke bawah, dia bisa melihat lantai tiga yang terbakar dari sini.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia menopang tubuh Yujin yang berusaha keras untuk tetap sadar.

Sehun menatap ke bawah, kemudian menatap Yujin. Dia bisa saja melompat ke lantai empat, Kyungsoo juga bisa melompat, tapi dia tidak yakin dengan Yujin. Sepertinya Yujin punya riwayat asma. Tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Kyungsoo, aku akan melompat ke lantai empat, kau bantu mendorong tubuh Yujin, aku akan menangkapnya di bawah." Sehun memegang pundak Kyungsoo, dia terlihat berpikir sebelum menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"Aku percaya padamu, Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo mantap. Sehun mengangguk pelan, dia berbalik menatap jurang besar di hadapannya. Mengambil nafas panjang, dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

Sehun dengan mudah melompat ke lantai empat, tidak terlalu dalam, pikirnya. "Kyungsoo, bantu Yujin untuk melompat!" Teriak Sehun.

"Yujin, kau harus melompat. Sehun akan menangkapmu di bawah."

"Hah? Apa?" Yujin bertanya setengah sadar, "Sehun di bawah? Sehun siapa?"

"Lompat saja." Kyungsoo mendorong Yujin dengan kuat, Yujin mendarat dengan selamat di hadapan Sehun yang menangkapnya.

Sehun mendudukkan Yujin yang masih memproses hal yang baru saja di alaminya. "Kyungsoo, giliranmu, cepat!"

Kyungsoo mengambil ancang-ancang, namun lantai yang di pijaknya runtuh. Kyungsoo berteriak saat tubuhnya terperosok ke dalam kobaran api.

"KYUNGSOO!" Sehun menangkap tangan Kyungsoo, namun ia sendiri terpeleset, Sehun sempat memegang pinggiran lantai, membuatnya menggelantung hanya dengan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan.

"Kyungsoo!" Yujin yang sudah lebih sadar karena lebih sedikit asap di lantai empat berusaha menahan tangan Sehun. Sehun menahan sakit tangannya yang tergores pinggiran lantai. Kyungsoo mengetahui hal itu, dia melihat ke bawah, lantai tiga sudah habis terbakar, jika dia jatuh... Dia tidak akan selamat di tengah-tengah api yang membara. Tapi, bisa saja bukan hanya dia yang jatuh, Sehun, bahkan Yujin juga bisa ikut terjatuh.

"Sehun, lepaskan saja aku." Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Kau gila?! Jangan pernah berfikir aku akan melepaskanmu!"

"Kalau tidak kau bisa jatuh! Lepaskan saja aku! Yujin tidak bisa mengangkat dua orang!"

"Jangan bodoh Kyungsoo! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar bentakan Sehun, dia menatap wajah Sehun. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menetes di pipinya, telapak tangan dan kuku Sehun terluka karena menahan tubuh mereka. Namun Sehun enggan melepaskan tangannya.

"Sehun..."

"Kyungsoo, berikan tanganmu! Cepat!" Yujin mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang tangan Sehun. Kyungsoo mencoba meraih tangan Yujin. Sehun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya. Untunglah kebiasaan rajin ke gym cukup membantu di saat seperti ini.

Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil meraih tangan Yujin. Namun tangan Sehun sudah menyerah, dia hampir saja melepaskan pegangannya jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya.

"Tao!" Kyungsoo senang bukan main melihat Tao datang dan membantu mereka.

"Pangeran kesiangan datang." Ucap Tao setengah bercanda. Tao menarik tubuh Sehun, sementara Yujin mengangkat Kyungsoo.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo begitu mereka sudah berada di tempat yang aman. Sehun memegang tangannya yang terluka, namun dia tetap mengangguk.

"Ayo cepat pergi dari sini, tempat ini akan runtuh." Tao menarik tubuh Sehun untuk bangun dan membantunya berjalan, Kyungsoo merangkul tangan Yujin dan berjalan lebih dahulu. Mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

Mereka setengah berlari saat menuruni tangga darurat ke lantai tiga. Lantai tiga penuh dengan api, namun masih ada bagian tangga yang selamat, mereka bergegas turun ke lantai dua. Lantai dua belum terlalu parah, tapi puing-puing lantai diatasnya telah roboh memenuhi koridor. Yujin jatuh terduduk saat mereka berada di tangga ke lantai satu.

"Aku tidak...kuat...lagi..." Yujin memegang dadanya, nafasnya sudah tercekik, kesadarannya sudah di ambang batas. Tapi dia tidak ingin mati di tempat seperti ini.

"Yujin, sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Kyungsoo berusaha mengangkat tubuh Yujin.

"Naikkan dia ke punggungku." Tao membungkuk di depan Yujin, Kyungsoo membantu untuk menaikkan tubuh Yujin ke atas punggung Tao. Yujin harus segera di beri pertolongan, jika tidak nyawanya bisa terancam.

Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang jatuh di kepalanya, saat dia memegang rambutnya dia bisa merasakan pasir dan batuan kecil. Kyungsoo mendongak ke atas, matanya membulat saat melihat retakan besar di langit-langit. Sehun dan Tao yang melihat ekspresi aneh Kyungsoo ikut mendongak ke atas. Mereka sama terkejutnya.

"Lantai dua...akan runtuh..."

Sementara di luar sana Suho terus menatap gedung yang terbakar itu dengan wajah kaku. Dia sudah hampir putus asa, namun hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa Tao pasti akan keluar dengan selamat. Sementara di sampingnya Chen terlihat sangat tidak tenang, tangannya tidak bisa diam, apalagi mulutnya yang mengoceh entah apa. Tapi Suho tidak mempedulikannnya.

"Chen!" Chen membalikkan tubuhnya saat namanya di panggil.

"Kris hyung."

Kris dan teman-temannya berlari mendekati Chen, entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa masuk. "Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia masih ada di dalam. Sehun bersamanya."

"APA?!" Kris menatap Chen seperti dia menumbuhkan dua kepala. Kris dan Chen bertengkar, Suho sekali lagi tidak peduli. Wajahnya memang tenang, namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia juga khawatir pada Kyungsoo. Dia sudah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk menjaga mereka namun kenyataannya dia gagal.

"Ayah... Maafkan aku..." Suho menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa sangat tidak berguna sebagai seorang kakak. Tiba-tiba saja semua orang di kagetkan dengan suara dentuman keras dari dalam gedung membuat tanah sedikit bergetar. Asap hitam keluar dari dalam pintu, petugas pemadam kebakaran menjauhkan semua orang.

"A-apa yang terjadi..." Suho bertanya kepada diri sendiri. "Jangan bilang... Lantainya runtuh..."

Semua orang panik dan ketakutan, sementara Suho sendiri sudah kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Suho semakin takut karena dia tidak lagi melihat ada petugas yang mengeluarkan orang dari dalam gedung. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang hingga terasa sakit.

Hingga di tengah kekacauan itu, keajaiban muncul.

Dari dalam kepulan asap tiga orang berjalan tertatih, Tao berjalan pincang dengan Yujin di punggungnya, Sehun memegang tangannya yang terluka dan kemeja robek yang berlumuran darah, sementara Kyungsoo membantu Tao untuk berjalan meskipun dia sendiri dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan dengan tuxedo yang lusuh dan darah di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Entah dia berjalan sendiri ke ambulans atau ada yang mengangkatnya, dia tidak tahu, dia sudah terduduk di dalam ambulans. Wajah-wajah silih berganti muncul di hadapannya, tenggorokannya sangat kering dan gatal, seorang petugas medis menempelkan alat bantu pernapasan di hidungnya.

Setelah merasa baikan, dia dapat mengenali teman-temannya yang terlihat panik, bahkan beberapa siswi menangis, termasuk Shinji yang hampir mencekiknya dengan pelukannya. Dia mencoba mencari keberadaan Sehun dan Tao, dia melihat Tao berada tidak jauh dari ambulans tempatnya duduk. Tao memeluk Suho dengan wajah yang di benamkan di lehernya, kemungkinan besar Tao sedang menangis. Dia tidak dapat menemukan Sehun, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menemui Yujin yang keadaannya cukup parah.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo, aku tertolong." Yujin tersenyum di balik masker oksigen yang menutupi wajahnya, dia berbaring di atas kasur karena dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri.

"Bukan apa-apa, teman memang harus saling membantu." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan temanmu yang berambut pirang itu? Luka di tangannya cukup parah."

"Oh, Sehun? Aku belum bertemu dengannya, mungkin dia sedang bersama hyungnya."

"Apakah Sehun itu kekasihmu?" Tanya Yujin tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa?" Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Maaf, maaf, hanya saja kalian terlihat cocok. Apalagi tadi kalian-"

"Aku akan mencari Sehun kau cepat sembuh ya!" Kyungsoo cepat-cepat memotong ucapan Yujin dan berlari menjauh. Wajahnya sudah memerah hingga ke leher. Yujin terkekeh di tempatnya. Tak lama setelahnya Sehun datang bersama enam orang yang tidak dikenal. Mereka semua mungkin sudah mahasiswa, pikir Yujin.

"Kau teman Kyungsoo yang tadi, kan? Apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Sehun. Tangannya sudah diobati dengan perban yang melilitinya, dia juga memakai jaket yang menutupi kemeja robek penuh darah miliknya.

"Ah, iya. Terimakasih, tanpa bantuan kalian berdua pasti aku sudah tewas di menit pertama." Yujin tersenyum lebar, dia merasa berhutang budi kepada mereka.

"Dimana Kyungsoo? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi."

"Dia baru saja pergi, katanya ingin menemuimu."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali."

"Hei! Yujin, Sehun!"

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Tao yang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan Suho di sebelahnya. "Sepertinya kalian baik-baik saja, dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Tao begitu sudah dekat dengan mereka.

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Bukankah kalian diobati secara berdekatan?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Karena itulah aku bertanya kepada kalian." Tao membalas ucapan Sehun, mereka bertiga mengobrol singkat. Sementara itu Suho hanya menatap tajam geng Wolf yang berdiri di belakang Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menatap kami seperti itu?" Tanya Kris yang tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Suho.

"Bagaimana kalian masuk." Ucap Suho tidak ramah.

"Pagarnya tidak terlalu tinggi." Kris menjawab santai, tangannya di silangkan di depan dada.

Bukankah tinggi pagarnya tiga meter? Pikir Suho, mereka pasti sangat terlatih karena pagar itu bukan apa-apa bagi mereka.

"Oh, iya. Yujin, bukankah kau akan menceritakan sesuatu tentang kasus yang pernah terjadi di sekolah ini saat kita masih di atap?" Ucap Sehun, dia penasaran dengan kasus yang sempat menjadi berita hangat selama seminggu lebih.

"Maksudmu pembunuhan yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Suara Tao menarik perhatian mereka semua.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Suho, "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kasus itu sudah lama di tutup, kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepada pihak kepolisian?"

"Aku baru saja mengetahuinya tiga hari yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu ini hal penting atau tidak, tapi sepertinya hal ini mempengaruhi pembunuhan yang terjadi waktu itu." Yujin membela diri, "Aku mengunjungi Cheonsa di pusat rehabilitasi, saat itu kondisi mentalnya sedang stabil dan dia ingin bicara denganku. Sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya untuk menemui Hyunmi di atap."

"Apa?!" Suho dan Tao memekik kaget. Member Wolf tidak mengerti hal itu hanya terdiam.

"Artinya pembunuhan itu bukan murni perbuatan Cheonsa, mengingat gadis itu memiliki mental yang kurang stabil, hanya dengan sedikit provokasi saja dia membunuh Hyunmi." Jelas Yujin, "Orang itu juga berada di atap saat kejadian, Cheonsa bertemu dengannya saat akan turun."

"Jadi maksudmu, ada seseorang yang menginginkan pembunuhan itu terjadi." Suho berkeringat dingin, "Siapa orang itu?"

Wajah Yujin menjadi pucat, dia tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi dia juga tidak tahan jika harus memendamnya sendiri. Tidak dapat dipungkiri dia merasa kecewa. "Dia... Seseorang... Yang kita kenal..."

"Siapa? Katakan!" Suho mencengkeram kedua bahu Yujin. Yujin menutup matanya, dadanya terasa pedih dan sesak.

"Lay songsaenim..."

Nama yang diucapkan oleh Yujin bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Suho diam seribu bahasa dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat di tebak.

"Kau... Bohong, kan...?" Ucap Tao tidak percaya.

Yujin hanya menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak percaya, namun itulah kenyataannya, Cheonsa mengalami gangguan mental tak lama setelah di tetapkan sebagai tersangka, itu karena ancaman Lay seongsaenim yang membuatnya ketakutan dan mengalami mimpi buruk. Dia menderita karena rasa takutnya." Ujarnya sedih.

"Tapi kenapa orang bernama Lay ini sampai melakukan hal seperti itu? Sampai membuat muridnya sendiri menderita." Tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu, Lay songsaenim mengancam Cheonsa dengan mengatakan, 'Jangan katakan pada siapapun jika kau melihatku, atau mawar yang satu ini akan menghitam.' Kira-kira begitulah, lalu Lay songsaenim menunjukkan sesuatu, Cheonsa tidak mengatakan apa itu."

"Foto ibunya."

Mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah Suho yang tengah menunduk. "Cheonsa adalah anak yatim, dia sangat menyayangi ibunya karena ayah tirinya seorang pemabuk. Saat kita akan menuju ruang konseling yang berada di lantai empat, kita bertemu dengannya dari arah tangga. Dia membawa buku pelajaran dan absen, padahal saat itu sedang istirahat dan ruang kelas hanya terdapat di lantai satu hingga lantai tiga. Dia adalah guru disana, karena itulah aku tidak curiga. Tapi sekarang, sudah jelas semua." Suho mengepalkan tangannya, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika orang terdekatnya ada di balik kasus yang terjadi belakangan ini.

"Aku tidak percaya jika Lay hyung..." Tao menyisir rambut kotornya ke belakang, "Apa mungkin dia bekerja untuk seseorang? Kalau kejadian waktu itu adalah perbuatannya, mungkinkah kejadian kali ini juga ada hubungannya?"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu, tapi itu adalah hal yang mungkin."

"Tao!"

Shinji berlari mendekati mereka, "Kyungsoo tidak bersama kalian?" Tanya Shinji bertanya dengan nafas terengah.

"Tidak, harusnya kami yang bertanya begitu."

"Ini aneh, aku melihatnya sedang bersama Lay songsaenim, aku pikir mereka akan menemui kalian." Ucapan Shinji sukses mengejutkan mereka semua.

"APA?! Kemana mereka pergi?!" Tao mencengkeram pundak Shinji dengan kuat.

"Aw-aku tidak tahu, aku sempat melihat mereka berbicara di dekat ambulans." Shinji meringis merasakan pundaknya perih.

"Ini gawat! Kyungsoo dalam bahaya! Bahaya!" Baekhyun panik hingga mengguncangkan pundak Xiumin yang berusaha tenang.

"Kita harus mencari mereka sebelum terjadi sesuatu padanya." Luhan berlari lebih dulu, yang lain juga mulai berpencar. Suho hendak mengikuti mereka, namun ketua Choi memanggilnya.

"Suho, kau ikut denganku kembali ke kantor." Perintah ketua Choi, wajahnya memerah seperti menahan amarah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Suho, dia berlari mengikuti pria tersebut.

"Kita kecolongan, selama sekolah ini terbakar kantor kepolisian diserang seseorang, mereka membajak ruang dokumen, hampir semua file kita di curi terutama dokumen pembunuhan."

"Apa?! Bukankah ada yang menjaganya?!"

"Mereka semua terluka, tidak ada yang meninggal, tapi sayangnya... Chanyeol..."

Darah Suho meninggalkan wajahnya, wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat dingin, Chanyeol sedang tidak enak badan hari ini, karena itulah dia memaksa Chanyeol untuk tetap tinggal di kantor.

"Dia terluka parah dan dinyatakan koma."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
